Slayers: Medallion
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: [COMPLETE] After a long ordeal of deception and manipulation, Lina has escaped an everlasting trip to become stronger in the Sea of Chaos, in exchange for Liona living a normal childhood.
1. Crash! An Unexpected Reunion!

A/N: *Gets an evil glint in her eyes* I've got my story.

Slayers: *Backs away slowly* W-what is it?

A/N: *Smirks and Waggles finger* Sore wa himitsu desu.

Xellos: Hey! That's my line!

A/N: First come, first serve.

Lina and Gourry: Serving food? Where? Where? *Looks left and right*

*Overall Sweatdrop*

A/N: Don't worry, you'll eat soon.  Let's get on with my regular message now.

Eh?  Doh, everyone went off to eat food.  Oh well.  This may be considered a prequel to Liona the Dragon Tamer, so you might see some similarities.  The Slayers will be a part of this, but now and then, I may make them a little OOC accidentally.  Just so you know, I think up things as I write, and I don't really read over what I write, so I'll even admit in advance that there will be some flaws.  If you find a big one though, please tell me.  Any thing else?  Oh please Read and Review (R&R)!  Now then, Read, Savor, and ENJOY (Not necessarily in that order)!

Disclaimer:  I do not, and will never own anything that isn't mine.  But I do own my own characters.

Slayers: Medallion Crash! An Unexpected Reunion 

            After Darkstar, everybody went their separate ways.  Filia opened her Maces and Vases shop while she took care of Valgaav's egg/Val.  Xellos had gone back to Wolf Pack Island to explain his actions to his master (I think).  Amelia had returned to Seyruun and took up her royal duties and paperwork.  Zelgadis roamed the Desert of Destruction in search of his cure.  Lina and Gourry continued to travel together, and that's where the story comes in.

            Directly after they had separated, Lina and Gourry embraced their one everlasting love - food (What do you think it was ^_^).  As usual, they sat at a big table with mounds of plates at their sides.  When they were both finally full, it came to the matter of deciding who was going to pay.

            Lina winked.  "Let's flip a coin for it.  Whoever loses has to pay the bill."

            Gourry shrugged.  "I guess."

            Lina took out a coin from her purse and flipped it into the air.  "I call heads."

            Lina caught the coin and revealed it on her left hand.  "Aha, see!  It's heads.  You lose.  Here, I'll give you this coin.  Oh waiter!  Bring us the bill! (She's in a happy mood)"

            Gourry caught the coin and looked at it.  He turned it over and looked at it.  Something struck a "chord" in his head and he flipped it over again quickly.  And back again.  After about doing this twenty times, he finally realized what was wrong.  By that time, the bill had come.

            "Oi Lina!  This coin is the same on both sides!"

            "Yeah, so?"

            "You cheated didn't you?"

            A fang appeared as Lina smirked.  She readied a fireball in her hand.  "You aren't backing out of your promise are you?"

            Gourry quickly held his hands up in defense.  "Of course not!  But you know, you already took all of my money.  So, wouldn't you have to pay it anyway?"

            Lina blinked.  She smiled at Gourry.  "Eh… That's some quick thinking, for once.  Fine.  Since I'm in a good mood, I'll pay this time, but you'll have to pay for your own food afterwards, got it?"

            "How am I going to do that?"

            Lina stood up after counting the money precisely.  "The same way I do.  Come on let's go."

            After saying that, it was only natural that they hunted down every single bandit gang that they could find.  However, after realizing there wasn't very many bandits to punish (Lina was to lazy to go very far from the coast), they decided to go back to the Old World.  Or rather, Lina decided and Gourry went along with it.

            (I'll just fast-forward this part, so I'll leave the details to your imagination)  After much consideration and persuasion, Gourry and Lina decided to get married.  It was actually because Gourry reminded Lina about her saying that they all go home, so they visited Gourry's home first.  There, all of his relatives and immediate family were having a reunion, so they all banded together to convince Lina to get married into the family.  She held off the wedding saying that she had to go tell her family herself first.  Let's just say, when Lina expected bashing, her decision was met with open arms, figuratively speaking, that is.

            Well, they had the wedding in Zelphilia with Luna acting as the minister.  All of their friends and family (on both sides) attended.  It turned out that they had both made an extremely large amount of friends, the majority always knowing that they'd end up together.  As expected, Lina enjoyed opening the wedding presents the most.  After everyone had left, she sold the presents from people she didn't know as well, and (the presents) that she didn't like.  As for the rest, she stored it in her bedroom in Zelphilia, before going on the traditional honeymoon (^_^)  The newlyweds left to go traveling again a month later.

            Precisely nine months after the honeymoon, Lina gave birth to a health baby girl.  Through careful planning, they decided to merge their own names to make, Liona.  One could tell from the name that the Lina traits outbalanced the Gourry traits.  It really should have been "Gloiunrary" or "Lonrry", but they both agreed that those didn't sound right.  Finally, this story begins when Liona is around two years old.

            In darkness beyond the blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night, four figures had their attention directed to a large circular full-body mirror.  In that mirror was a moving picture that kept watch of what Lina and company were up to as they were doing it.  One figure had long golden hair and was seated upon a golden throne.  She was the first to speak.  "Isn't that little Liona the cutest thing?  I wish she were up here with me.  I feel so lonely and bored."

            The other three people sweatdropped.  Two of them blurted out from behind the chair, "What about us?!"

            The other figure cleared her throat and the two speakers corrected themselves.  "We mean, aren't we keeping you company here, L-sama?"

            Without even turning her head, L-sama monotonously replied, "Three beings that aren't really even alive is no fun.  *Sigh*  I wish I could go down there again.  It's such a wonderfully chaotic place.  But only Lina Inverse is able to summon me, in this day and age.  Darn her though, now she's too afraid of the consequences to do it again."

            The Golden Lord sighed again before she added, "Oh I know!  My knight, won't you go down there and stir up some trouble for me?  If you're close to little Liona, that will mean I am too!  Indirectly, of course."

            L-sama's knight bowed respectively as she replied, "Your wish is my command."

            L-sama nodded.  The other two wished to go as well. "Can't we come?  We can cause more chaos too!"

            The Lord of Nightmares shook her head.  "This Lina Inverse has already experienced my mind in her body.  If all three of you are there, then she might sense that something is wrong.  Kollina here, on the other hand, is much more responsible when it comes to throwing her aura around.  If you want a mission, go the other remaining planes.  Someone has to stay here though.  Kollina, go forth now and get a rise out of the remaining Mazoku.  Right now their just being lazy simpletons who are minding their own business.  Then join Lina's group and protect Liona when needed.  Only use the magic from their world, or else Lina will definitely suspect something.  That is your mission until further notice.  Go!"

            Kollina bowed again and teleported down to the Slayers plane.  Her first stop was Dynast Grausherra.  When her immediate plan was finished there, she went on to the other two remaining Mazoku Lords.  Using trickery, play-on-words, and little glimpses of knowledge, Kollina succeeded in rousing the mazoku lords to start trying to bring Lina Inverse down once and for all.  Kollina just happened to say that Lina now had a very young child, also known as a weak spot.  This gave them much more confidence, so Kollina left them to their planning.

            Lina and Gourry were currently eating in a restaurant, with Liona between them.  As usual, Lina and Gourry ordered a whole bunch of food.  It turned out that the first two teeth that grew in Liona's mouth happened to be her fangs/canine teeth.  As expected, she didn't like the messy "slop" that was usually given to babies at that time, so Lina contacted home and was sent three large containers of baby food that /she/ was given as a baby.  It tasted just like regular food, with different flavors every time.  Liona happened to like the roast beef flavored food the best, though.

            As usual, a bowl of the special mix was put in front of Liona.  She blinked at it for a second before opening her mouth and dunking her head straight into the mixture.  Everyone but Lina and Gourry looked as she seemingly stayed still for about three seconds.  Then she popped her head back up and one could see that there wasn't a single speck of food left in the bowl.  This was partly because a lot of it was on her face.  Fortunately, Liona quickly extended her tongue and licked up the remaining food on her face.  Absently, Lina took a handkerchief beside her and wiped Liona's face clean.  She had done this so many times before that it simply became routine.

            "I see your eating habits haven't changed."

            Lina and Gourry stopped eating momentarily to see Zelgadis standing in front of their table.  He pulled out a chair and seated himself between them, across from Liona.  Lina cleared her throat with a large chug of milk before happily greeting him.  "Hey Zel!  Long time no see!"

Gourry added, "Yeah, where have you been?  Did you find your cure?"

            Zel got irritated.  "Can't you tell by just looking at me?! (That means no)"

            Lina sighed.  "Yare yare.  You know Gourry.  I bet the next thing he's going to say is '/That's/ what the cure was for?"

            True to her instinct, Gourry said that exact same thing (he hadn't even heard Lina's statement).

            Zel sighed.  Liona made a little noise and tried to reach out to touch him, but he was on the other side of the table.  Zel looked up and finally noticed Liona.

            "Who's she?"

            Lina looked and answered as she picked up Liona.  "Her?  Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?  This is Liona.  Liona, this is Zel.  Say 'hi'."

            Liona blinked a few times at Zel before just staring at him with her big blue eyes.  Zelgadis started to get uncomfortable under her gaze.  Liona grinned and suddenly glomped Zel.  She clung onto his face with all of her might.  She was very small for her age, so she could easily latch her hands onto his ears and legs around his neck.

            Zelgadis overreacted a bit, then again, maybe underreacted.  "Aah!  I'm being attacked by a leech!  Help! Get this thing off me!"

            Lina and Gourry abruptly stood up.  Gourry kindly scolded her.  "Come on Liona-chan.  You know you aren't supposed to do that.  Let go of him."

            At that, Liona suddenly let go and plopped onto Zel's lap.  She smiled and giggled at their reaction.  Gourry picked her up and apologized.  "Sorry.  She can't seem to say 'hi' properly yet.  Whenever we tell her to greet somebody, she does that."

            Zelgadis calmed himself down with a cup of coffee (wherever that came from…).  "It's alright.  She didn't hurt me, at least."

            Lina and Gourry seated themselves again.  Lina patted Zel's shoulder and said, "As if a little baby like her could hurt someone like you!  Oh yeah, why are you here anyway? (They're in Seyruun)"

            "I just came from the Desert of Destruction.  I was hoping that I could search the Seyruun libraries for my cure."

            Lina raised an eyebrow and slyly asked, "Oh?  You aren't here just to see Amelia again?"

            A blush became present on Zel's face.  He sputtered, "O-of course not!  I'm just searching for my cure.  W-what about you?  What are you doing here?"

            In the same voice, "Same as you.  We're here to see Amelia."

            "Ah, I see.  Wait.  What do you mean, 'Same as me'?!"

            Lina smirked and said to Gourry, "Come on, let's go.  Amelia said that she had something that she wanted us to do.  Are you coming Zel?"

            "Uh.  Oh I might as well.  I'm headed there anyway."

            After a simple 15-minute walk, they came to the gates of the Seyruun castle.  Already knowing who they were, the guards immediately let them pass.  Inside, Lina grabbed hold of a young page and asked, "Where's Amelia?"

            The page was shaking in his boots.  "The princess is in the throne room with some guests.  The room is to your right and the first door on the left after you turn right."

            Lina raised an eyebrow and let go of him.  "You're lucky I already know where the throne room is.  Now beat it."

            The young boy quickly ran off to finish his business.  Lina led the small group to the throne room.  Since even he knew that there would be people new to Liona inside, Gourry made sure that he had a tight grip on Liona.

            Sure enough, when Liona opened the double doors with a bang, there were people that Liona hadn't met yet.  Upon the throne was Prince Philionel and Princess Amelia beside him.  Zel's eyes became saucers when he saw Amelia.  He had a hard time restraining the desire to drool (^_^).  Amelia had gone through an extreme growth spurt in the last two years.  Now, she was about a head shorter than Naga/Gracia but that meant she was around a good height with Zelgadis . . .(Makes your mind wonder doesn't it?)  Lina immediately saw who the guests were.  She was mildly surprised.  There were two guests; Filia and a young Val.  Lina slowly walked up the path to the throne.

            "Hi everyone!"

            Amelia's eyes glittered when she saw them, particularly Zelgadis.  "Lina-san!  Zelgadis-san!  Gourry-san!  I'm glad you could make it.  Eh?  Who's the little cutey?"

            Liona was squirming to get out of Gourry's grasp.  Lina finally just told him to let her go.  With a spurt of energy so quick that nobody could see it, Liona jumped from Gourry's arms to Amelia's breasts and clamped on (^o^).  Everyone blushed.  Liona looked up slowly at Amelia and cutely whispered to her.  "Pwincess Amewia wikes Zhel, ne? (Princess Amelia likes Zel, right?)"  Amelia blushed twenty different shades of red.  

Before Amelia could answer (even if she was planning to), Liona let go and switched to Philionnel's head.  Lina just sighed and shook her head.  Soon, Liona plopped down onto his lap and said, "Pwince Pwhil fwights for Justish! (Prince Phil fights for Justice!)"  Phil, too, was surprised, but he whole heartily agreed.

Then, Liona curled up into a ball and bounced backward… straight onto Filia (same place as Amelia).  Soon, she plopped down and said, "Fiwia ish a goldwen dwagon and hates mashoku (Filia is a golden dragon and hates mazoku)."

            Finally, Liona plopped down to the seat next to Val and simply hit him on the head with a thwack.  Gourry and Lina both cringed and went to pick up Liona.  Before she was picked up, she simply stated, "Val is special, but he doesn't know his past."

            "Alright you little munchkin.  That's enough out of you," Lina reprimanded Liona.  "Sorry everyone, that's just how she says hello."

            As the three newcomers took their seats, Amelia asked the question on all of their minds.  "L-lina-san?  How does she know that much?  This is the first time we've ever met, right?"

            "Hm?  Oh, yes.  Truthfully, I can't figure it out either.  I do know that it has something to do with her glomping, though.  I'll tell you more about her later.  Why did you send for us?"

            Amelia slightly blushed as she explained.  "Well, you see . . . the Kingdom of Dils is starting to act up, or so we think.  We need to send someone there to deliver the peace treaty, and well, I happen to be that person."

            Zel asked, "So what's the problem?"

            "Hehe, they're known for having a top-of-the-line offensive and defensive army as well as sorcerers.  There's also rumor going around that the King of that kingdom is inhuman.  So I was wondering . . . do you think you can accompany me as bodyguards?"

            Lina held up Liona and said, "Well, my decision depends on what Liona wants.  Right Gourry?"

            Gourry nodded.  Lina continued, "Well Liona-chan, what do you want us to do?"

            Gurgling happily, Liona replied, "Twavel!  Twavel!  Pwotect Pwincess!"

            Lina nodded.  "Well, that settles it.  We three are all for it, Amelia."

            Filia looked at Val.  I'm not sure if I should go with Val.  Maybe it's best that I leave Val with Jillas and Gravos. . ."

            Liona spoke up again.  "Dame (It's supposed to be "No")!  Val come with!  Be playmate!

            Filia considered this.  "That's not a bad idea.  Val always wanted someone his age to play with. What do you say, Val?  Want to come?"

            Val nodded.  He was kind of a silent type in front of people he didn't know (I know this is nothing like Valgaav, but just bare with me.).

            Now everyone looked to Zel.  He blushed and grumbled, "Why should I go?"

            Amelia tried to coax him first.  "Please Zelgadis-san?  It'll mean a lot to me if you come, too.  There might even be a cure there."

            Zel's blush deepened.  Liona backed up Amelia.  "Cure!  Cure!  Zel want cure, yes?"

            Zel sighed.  "Alright. You win.  I'll go."

            Amelia and Lina cheered.  "Yay!  We got him!"

            They decided to leave the next day.  Everyone slept in the castle that night.  In the shadows, a dark silhouette watched Liona from a tree adjacent to the window.

            "So /this/ is the young Liona Inverse.  This assignment will be interesting."

            The figure teleported off to L-sama-knows-where.  For now, everyone slept peacefully and rested up for the coming adventure.

A/N: Whew!  That was a long first chapter.

Liona: Aren't I cute ^_^

Lina:  Yes, but why did I have to get married and go back home?

A/N: Because it's my story.  What I say goes.

*Lina's head droops* Lina: You're harsh.

A/N: Life's harsh.

Amelia + Zel + Filia: I've never been so EMBARRASSED in my life!!!

A/N: *Laughs wholeheartily*  Are you sure?  Maybe I should change that in the future. . 

Everyone: You can change the past?

A/N: Well, no.  But I can change the future so that this won't be the most embarrassing EVER . . .

Everyone: NO! PLEASE DON'T!

A/N: *Smirks Evilly* You'll just have to tune in next time to see!  Ja ne!  (I really am good natured.  Please review.  I'll reveal more about Liona in the next chapter.  So now that you've Read, fill in the other part of the bargain and review.  Please?)


	2. Ambush! Attack of the Killer Bandits?

A/N: Wow, Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

Gourry: Oi, who's that person at the very end of the last chapter?

Xellos: Oh no.  Don't say it.

A/N: *Grin* Sore wa . . . himitsu desu!

Xellos: Stop doing that!

A/N: What?  You can't feed off of your own frustration? ^_^

Xellos: . . .

A/N: Alrighty then.  Don't forget to review!  Let's get on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.  This includes the Slayers characters and world.

Ambush!  Attack of the Killer Bandits?

            "Gourry.  Wake up.  . . . GOURRY WAKE UP!!!!!"

            "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………."

            Lina sighed.  Gourry was sound asleep and they were already running late.  Even Liona was already up.  "Guess I have no choice then.  FIREBALL!"

            "Aaahhhhh!! I'm up!  I'm up!"

            Lina snorted.  "You better be."  Liona clapped and giggled happily.

            An hour later, the group of six started their journey to Dils.  Every so often, Liona would walk alongside her parents, but she generally preferred to be carried.  When she did walk however, she enjoyed talking to Val in that cute little baby language that was very hard for adults to understand.  After a long while, Liona finally got Val to start talking, and they talked until Liona was too tired to talk – which didn't really happen; Gourry just picked her up so she couldn't talk to him anymore (^_^).

            They traveled peacefully all day long and camped in a clearing that night.  Everyone, excluding Val and Liona, took shifts watching.  The next day, they set off early again.  Near early afternoon, Lina noticed something.  Soon, all of the adults noticed it; they were being surrounded – by a group of bandits.

            Zel quietly said, "You noticed it right?  We're being –"

            Lina and Gourry both hissed, "Don't say it!"

            Surprised, Filia asked, "Why?  It's normal for you to be surrounded by bandits, isn't it?"

            Lina and Gourry held their breath.  Liona blinked.  Her ears perked up at the sound of "bandits" and immediately started to bawl her little head off.  Considering she was Lina's daughter, her voice could carry pretty far.  Everyone held his or her ears in pain.  This wasn't any normal toddler crying – This was so loud that it actually hurt.  The bandits felt it too, they groaned and toppled down the hills on either side of them.

            Yelling to Lina, Zel asked, "Can't you turn that thing off?!"

            "I'll try!  SLEEPING!"

            Liona stopped crying and blinked.  Then she fell straight to sleep.

            Lina sighed in relief.  "It's a good thing they didn't come out before you said that – or else I wouldn't have been able to stop her until every bandit around us was knocked out."

            Everyone else sighed too and slowly got up.  Amelia stated, "Lina-san, it's unjust to knock out those bandits with such a terrible racket!"

            Lina rolled her eyes.  "You think I can change that?!  Anyway, since they're already knocked out, we might as well collect whatever they have."

            Gourry added, "And let's get away from here before she wakes up.  If we don't, we'll be in for an even larger hissy fit.  Trust me, I know."

            Lina quickly ran around from bandit to bandit until she came back with a large, somewhat bulky brown bag.

            Then, with a quick glance at Liona, everyone sprinted off down the path.  After a while, they slowed down to a leisurely pace.  Everyone wanted to know more about Liona.

            Lina started, "Okay, well I tell you what I know.  For one thing, I know she is definitely different than any other kid I've known."

            Zel interjected, "I think we ALL know that by now."

            Lina chuckled nervously.  "Yeah, well, all I can say is she has quite a few strange habits that can sometimes get us into trouble.  But besides her glomping, screaming, and head dunking, she's pretty much a nice person.. erm.. baby.

            Amelia wondered aloud, "How old is she now?"

            Lina answered, "Well, she's supposed to be two, but sometimes I swear that she really doesn't act her age."

            Filia changed the subject slightly.  "What was her first word?"

            Gourry answered, "Oh I remember!  She was 15 months old.  She was kind of sleepy, but she said, "Ma..ma…L-shama."

            Filia asked, "Who's 'L-sama'?"

            Gourry shrugged.  "I dunno.  Lina do you?"

            "I'm not sure, but I think she's either referring to me or . . . The Lord of Nightmares."

            Everyone but Lina stopped walking at that.  "WHAT?!"

            "SHHH!  Liona's still asleep!  Well, the Lord of Nightmares is known by many names.  I remember o-onee-ssan told me once that the Golden Lord is known as L-sama by several random people who were close to her . . . or something like that, but I never mentioned The Lord of Nightmares to Liona, so I don't know where she could have learned that from."

            "…" Everybody was quiet; nobody knew how one would respond to something like that.

            In the shadows, a figure smirked.  "L-sama would be pleased."

            Liona stirred.  She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Gourry.  She yawned and smiled happily.  That made everyone else smile, too.  They walked on in peace.

            About three days later, they stopped to ask a local merchant how far away Dils was from there.  They were told that the capital city of Dils was another week of walking, but only another four days if they rode horses.  For good measure, they decided to ride horses and fly the rest.

            The day that they returned the horses at a stop, Val was sitting with Liona and half bragging.

            "My mum is a golden dragon.  You know what a golden dragon is right?"

            Liona cocked her head and replied, "Um… a dwagon that ish goldwen?"

            Val sweatdropped.  "I guess you could say that.  But you know, that means she can fly!"

            "Wow!  Can you fwy too?"

            "I'm trying to learn, but I keep falling down.  They're black because my mum says that I was an ancient dragon."

            "Ancient?  Hmm…. Are you wewwy old?"

            Val facefaulted.  "I'm just about as old as you!  Except I was born first."

            "Eh………….Wewwy?"

            "Of course!"

            Liona made teary eyes.  "Vowel (Val)………………."

            "Uh..What?"

            "I'm HUNGWY!"

            Liona's tummy growled in agreement. (^_^)

            Val sighed.  "Don't tell me.  Tell your parents."

            "Okay, bwye!"

            Liona stood up and waddled over to where her parents were talking with the others.

            "Mommy . . ."

            "What?"

            "I'm hungwy."

            "Eh?  Oh sorry.  We started to eat already.  Here."

            Lina picked Liona up and sat her on the chair next to her and gave her a hot bowl of miso soup (^_^).

            Liona stared at it.  A whole lot of steam was rising up from the soupy mixture. . . She reached what she thought was a reasonable conclusion.

            "Ahh!  It's on fyure(Fire)!"

            Gourry reassured her.  "Don't worry.  It's just very hot still.  Just blow on it and wait a little while."

            Liona stared at it some more.  She slowly blew over the soup.  The wisps of steam blew sideways a little, but it was just replaced with more steam.

            Lina watched this and let out an exasperated sigh.  "Not like that.  Harder.  Like this!"

            Lina expertly blew straight over the soup.  When Liona looked again, the wisps were too thin to be seen.  Liona carefully dipped in a spoon and tried a little (Lina had never given her scalding hot soup before).

            Her eyes and ears perked up.  "Dis ish good!"  She forgot the spoon and just gulped down the whole contents of the bowl.  Excluding Lina, Gourry, and Liona, everyone sweatdropped.  When Liona finished, she put down the empty bowl, rubbed her tummy happily, and hopped down saying, "Tanks for de food!  Bai bye!"

            Soon, they set off once more.  For a short while, at least while they were over the forest, Filia let everyone ride on her back (while in dragon form of course).  Once more, all was peaceful until . . .

            "My, my, are you sure you should be flying around like that?  A hunter might mistake you for a giant lizard."

            Of course, it was Xellos, here to annoy Filia once more.

            "Lizards don't fly – Wait.  I'm not a lizard!  Namagomi!"

            As Filia gave chase to an ever teleporting Xellos, everyone flew off of her back in a wild change of direction.  Amelia, Zel, and Lina quickly cast a Ray Wing and righted themselves.  Zel caught Val and it took both Amelia and Lina to float Gourry to safety.

            Lina suddenly realized that Liona was plummeting to the ground and was frantically waving her arms around.  Zel quickly dove down and caught her, much to everyone's relief.  As soon as they all descended to the ground, Amelia squeaked in surprise.  They had landed in the middle of a whole mob of trolls and berserkers who immediately attacked.  There had to be at least 200 hundred of them; the barrage seemed relentless.  The four adults separated to handle the mob.  Zelgadis left the two young ones in the middle, before joining the fray.

            Amidst the fighting, a figure walked forward from the shadows.  He readied a spell in the form of a glowing fuchsia ball, and sent it hurtling towards the two toddlers.  The four battlers noticed this in the corner of the eye, but before they could reach them, they were mobbed by even more beasts.  Val and Liona instinctively shielded their faces and shut their eyes in preparation.

            Suddenly, just before the sphere connected with them, a golden shield was cast around them.  The ball deflected off of it and it was sent hurtling straight towards the caster.  Fortunately for him, he managed to side step the attack, which completely killed the tree that was behind him.

            A gruff voice emitted from the caster's apparent mouth.  "Who's there?"

            Surrounded by a golden aura, a raven-haired female descended from the sky (at least from the top of the trees).  She landed gracefully in front of the two children.  With a cold look, she told him, "This young girl is under my protection.  If you do not wish to die, I suggest you retreat."

            The caster was apparently scared of this newcomer, because he commanded the beasts to, "RETREAT!!!  But mark my words, whoever you are, we WILL be back."  With that, the person, the berserkers, and the trolls all turned tail and ran.

            High above, Xellos noticed that the attackers were retreating.  He teleported just in time to miss getting hit by Filia's laser breath.

            "That's all the time I have to play around with you today, Filia-san.  But don't worry; I'll be back later for another fantastic meal ^_^"  With those last words, Xellos teleported for the last time in front of Filia, at least for now.

            Suddenly realizing that nobody was on her back anymore, she hurriedly landed and changed back to her human form.  Filia quickly found Lina-tachi.  They were all surrounding what appeared to be a young lady about the same age is Lina and the others.

            Filia came in just as Lina was asking, "What's your name?"

            To which the girl replied, "Korin.  I am known as Korin, the Kamikaze knight."

A/N: Ah . . . That was short and sweet.

Gourry: What's a "Call me kaze night?"

A/N: It's "Kamikaze Knight" and that is a . . .

Xellos: Don't you dare do that again . . .

A/N: Something that you'll probably find out in the next chapter!

Xellos: Phew.

Filia: *grumbles* I can't believe I let that Namagomi distract me like that . . .

Xellos: Me either. ^_^

Filia: Yes . . . Eh?  Why you .. . NAMAGOMI!!! COME BACK HERE!!!

A/N: Alright alright.  I hope they'll stop fighting by the time the next chapter begins.  HA!  Yeah right – those two will probably keep fighting until the end of their days.  Anyways…Reviews are appreciated.  They give me motive to go on with my stories.  Of course, negative comments will downgrade this, but if enough people still like it, I'll still continue it.  Thanks!  Review until next time!  See ya!


	3. Run! The Mazoku are Everywhere!

A/N: Hello everyone!  Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

(To Slayers) Oi!  There's food in the other room!

*All of them go running towards the said room*

A/N: Alright, now that they aren't here, I'll answer your questions:

Alea Seikou – Kamikaze = Divine wind or suicidal?

A: Well, in the Slayers world, Korin's main power will derive from a very strong network of wind.  Meaning, she channels the chaotic power she receives from L-sama and uses it in the form of wind.  So basically, I'm going for the divine wind definition.

Filing Sloth: Giving up on "Liona Inverse the Dragon Tamer"?

A: Of course not.  This story is a prequel of sorts so that that story makes a bit more sense as far as why she can control creatures the way she does.  Other things as well.

A/N: Hmm… That's it?  Okay then.  Read, Savor, and Enjoy the Story!  Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any material that isn't mine.

Run!  The Mazoku are Everywhere!

            "Kami . . . kaze?"  Gourry closed his eyes and assumed his "thinking" pose.  "Hmm…"

            "Ah!  - Umm… What's that?"

            Lina thwacked Gourry on the back of his head.  "Jellyfish brains!  'Kamikaze' literally means 'divine wind'."

            Korin smirked.  She closed her eyes in a Xellos-like manner and nodded.  "My, my.  You certainly know your vocabulary.  Yes, I am a knight whose specialty is divine wind.  Observe."

            Korin raised her right hand and with a swift movement, swung it downwind to the right.  Her hand movement released a small torrent of visible wind from her fingertips, directly past the Slayers.  The five arrow-shaped wind bolts slashed the tree behind them.  A second passed before the tree toppled down in one clean sweep.

            Korin then made another gesture and a gentle wind softly guided the falling tree to a quiet landing.  Liona clapped happily and giggled.  The others looked from the tree to Korin, to the tree, and back to Korin, amazed.  Korin smiled and mock-bowed before Liona.

            "I'm glad you liked my performance."

            Lina smiled and shrugged.  She put a hand on Korin's shoulder and said, "I don't know who you are or what your purpose is, but thanks for protecting the little ones."

            In a voice low enough so that they could barely hear, Korin replied, "I'm only doing what I was ordered to do."  In a regular tone, Korin smiled and told them, "It was nothing.  Mazoku that are too afraid to come out of the shadows are nothing to be afraid of."

            A moment passed.  The statement sunk in.  The five Slayers (Including Filia) simultaneously exclaimed, "EHH?!?!"

            Gourry, surprised, verified, "That was a monster?!  I couldn't see him too well."

            Filia shuddered.  "Another mazoku!  Oh Kami-sama, why me?"

            Korin smirked.  She thought to herself, "Interesting who she's praying to when I can channel her thoughts straight to L-sama."

            Lina had a questioning look on her face.  "How did you know a Mazoku attacked?"

            Korin blinked.  She gestured for the wind to act as a cushion so that she could comfortably sit cross-legged in the air.  She slightly cocked her head to one side and asked innocently, "Wasn't it obvious?"

            They all shook their heads.

            Korin sighed.  "You, more than anybody else, should know that Mazoku have a distinct air about them.  First, most Mazoku will naturally reek of blood because they've killed so many times.  Second, all Mazoku have a stronger astral presence than other beings, since that really is much of their original form.  Third, his eyes showed the traditional Mazoku slitted eyes.  You didn't notice those things?"

            Zelgadis angrily stated, "We were all too /occupied/ to notice those things.  By the way, you seem awfully familiar with the characteristics of Mazoku.  Just who are you, really?"

            Korin sighed again and shook her head.  "I seem to have gotten myself on your suspicion list, haven't I?  Maybe I said too much.  Well, truth be told, I do several odd jobs for my master, many of which that include Mazoku.  I can truthfully swear to you that I am /not/ a Mazoku or an evil being.  Can't you trust my word?"

            A small growl came from the back of Zelgadis' throat.  It was obvious that he didn't.  Meanwhile, Liona had been squirming to get out of Gourry's grasp.  Before anyone could stop her, she wriggled out and jumped onto Korin's chest.  Korin was expecting this, so she softly wrapped her arms around Liona's small figure and smiled softly.  Liona immediately let go.  Korin's scent had intoxicated Liona's senses so that she felt incredibly tired.  Korin bent down her head and whispered into Liona's ear, "Don't worry little one.  L-sama is watching over you.  As long as I'm here, I will protect you from all danger.  But let this be a secret between us two."

            Korin held up a now fast asleep Liona.  She descended and carefully handed her over to Lina.  With a jump, she levitated back into the air.  "Well, Lina-san.  My job is temporarily put off.  My only advice to you and your friends is to be on the watch every minute of every day.  If you aren't, you'll be in for a major surprise when you reach Dils.  Well then, duty calls.  Try to stay out of trouble for Liona's sake.  Farewell for now."

            With that, Korin teleported away.

            A stressmark appeared on Zel's head.  "She tells us to trust her and that she's not a Mazoku, and then goes and teleports like one!  I don't trust her one bit."

            Lina shrugged and turned in the direction of Dils.  "Nothing we can do about it.  We owe her for protecting Val and Liona-chan.  The only thing we can do now is take her advice and wait for them to come to us.  So let's go!"

            A shout of agreement came from all of the travelers.  They started to walk in the direction of Dils.

            Over the course of the remaining week, they were attacked several times.  None, however, were as big as the day that Korin made her appearance.  Speaking of Korin, she hadn't appeared again at all until they arrived in Dils, but her presence was evident.  Now, Gourry and Lina tried even harder to protect Liona, but even for them, some fiends would still get through their defense.  But if anyone outside of the Slayers even came within one foot of Liona, a golden shield would appear around her and blast the intruder back at least 8 feet.  That would be when Lina and or Gourry would finish the intruder off.

            Finally, Lina-tachi reached the capital city of Dils.  There were several things that they all noticed immediately.  First, sentries were on guard at every single doorway and every so often, they could see groups of soldiers roaming the streets.  Second, all of the buildings were gray and dreary.  Third, the sky was thickly covered in gray storm clouds.  These things made the Slayers automatically feel uneasy and dread what was to come.

Lina's stomach growled, quickly followed by Gourry and Liona's stomach.  With food in their minds, they set out to find the closest restaurant or inn.  The others followed them down the street.  About five minutes later, Lina finally spotted a large restaurant called, "Dils Diner".  Lina started to walk through the doorway before the crossed spears of two door sentries stopped her.

Outraged as usual, especially with her hunger increasing dramatically by the second, Lina exclaimed, "What's the meaning of this?!  Do you have any idea who I am?!"

With eyes looking straight ahead, the left sentry mechanically stated, "Show your ID.  This diner is reserved for people who have identification."

This made Lina even madder.  "What?!  ID?  I don't need no stinkin' ID!  I am Lina Inverse- Sorceress Extraordinaire!"

The right sentry repeated in the same manner but a bit firmer, "Show your ID.  This diner is reserved for people who have identification."

"That's it!  FIREBALL!!!"

The sentries didn't even flinch as the ball of fire bounced off of their armor.

"Nani?! (What?!)  What happened?"

Filia and Amelia held Lina back before she tried to attack again.  Filia answered, "Of course it didn't work, Lina-san.  Didn't you notice that their armor is made out of orhalthcon?"

"Eh?  Oh, you're right."  Lina let out an exasperated sigh and escaped their hold.  "Fine then.  We'll just have to eat elsewhere.  Come on; I'm hungry."  Lina turned and walked away.  The others looked at each other and ran after her.

The Slayers went all over town looking for a place to eat.  Unfortunately, every place demanded the same thing; identification.  Hours later, the seven weary travelers rested on the edge of a large fountain.

Lina sighed.  "That was the last of them.  Darn it, why does this city alone insist on asking for ID?"

It was then that Korin teleported in.  "Yare, yare.  What are you all doing, sitting around?  Didn't you have a mission to accomplish?"

Amelia let out a heavy sigh and answered for everyone.  "We're too tired to go to the castle.  We need food and rest but everywhere we go, we're asked for ID, and we don't know what they mean by that."

Korin rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply.  "You guys are hopeless.  Here, follow me; I'll get you in."

Slightly puzzled, Lina, Gourry, Liona, Zel, Amelia, Filia, and Val, followed Korin to the castle gate.  Like the Slayers, she was stopped and asked for Identification.  She wordlessly held out her hand, spread out her fingers, and launched her wind attack.  The two shots on either side of her middle finger hit both eyes of both sentries.  The middle one attacked the gate at the exact middle, unlocking it.  Korin easily pushed open the gates and gestured for them to go inside.

The Slayers all sweatdropped.  Lina exclaimed, "THAT'S their idea of identification?!"

Korin shrugged.  "I guess you could say that.  Don't worry; all of the sentries here are mazoku – they can easily heal from that kind of attack."

Gourry, Amelia, and Filia's eyes became saucers.  "ALL of them?!  So this place is crawling with mazoku?!"  Filia shuddered.

Xellos suddenly popped in and said, "You aren't /scared/ are you, Filia-san?"

"Eh?  NAMAGOMI!"

Before Filia could hit him with the mace, Xellos teleported away again.  Unfortunately, Korin was standing directly behind where Xellos was.  If it weren't for Korin's wind shield and power, she would have been sent flying.

In a grim tone, Korin stated, "You shouldn't play around at a time like this.  I suggest that you go in before those two sentries revive themselves.  If they do, I'm not going to help you."

After easily choosing entering over facing the sentry mazoku themselves, the Slayers walked through the gate.  Korin closed the gates behind them.  Korin then confidently strode towards the front door, repeated the action and once more walked through.

The Slayers were amazed at the interior.  Everything was constructed of a shiny ice-blue marble.  The multiple chandeliers up above each housed 10 blue flames on gray candles.  Korin silently led them through the empty corridors to a giant set of double doors.  Korin used her wind to open these doors as well.  This was repeated a final time as Korin opened the doors to what was the Slayers' greatest delight, at the moment.  It was a long table filled with piles of succulent dishes of food almost identical to the buffet that was at the temple of the Flare Dragon (Filia's ex-temple/shrine).

Korin finally told them, "Eat as much as you want for now.  Be sure to feed the kids as well.  I have other business here, so you must excuse me.  Well, bon appetit!"

Gourry stated as he drooled, "I don't know what you just said, but let's dig in!"  A loud shout of agreement echoed throughout the large room as the Slayers did just that.  Korin smirked once more as she backed out of the room and teleported to a different part of the castle.

When all of the Slayers were stuffed, Korin returned.

After acknowledging that everyone was well fed, she led them to the other side of the castle.  In one room, there were two luxurious canopy beds – both a blood red in color.  There was also a basic dresser and mirror as well as an adjoining bathroom.  Korin led the girls to this room before leading the boys to the room across the hall.  This room also had two canopy beds, but these were a dark blue.  It also had a desk and an adjoining bathroom.  Korin left them to change into the supplied clothes and go to sleep.  Korin did the same for the girl's side.  When Amelia asked where she was going to sleep, Korin just smiled and shook her head.

"When you wake up, meet up with the guys and follow the corridor back to the main entrance.  From there, turn and go up the stairs and through the door to the throne room.  I'll be waiting for you there, as well as the king and his advisors.  Well, good night."

Once everyone was in bed, Korin blew out the light and disappeared into the night.  When Lina woke up the next morning, she went over to the window and peeked outside.  To her surprise, it was the same exact temperature and color as the day before.  Apparently, the sky didn't change whether it was morning, noon, or night.  The clock on her bedside table told her that it was approximately 8:30 AM (I don't know how their clocks work).  Lina changed back into her clothes and fixed her hair.  During this time, the others happened to wake up.  Lina took Liona and the four girls (including Liona) went across the hallway to the guys' door.  Amelia quietly knocked.

Zelgadis soon opened the door.  He was fully dressed and had a sleepy but awake Val in his arms.  Zel was incredibly grumpy for some reason, however.

Amelia sensed that something seemed off.  She asked, "Zelgadis-san?  What's wrong?  Are you sick?  You seem a bit different this morning."

Zel gruffly handed Val over to Filia and replied, "This is how I always am before I have my coffee.  Not to mention Gourry snored so loud throughout the night that I could sleep.  I'll be fine."

Amelia smiled and nodded.  Filia looked around and said, "I think that's everyone. . . wait.  Where's Gourry?"

Zel opened the door wider and said, "Where do you think?  He's sleeping like a log."

Lina used one hand to hold up her head and sighed deeply.  "I'll handle this."

Lina quietly crept up to Gourry and smirked as she put a gloved hand on Gourry's mouth.

"Fireball!"

Gourry woke up with a start as he felt that his mouth on fire.  He ran wildly throughout the room trying to put it out.  Lina laughed hysterically for a few moments, but finally put it out with an Aqua Create.

As soon as Gourry realized that he was now soaking wet, he looked at Lina who was still trying to suppress her laughter.

Amelia put her hands on her hips and declared, "Lina-san, that was unjust!  Gourry-san could be scarred for life!"

Lina winked as she said, "Then maybe he'll think twice about sleeping with his mouth open that wide next time."

Gourry pouted.  "Liiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaa. . . "

Lina picked up Liona and headed out the door.  "Come on, we can't waste time here – we've got an appointment to keep."

Clueless as always, Gourry asked, surprised, "Eh?  We do?  With who?"

Lina conked Gourry on the head as she said, "Jellyfish brains!  Yes!  With Korin and the king!"

Amelia gestured Lina to lower her voice.  "Please calm down Lina-san.  After being woken up by being fireballed in the mouth, I'm surprised he can even /talk/ right now."

Lina waved it off.  "Oh he can handle it.  Come on, we're already late."

Lina-tachi started to walk through the corridors and easily found the throne room.  With a deep intake of breath, Lina pushed opened the heavy stone doors (with the help of Zel and Gourry) and walked in.

As soon as the doors opened, blue flames were ignited along the whole length of the walls.  Directly in front, in a cushioned stone throne, was apparently the crowned king.  He was blue-haired and would have been considered handsome if his eyes didn't have an extremely ice-cold look in them.  On his right side stood a woman with braided darker blue hair and an almost emotionless face.  On the left side stood Korin, with a satisfied look on her face.  On either side of the aisle connecting the Slayers with the throne were a few empty stone-cold benches perfectly align with each other.  Korin motioned for them to come forward.  Filia felt hesitant, and had an even worse feeling than when she sensed Xellos before meeting him, but she slowly followed.  Once they were all inside, the doors shut behind them with a loud, echoing slam.  All of the Slayers' hearts skipped a beat in that one second.  They instinctively turned to see the door closed tight.  After a moment, they realized there was nothing they could do but walk forward.

When they stopped directly in front of the king, Korin motioned for everyone but the first speaker to seat themselves on the first benches.  Gourry, Lina, and Liona sat on one bench while Zel, Filia, and Val sat on the one across from them.  Amelia stayed up front and began telling the king of the peace treaty information and all of that boring legal stuff (^_^!).  It was quite plain to see that everyone in the room was getting bored, especially when she started to get off topic and was ranting about the injustice of attacking peaceful neighbors. . . That was when the King snapped and gruffly interrupted her, "Get to the point.  Why are you here?"

Amelia blushed and simply stated as she held out a piece of paper (with writing) and a pen, "We want you to sign a peace treaty with Seyruun.  We don't want to fight another kingdom if we can prevent it from starting."

A stressmark appeared on the king's head.  "That's all you wanted to say?"

"Umm.. Yes." Amelia blushed a bit more.

The king smirked.  He snapped his fingers and two guards teleported in and held both of Amelia's arms.

Amelia cried out, "Lina-san, help me!"

            Lina and Zel abruptly stood up and shouted, "Amelia!  Elmekia Lance!"

            They both aimed for the eyeholes in the two soldiers.  It went inside the armor and effectively killed the weakling mazoku.  Zel held up Amelia as she verified, "Is that a no?"

            The king sarcastically said, "I'm glad you caught my drift.  Seyruun is quite possibly the most dangerous kingdom to us right now."  He smirked again.  "We'll attack it first."  The King snapped his fingers again and this time, the woman on his right side teleported in front of Amelia and teleported both of them away.  She went so quickly that nobody had enough time to react.  Zel punched the floor in his frustration (that had to hurt since it was made of stone).

            The King harshly laughed.  "Lina Inverse!  You're the one we want!  If you won't join us by choice, it will have to be force!"  As his parting words, he added, "Oh yes, I am known as Grausherra – Dynast Grauscherra."  With that, Dynast, one of the three remaining Mazoku Lords, teleported back to his main base.

            After a moment, Korin spoke.  "What do you intend to do, Lina-san?"

            With fire in her eyes, Lina quickly answered, "Isn't it obvious?  We're going to go rescue Amelia!  She's like a little sister to me – I can't just abandon her.  Right, Zel?"  Lina winked in Zel's direction.  After a few silent moments, he replied while standing up with his head hung down, "Ah (Yes)."

            In her usual loud voice, Lina declared, "Alright!  We're going to rescue the princess . . . erm…  Korin, do you know where they took her?"

            Korin smiled.  "I would think that it would be Dynast's base in the North Pole.  He's always either there or here, and he's obviously not here."

            Lina's face suddenly revealed her dread.  "The North Pole?!  We'll freeze to death!"

            Korin smiled.  "I suggest you bring a cloak."  Korin teleported away.

            Filia involuntarily shivered.  "Lina-san.  Do you really plan to purposely travel to a M-mazoku's home in, of all places, the North Pole?  That's double suicidal!"

            Liona spoke for Lina.  "Can't abandon Amelia!  Amelia friend!"

            Gourry messed up Liona's hair as he patted her head.  "Well said, Liona-chan."

            Lina agreed.  Zel, with his head still hung, turned and slowly walked towards the door.

            "Uh.. Zel?  I don't think we should go that way."

            Zel stopped at Lina's words.  He turned and coldly asked, "What makes you say that?"

            "Well think about it.  Didn't you hear Korin before?  This place is /crawling/ with mazoku that small magic won't do much against.  Considering that their king isn't here, and Korin isn't here to help us, I'd say we'd be very much outnumbered."

            Filia asked, "Then what do you suggest we do?  We can't stay in here forever."

            Lina grinned.  "I'm so /glad/ that you asked, Filia-/san/.  How about you teleport us all out of here?"

            Fila stepped back.  "Eh?!  Me?  Where do you want to teleport to?"

            "Well, we'll need supplies first.  You know, heavy cloaks and food.  We'll need to rest up too.  How long do you need to rest between teleporting?"

            "How long?  Well, I just rested so . . . maybe an hour or two at the least."

            "That should be long enough.  Okay, how about you teleport us to Gyria?  That's the city about 30 miles east of here."

            "I suppose - /anything/ to get out of this place.  Everyone, gather around."

            Everyone held onto each other as Filia teleported them into the city of Gyria.  Just in time, too.  Just before Filia teleported them, Lina saw the throne door slam open, revealing throngs of waiting mazoku soldiers.

A/N:  Much too long. --__--!  Oh well.  Sorry it took so long to post this chapter – I kind of procrastinated.  Oh yeah, about the reviews.  Before you actually click the review button (to view them), it says there are six.  But when you actually open it, there are only three.  Just to let you know, even if it doesn't appear there, I still received your reviews and I greatly appreciate your time.  Oh did you see?  I have a website now ^_^  If you want to check it out, here's the link: 

Enjoy!  Please leave a comment if you can!


	4. The Deal with the Mazoku

Lina: HEY!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!

A/N: *Ahem*  You may refer to me as Korin(-sama)

Lina: WHATEVER!! YOU LIED!  WHERE IS MY FOOD!!!

A/N:  What are you talking about?  There was a full buffet right before the last chapter..

Lina: *taps foot impatiently*  /Well/?

A/N:  *snaps fingers* Now I remember!  I showed Gourry where it was before when he asked where breakfast was.  Erm… Why don't you ask him?

Lina: *Turns to see Gourry with a napkin tucked under his collar and an incriminating piece of drumstick in his hand*  Gourry!!!  That's MINE!

Lina rushes over to grab the drumstick from Gourry, but suddenly tries to stop in vain when the drumstick vanished from Gourry's grip.  With a crash, Lina loses her balance and topples to the ground, letting Gourry break her fall.  Lina, blushing, quickly stands up just in time to see Korin, drumstick in hand, on the other side of the room.  In horror, Lina watches as Korin happily holds the drumstick to her mouth and takes a bite.  Then, as if she didn't want it anymore, she throws it out the window, to the dogs waiting below. . .

A/N: /Any/wayz…. Slayers + characters + anything else that doesn't belong to me are not mine to own, nor will it ever be so.  Oh yes umm… the reason why Lina didn't bother trying her usual methods to get into the restaurant (blow away sentries, burn to crisp, etc) was for two main reasons 1) she realized that all of the walls, roads, and buildings were actually thick stones encased in a layer of orihalcon (the armor covered the sentries head to toe in strong orihalcon as well), so most of the spells the she dared to use would be deflected (it's REALLY strong… 2) Lina also realized that the sentries were a pair of mazoku, lower-level, but still mazoku, and remembered being told never to pick a fight with a mazoku if you could help it.  About the fire-in-the-mouth bit… hehe… sorry, just having a little fun … sleeping in a mazoku-infested city can do some strange things to people…  Alrighty then!  I've rambled on for much too long.  On with the story! ^_^

The Deal With the Mazoku 

            Something went horribly wrong.  Instead of teleporting away, the group bounced off the walls in the form of Filia's golden light/aura.  Soon, they came to a rough stop where they were only moments before.  The throng of guards was coming towards them at a swift speed, momentarily taken by surprise by the bouncing golden light.  First to react, Lina and Zel both put up a temporary shield against the oncoming fray of low-level, but still potentially dangerous, monsters (they all had sharp weapons).  Realizing that the teleportation didn't work, and that her power seemed to be at full-power, Filia lent a helping hand and also put up a barrier between them and the mazoku.  The soldiers relentlessly attempted to break down the barrier by force, but they had no such luck.

            As half of Lina's concentration went to powering her shield, the other half went towards wondering aloud what had happened.  She conversed with the others to see if they had any idea.

            "It should have worked.  I can't imagine what went wrong," Filia murmured half to herself.

            Always one to put two and two together, Zel voiced his theory.  "If you think about it, this is Dynast's, a Mazoku /Lord/, 'throne room', right?  So Filia, being a golden dragon, might have had her powers slowly drained away by just being here."

            Gourry, having nothing to do but scratch his head, asked, "Meaning…….What?"

            Grimacing, Lina answered, "Meaning Filia is too weakened to teleport us out of here."

            As soon as she said this, Filia's barrier seemed to flicker on and off perilously.

            Gourry still looked confused, but Filia nodded, understanding.  "So what do you suggest we do, Lina-san?"

            "We don't have a choice – we'll have to fight our way out of here.  Gourry – Since you aren't busy at the moment, make sure Liona and Val are safe.  Zel, I'm sure you realize by now that all of these guards are mazoku.  So here's the plan: While Filia continues to hold the barrier, you charge up a Ra Tilt and I'll try a Dragon Slave.  Then Filia will drop the barrier and we'll hit them dead on, got it?"

            Everyone agreed to Lina's plan, or more accurately, they didn't have much of a choice.  Gourry put Liona in a sort of "sack" used to carry her whenever they had their hands full with something else while on the move.  Gourry carefully put Val next to her and took his sword (regular) out, ready for battle.  Lina and Zel murmured their spells while Filia used the rest of her concentration into holding the barrier.  When Lina and Zel were both ready, Filia received a 'ready' nod from Lina and she let down the barrier.  It appeared that the Mazoku had received an order to retreat not long ago, because when the two spells were released, the closest Mazoku was at least at the doorway.

            A strange thing occurred when both spells hit the same monster at the same time.  The spells combined and after a large flash of light, formed the shape of a large, pitch black, luminescent ball of crackling energy.  The ball halted for a few seconds.  Breathless, the Slayers watched with surprised curiosity, to see what would happen.  Suddenly, the ball exploded in a Dragon Slave-like manner, but to a much larger extent and power.  Luckily, Filia cast a barrier bubble around them that saved them from sharing the same fate as the mazoku.  Once the smoke had cleared, the Slayers saw that absolutely nothing remained of the city of Dils.  There was not a single trace of a mazoku, orihalcon building or castle in sight.  In fact, what they saw below them could be described as a very large crater twice the size in length and depth as the aftermath of a Dragon Slave.  Two feet from the ground, Filia's power collapsed, along with the barrier, allowing them to land themselves.  Filia was very tired, but she reassured them that she would be okay with a few minutes of rest.  Lina decided to sit down and regain her energy, and the rest followed suit.  Of course, Gourry didn't have much to do this time, but he let down the two toddlers and fed them both a few rations that he had.

            Before long, they heard a distant and slow clapping from afar.  They all turned their heads left and right, trying to see where it was coming from.  Liona was the first to spot Korin, who suddenly appeared in front of her and was walking towards them, hands slowly clapping.  Once she was within close-range talking distance, she closed her eyes and smiled happily.  "My that was /most/ entertaining.  Don't you agree?"

            Lina was outraged.  She stood up and angrily accused Korin, "You knew about all of this from the start - didn't you?"

            Feigning innocence, Korin pointed to herself and innocently answered, "Me?  To what extent did you think I had to do with all of this?"

            "Setting all the mazoku against us and allowing Amelia to be kidnapped by a Mazoku Lord!"

            Korin smiled again and waggled a gloved finger in front of her, in a way very similar to Xellos.  She corrected Lina's statement, "For your information, Dynast is responsible for everything mazoku-related in the kingdom of Dils.  That includes the army of mazoku and Amelia's kidnapping.  Also, it was /your/ fault that she was kidnapped in the first place.  You could have easily saved her, if you wanted to."

            Zel was starting to get riled up.  "Of course we wanted to prevent her kidnapping!  But what could we do?  This is a mazoku lord we're talking about here.  They caught us by surprise, too."

            Korin looked like she was going to let out another interesting tidbit, but decided against it.  "Think what you will.  Well, are you planning on rescuing Amelia anytime soon?"

            Gourry suddenly piped up.  "Eh?  We're leaving already?"

            Lina sighed.  She nodded before suddenly striking a pose and announcing, "We're off to rescue Amelia!"

            A lone wind blows a tumbleweed past them during the period of silence that soon followed.

            Korin smirked.  Filia asked, "What's wrong Lina-san?"

            Lina rubbed the back of her head and chuckled slightly.  "Ermm… Does anybody know exactly where Dynast's hideout is?"

            Val suddenly said in a ghostly and solemn tone, "Exactly 300 miles north of here – in the North Pole."

            Lina and Filia looked at Val as if this was the first time he ever spoke.  Well, to be honest, that was the longest sentence that ever came out of Val's mouth, not to mention the most informative as well.

            Korin nodded and spoke before anyone else could react to Val's response.  "He's right you know.  Quite accurate actually.  Well, you know how far away it is and where it's located.  So how do you plan to get there?  I believe Filia is too tired out to teleport you there now."

            Lina suddenly had an idea and looked at Korin.  "You don't suppose . . . that /you/ could teleport us there, could you, Korin-/san/?"

            Korin stroked her chin with her hand in thought.  She glanced at Liona's innocent face before looking back at Lina.  Then she closed one eye and said, "If you agree to the consequences."

            Lina backed away slowly.  "What do you mean by that?"

            Korin didn't answer as she slowly walked forward and crouched down directly in front of Liona.  She smiled gently and asked her in a sweet tone, "Liona-chan?  Do you trust me?"

            Liona cutely cocked her head to one side and nodded.

            Korin smiled more and asked, "That's good.  Liona-chan, do you know what your mother is known as?"

            Liona nodded again and said, "L-sama."

            Korin smirked.  She glanced quickly at Lina before asking another question, "Do you know what else She is known as?"

            Liona giggled happily and answered, "Mother of Everything; Lord of Nightmares."

            Korin smiled and patted Liona's head a little.  She whispered, "Good girl.  I already know she's proud of you."

            Korin then stood up and faced the grown-up Slayers.  "Alright.  Everybody hold someone's hand so we can make a closed circle.  Kids included."

            They did as she told them and Korin began muttering the spell.  Lina, who was on her left side, heard most of the spell which sounded like, "Mother of Everything, Golden Lord shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos.  I call upon thee, having sworn myself to thee, to transport us to the place that we desire.  Chaos Shift."

            Immediately, everyone was encased by a pitch black chaos bubble.  Then, just as soon as the bubble appeared, it disappeared, along with the ring of Slayers.  Inside, it felt both cold and inviting at the same time, though, how this was possible, was still a mystery.  However, the ride was soon over and the bubble reappeared in an ice cold, freezing room.  When the Slayers opened their eyes and looked around, they immediately found the room to be completely devoid of objects save the throne and a narrow ice pillar.  Hanging from an ice-like whip protruding from the pillar, from her hands, was an unconscious Amelia.  Before anyone had anytime to react, the black chaos bubble gathered together in the middle of the circle, to form a fizzling and crackling ball of chaos.  As soon as the chaos was completely collected, the ball launched itself straight for Korin, and sent her crashing into the ice cold wall at least 30 feet behind the Slayers.

            Korin winced as the ball changed into a black aura that surrounded her, and then slowly disappeared altogether.  The Slayers started running towards her when they heard a voice coming from the opposite direction; the throne.  "You infidels have dared to barge into my humble abode and then /dare/ to ignore me?  You should pay for your insolence.  Die."

            The Slayers stopped and turned in time to see Dynast himself casting a Dynast Breath.  The only thing they could think of doing was splitting up left and right to dodge the spell.  Out of instinct, Lina grabbed Liona and Filia grabbed Val right before they split.  If they had dodged even a second later, they would have been caught in the spell and might have very well died.  Wondering if a non-fatal plan could be possible, Lina attempted to negotiate.  In her usual /bargaining/ voice, Lina stated, "Hold on a minute there, buddy.  We don't want to fight you if we don't have to.  All we want is Amelia back."

            Dynast raised an eyebrow and glanced in Korin's direction.  She smirked and nodded.  Dynast turned back to Lina and said in a laid back fashion, "By all means, we do not wish to fight any more than you do.  Here is my offer: We will return this lowly human to you if you join us, Miss Inverse."

            Korin coughed and slowly stood up.  She grinned wanly and teleported behind Lina.  She whispered in her ear, "Do you like Amelia enough to sacrifice yourself for her well-being?"

            Without answering, Lina bent down her head and stood up.  She chuckled softly in a ghastly way.  Then, she looked up at Dynast with her usual determined face.  "You're kidding, right?  That must be the most unbalanced trade I've ever heard of.  Fireball!"

            Lina didn't aim at Dynast though.  She aimed at the ice "rope" that was holding Amelia.  Taking this as his cue, Zelgadis used his lightning speed to catch her and come back to where the Slayers were all now standing.

            Dynast appeared to be severely aggravated by this, but coolly snapped his fingers, summoning Sherra, his general.  Wordlessly, she smirked and held her special sword before her.  Zel got ready to unsheath his sword, but Gourry stopped him.  He stepped forward and withdrew his own sword from his sheath.  He confidently smiled as he rushed forward before anybody could stop him.  As if he were small fry, Sherra loosely held her sword with her left hand and purposely looked the other way as she started to swing her sword in a continual circle in front of her.  Her timing was perfect because Gourry's sword charged through the barrier a second after Sherra dodged the blade easily and her swinging blade cut off Gourry's blade without so much as pausing its swing.

            As for Gourry, he held his now broken blade vertically in front of him.  His eyes became as big as saucers at what he had just seen, as if it was the last thing in the world that he had expected to happen.  Lina clutched her forehead with her hand and shook her head in disappointment.  She at least expected Gourry to know that a regular blade wouldn't work on a high-level Mazoku-held sword.  Korin sighed and thought, "I guess I better give it to him before he goes and gets himself killed.  I wouldn't want Liona to watch something as cruel as that."

            Korin watched as Sherra once more swung her sword in an apparent attempt to decapitate poor Gourry, but he thankfully jumped out of the way.  For now, that was the only thing he could do, especially after Dynast had specifically ordered Sherra to kill him.

            Bracing herself, Korin called out to Gourry.  She used a spell with her left hand to hold Sherra back while she cast a different "spell" with her right.  As everyone's eyes turned to her, Korin drew the basic shape of a sword (a horizontal line crossed by a much shorter vertical line near the end) in the air.  A blue light traced the lines she had drawn.  Then, she gripped the would-be hilt and a real sword appeared.  To anyone's naked eye, it didn't look anything like a normal sword.  No, it was, in fact, the Legendary Sword of Light, which was supposed to be with the Overworlders, along with the other four Darkstar weapons.

            Everyone in the room couldn't believe what she had done.  Lina sputtered, "T-that's the Sword of Light!  I thought… Korin!  How'd you get that sword?!"

            Korin smiled and shook her head.  "This is no time to explain.  Gourry, catch!"

            Gourry caught the sword, surprised but very gratified.  Gourry barely had time to position himself before Korin released the spell and Sherra came charging towards him.  Now that Gourry had a formidable weapon, he easily sparred with Sherra.  They went back and forth all over the room, with an occasion scratch to either side.  Soon afterwards, Lina felt that since this might go on for quite a while, she might as well get some information out of Korin in the mean time.

            She turned to ask Korin first, about the spell, but immediately saw that she was in no condition to answer any questions.  Korin was down on her knees with both arms in front of her, barely holding her up.  She looked as if she was vomiting blood, but her hair covered Lina's view.  Even if Lina had seen it though, she would not have seen /blood/ emitting from Korin's mouth.

            "Korin!  Are you okay?"  Lina bent down and put a hand on her shoulder."

            Korin coughed again and slowly informed Lina, "Never let your guard down.  You can't trust anybody but yourself, and even then, sometimes you can't even do that."

            With those words, Korin teleported away and Lina's hand hit the floor.  Lina quietly stared at the place where Korin had been just moments before.  Startled, she saw what Korin had really coughed up.  /Black/ Blood.  However, at the moment, Lina couldn't even be sure of that, because the blood soon faded from view.

            Just then, Gourry and Sherra charged towards each other once more, but this time, the results were different.  Sherra's sword had managed to pierce his stomach, while Gourry's had gone straight through Sherra's would be shoulder (just below it, anyway).  Both withdrew their swords from the other's body, both looking quite exhausted.  Amelia began to stir and soon opened her eyes wide only to be greeted by the sight of Gourry, with a hole in his stomach.

            Sherra appeared to not even feel her injury.  She smirked and flicked the blood off of her sword with one fling.  "You know, if you don't want him to die from my sword's poison, I suggest you either heal him or get him to the nearest person that can."  Those words seemed to spring them to life because Amelia and Filia rushed to heal Gourry.  As for Lina, she quietly stood up with her bangs covering her eyes.  She started to whisper a spell under her breath.  Once finished, she looked up at Sherra with a murderous glare in her eyes.  Lina charged forward as she cried out, "RAGNA BLADE!!!"

            Taken completely by surprise, Sherra barely dodged the first swing, although Lina had been pretty far when she had first cast the spell.  Lina chased after Sherra with almost inhuman speed, fueled by a mixture of panic, anger, and feelings of deep revenge and resentment.  Perhaps Sherra was not very used to injuries of any kind, because it deeply affected her speed, even with teleporting.  After a few missed swings, the Ragna Blade finally hit its mark and Sherra seemed to have been slain (No! _ I kind of liked her…).  Lina let the blade disappear from her grasp and breathing hard, turned to see if Gourry was all right.  Thankfully, Filia and Amelia had come to the rescue just in time because Gourry was stirring, and not a trace of blood could be seen.

            Dynast was horrified at what he had just witnessed.  He had been told that Lina Inverse was a force to be reckoned with – not just anybody could have killed the greatest of the five Mazoku Lords – but he had never expected to see such an immense collection of raw chaos energy.  Not only that, but his only general had been killed by it.  He was sure that if he acted quickly, he could have her restored, but it would take a long time to train her all over again.  Dynast looked at the group before him, all happy to see Gourry and Amelia alive (this did nothing to improve his mood, in fact, it made him feel sick to his stomach).  Dynast grimaced and noticed, with surprise, that the two little ones were on the outer sides, peering over tall shoulders to see Gourry.  He smirked because he had just then noticed a familiar purple aura about to appear in that very room.

            Sure enough, Xellos Metallium, general and priest to the great Zelas Beastmaster, teleported in just behind Liona.  Filia immediately noticed and grabbed her mace from underneath her skirt.  However, in those few moments that she was doing so, Xellos grabbed Liona by the mouth and stomach (one gloved hand on each) and teleported away.  Lina, Gourry, and the rest of the Slayers watched, horrorstruck, as Xellos reappeared a few feet in the air with a squirming Liona in his grasp.  Xellos spoke a few words before teleporting for a good length of time.  "Lina Inverse.  It is here that I must say that we are most definitely enemies.  Don't worry though.  Liona-chan will be in good hands, my master's.  Maybe, just maybe, we'll even take her to visit Deep Sea Dolphin as well. . ."

            Lina struck the ground hard with her fist in deep frustration.  Just three years ago, Gourry had been taken from her by Hellmaster, and he had almost died in front of her.  Now, it seemed as if all three of the remaining Mazoku Lords were working together to resort to kidnapping her only daughter for who knows what purpose.  Also, Lina had a feeling that Korin was very much mixed up in all this, but whether she was on their side or the Mazoku's side, Lina knew that one thing was certain – she was powerful, and she knew spells that summoned power from the Lord of Nightmares herself.

A/N:  Ah…Another chapter finished.  Do you like?  Will you review?  Please?  I would have written the names of the Overworlder and Sherra's sword, but I just forgot.  Also, take note that I have never read any of the Slayers manga, and therefore know nothing about anything that may have taken place in that storyline.  Hmm…In case it isn't apparent the chapter title refers to the deal with Amelia for Lina, basically.  Course, another deal will soon come, I'm sure you can guess what it is.  I hope I got everything accurate, but I'm aware that at some points, certain characters are pretty OOC.  Oh wellz.  Please review and thanks again to those that have reviewed my previous chapters.  ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne(See ya)!


	5. Uh Oh! Trouble on the Go!

A/N: Yay!  I'm glad your curiosity is peeked. That means you'll keep reading to see what happens next, yes?  I think for one of /my/ stories, it's going pretty fast.  I'm writing this half on the wing, so I don't know how long it will be, exactly.  I think I'm just going to fix a few details in Liona Inverse the Dragon Tamer and then repost the chapters separately, so I don't lose the reviews (at least, I hope not) ^_^.  Oh yes, if you want to find some more information about Korin (really, Kollina), go to the very last chapter of my first story, Inner Beings.  Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Uh Oh!  Trouble on the Go 

            The room was quiet.  As soon as Xellos had disappeared, Dynast had as well.  Not that anyone really noticed – they were too busy watching Lina.  They knew what a traumatizing experience this was for her, especially after the Hellmaster ordeal.  Slowly, Gourry walked towards Lina and put a comforting arm around her.

            Quietly, he asked, "Lina, are you okay?"

            Obviously fighting back the urge to seriously hurt somebody, Lina vehemently replied between clenched teeth, "My two-year-old daughter was just kidnapped by a powerful monster that was once on our side.  Do you /think/ I'm okay?"

            As she thought what Gourry's response might be, she held up a hand and added, "Don't answer that."

            Slowly, Lina stood up again with her bangs covering her eyes once more.  In a dangerously low voice, Lina declared, "Let's go.  I need to vent some anger on some bandits."

            As if an invisible being heard her "wish", all six of them were suddenly teleported back to the ruined city of Dils.  However, the only thing different was that the city of Dils didn't seem ruined at all.  Curious, Lina looked around at the bustling lines of people moving up and down the packed dirt road.  On either side of the road were regular buildings, most of them selling something or other.  It was apparent that they had landed in a prospering marketplace.

            Filia stopped a passing merchant and asked where they were.  The man answered "Dilss," before starting to walk again.

            Filia looked towards Lina, but her (Lina's) eyes had become glossy with greed as they looked towards a restaurant sign that read, "ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET - - Gourmet food all just for one gold piece!"

            As if verifying her current thoughts, her stomach growled loudly.

            This also triggered a response from Gourry.  "Lina – last one there's a rotten egg!"

            Her competitive blood rising by the second, Lina declared back, "Yeah – See ya later jellyfish brains!"

            With that, both of them raced into the restaurant, with the remaining four "Slayers" slowly following them in an eased walk.

             Trouble temporarily forgotten, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Filia, Val, and Zel (in order of largest to smallest "meal") buried their worries in towers of food (more Lina than anybody else).  What put Lina in an especially good mood was the fact that all of it paid up to only one gold piece.

            However, when they finished and the manager (this was a special case) gave them the bill, the outcome was slightly different then expected.  As usual, Lina was outraged and as usual, she attracted a crowd.  Needless to say, she was close to making the manager cower in fear.

            "30 Gold pieces?!  That's crazy!  Your sign said '1 Gold Piece for All You Can Eat!'  Explain yourself old man!"

            The manager nervously cleared his throat and explained his calculations between stutters.  "Y-you s-see M-miss.  Perhaps you didn't finish reading the sign.  The last part said 'Four dishes for 1 gold piece'.  You miss, had 40 dishes by yourself, which adds up to 10 gold pieces already.  That blonde man next to you had 36 dishes – equal to 9 gold pieces.  The raven haired girl had three while the green haired little boy had one – which adds up to one gold piece as well.  The blonde lady had 2 large dishes and that peculiar traveler in the corner had four pots of coffee – I'll count that as another one."

            Zel was quick to calculate.  Even though he didn't care if they had to pay 30 Gold pieces, he didn't want Lina to lose her temper.  Bad things always happened when she did.  "That's still only 21 gold pieces.  Where did the other 9 come from?"

            The manager was still holding up remarkably well under the penetrable glare of Lina Inverse, but it was easy to see that he was going to lose it soon.

            "W-well, you cleared out the food that I had set out for diners /completely/ - a three gold piece charge.  Then you cleared out my reserve pantry stash – an additional five gold piece charge.  The last gold piece is simply tax."

            "/TAX?!?!/  Why you little-!" Lina was struggling to do bodily harm to the poor old manager while Gourry was holding her back (easily I might add) "That's a rip-off!"

            Lina gave Gourry a quick kick on his shin with her heel so that he'd let go of her.  Then, wasting no time, she launched a Mega Brand spell, which completely obliterated the restaurant, not to mention toasted everybody in it.  Worried, Amelia cast a sort of shield over the ground so that they wouldn't get injured too badly.  When the singed manager landed he slowly raised a hand and said, "For wrecking my business and most likely driving me out of business, I raise the total to 50 Gold Pieces," before he blacked out.

This enraged Lina even more, but Amelia and Zel decided that it was best just to let him have the money.  After all, it took a lot of guts to even stand against Lina for this long.  Since Lina always had any money that Gourry might have received (safekeeping), Zel had spent all of his money on traveling to find his cure (with no luck whatsoever), and Filia had been living outside the "barrier" so she didn't have any local money, Amelia used the royal funds to pay for it.  After the manager had been paid, the Slayers started off again, with a struggling Lina in front.  Ever since the manager had given them their bill, Korin had been in a fit of giggles, but she quieted down once they had left.  Perhaps, just perhaps, she was laughing at the chaotic scene that Lina had created.

            After the restaurant was out of sight, Lina stopped struggling and Gourry let go, but Lina was still fuming under her breath.

            "Magic amulets only 199!  Come and get 'em!  Assorted magic artifacts for one low price!"

            Lina's ears perked up at this, and turned to see a rather dimly-lit store with a magical amplifying advertiser in front.  Without even asking the others, Lina's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she went in. Glancing at each other, the rest of the group just shrugged and followed her in.

            For selling magical enhancements, the place was very dark and mysterious.  One with typical common sense would think that this was no place to shop.  Nevertheless, Lina was used to these kinds of shops, and knew from experience that they often had very good items.  She looked around to see what they had.  Having nothing better to do, the others separated and followed suit.  They all eventually came back with something or some things.

            Lina wanted to buy a set of black pendants that were said to protect the user from all sorts of harm.  Gourry wanted to buy a sword polishing kit (how did that get in a magic shop?  It must have something special to it).  Filia wanted an Emotion Enhancer Bracelet that if worn, channels the user's emotions through his or her weapon (look out for Mace-sama! -_-!).  Val wanted a red weapon or toy (the thing he had in Slayers Try).  Amelia wanted Purification Bracelets that purifies whoever it is directed at (along with the spell that goes with it).  Zel wanted his cure (as if!) but since he couldn't get that here, he decided to get a coffee pot along with a bag of coffee grinds (what's magical about that?  This, too, must have something special to it).

            Remembering what she had to do later on (save Liona), Lina really didn't pay attention to the prices (they were just a "tad" above reasonable) and paid for everyone.  From her hiding place, Korin laughed again, because Lina had just spent all of her money without putting up a fight or even realizing it.  This was sure to bring chaos later on.  When they went outside again, the Slayers saw that the sun was already setting over the horizon.  They quickly walked on to find an inn, which they found not too far away from the edge of town.  They went in and were told that the price for three rooms for one night was 300 Silvers (semi-fancy inn).  Lina looked in her money bag and realized with horror that she didn't even have one Bronze left.  Lina was greatly disgruntled but then decided that she'd hunt down some bandits later.  Right now, Lina grinned as she turned to Amelia, "Amelia, I'll let you take this one."

            Once again deciding that it was better that she pay, Amelia once again dove into the royal funds to pay for the night.  They were led up to their rooms and they just decided to go to sleep.  Lina divided them like so: 1)Lina and Gourry 2)Filia and Val 3)Zel and Amelia.  The first two pairs and Amelia couldn't be happier, but Zel seemed a bit uncomfortable with it all.  Before he realized it, the first two pairs were asleep with the door closed, and Amelia was changing into her pajamas in the bathroom.  Zel gulped and went inside, closing the door behind him.  (I'll stop there with them, for those of you that dislike Z/A coupling, I'll just have them sleep.  For those of you that are all for it, go ahead and imagine whatever you want to happen to them.  Remember, in my story, Amelia is 18 and Zel is 21.)

            The next morning, Lina and co. set off bright and early to find a bandit gang or hideout.  They had to walk quite a bit, but Lina's sharp eyes found it.  It was very similar to the hideout that Lina had busted right after Gourry was taken.  Lina didn't even start to get suspicious until after she let loose on the bandits and stole about the same amount from them as she had that time. . .  When these thoughts crossed her mind, she stopped dead in her tracks and put down her pile of treasure that she had tied around her neck. . . Lina knew that she remembered any treasure that she ever stole that was of any significance.  In this case, Lina was startled when she found that she had stolen the exact same things that she had that previous time.  Nobody but Zel had any idea what she was thinking at that moment, but it became clear to Amelia when the bushes rustled in the distance and a white flag was raised.  Lina found herself casting the same exact spell and saying the exact same words.  As if on cue, the white flag was waved even more frantically, but Lina released it anyway.   Then, a figure flew up and came flying back down with a crash.  There, on the ground in front of Lina, was the one and only Sylphiel.

            Lina did some quick thinking on her part.  First, that restaurant had conveniently rose the price of their meal by almost five times which had resulted in Lina blowing up the restaurant, which had resulted in an even further raising of price.  Second, that store had also conveniently set the prices so that it was not a bronze more or less than everything that Lina had in her pouch, which she didn't realize until at least half an hour later.  Finally, this bandit hideout that looked and had exactly the same thing as the bandit hideout that she had sacked after Gourry had been kidnapped.  She knew someone was replaying history when Sylphiel had crashed in front of them, charred by the exact same spell.  Lina realized with a start what connected all of these events together.  Each event caused a different sort of chaos.  The first was direct damage and making her temper rise.  The second was taking all of her money without her realizing it, which made it a delayed reaction to her pride kind of chaos inside her.  The final one was also deep within her heart- making her remember an event that she so wished to forget.  So, who can manipulate events to meet their desired effect?  Lina's brain finally landed on the culprit.  Someone who she had /seen/ use chaos to her advantage.

            Taking a deep breath, Lina yelled at the sky, "KORIN!  I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING US!  SHOW YOURSELF AND EXPLAIN!"

            Silence followed.  Everyone had been scared stiff (but Zel) when Lina had yelled out suddenly and said what she said.  A few minutes after Lina's declaration, a reply echoed through the trees.  "You know, I really do explain more than I should to you guys, but I suppose I can do it again."

            At that moment, Korin appeared just a few feet in the air, in front of Lina and company.  With her usual happy-go-lucky smile, Korin asked, "So what do you want to know?"

            Lina chose herself as the spokesperson.  "First, were you responsible for everything that happened to us in Dilss?"

            Korin raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs Indian-style as she floated up and down a few inches.  "Eh… I'm surprised you figured that out so quickly.  Yes, I'm responsible for it.  Next?"

            "Why did you do it?  Why did you create such chaos for us?"

            "You haven't realized it yet?  I /live/ for chaos.  Our creator created us to make chaos.  Didn't you ever know that?"

            This answer totally threw off everybody.  Something clicked in Lina's brain.  "Wait a minute.  Do you mean to tell us that 'the meaning of life' is to create chaos in our world?!"

            Korin seemed to think a while before answering, "Now /that/ is a secret."

            Lina was infuriated with this answer, but she accepted it because she knew that no one is really supposed to know.  Lina looked around to think of any other questions.  Her eyes settled on the Sword of Light.  She turned to Korin and asked, "Is the sword that Gourry has really Gorun Nova?"

            Korin looked as if it was a very "iffy" thing.  She explained, "Well, yes and no.  It isn't the sword that is with the 'Overworlders' as you call it, but it /is/  the Sword of Light.  Hmm…  Oh all right.  It isn't Gorun Nova at all.  It looks similar, but you'll soon see that if used correctly, it has enough power to go head to head with Lina's Ragna Blade.  How's that?"

            This answer, too, shocked them into silence.        Lina finally asked the question that was bugging her since the day that she met Korin.  "Who /are/ you?"

            Korin winked and said, "It depends on what you mean by that.  I am my master's knight.  I am known by my master as Kollina, but you may still call me Korin; it makes no difference to me.  I will never truly be against you, Lina, or your family because my mission is to protect you.  As long as my master allows me to, I will never let The Chosen Ones die."

            With that, Korin disappeared once more.  Her last echoing words were, "Oh, and the one you wish to find can be found on Wolf Pack Island.  Beware, because the Southern Seas hold more than just a Mazoku Lord's hideout."

            Korin's words left more mystery than before.  Everybody decided to sit down and discuss it.  Even Sylphiel was interested.

            "You know, if you think about it, Lina has been hurt and in near death situations, but she did always somehow survive.  Before, I thought it had just been pure luck."

            Sylphiel agreed with Zel.  "Lina even survived after we all thought we had lost her.  Once when fighting Copy Rezo and again when the Lord of Nightmares consumed her."

            Gourry's spirit was a bit higher than anyone else because he realized something, "Hey, if she protects our /family/ that means she won't let Liona die either, right?"

            Lina smiled wanly and nodded.  She vaguely remembered hearing something that sounded very familiar to what Korin, or rather, Kollina had said.  Unfortunately, she couldn't remember it at all at the moment.

            Amelia wondered aloud, "What did she mean with the last part?  'Beware, because the Southern Seas hold more than just a Mazoku Lord's hideout.' "

            Lina answered that question.  "She told us where Liona is – on Wolf Pack Island.  You can tell already that the island is full of wolves that are probably stronger than usual because Beastmaster Zelas lives there.  Also the Southern Seas that surrounds the island connects with the Demon Sea, where Deep Sea Dolphin lives.  If you get that much, you know the seaward journey is going to be tough.  Another thing, Dolphin most likely controls the surrounding sea creatures.  If I'm right in my assumption that the three remaining Mazoku Lords are working together on this one, than Dolphin's creatures are going to prevent us from getting to the island."

            Amelia looked at Lina in astonishment.  "How do you know all that?"

            Lina sarcastically replied, "I read."

            Zel stated, "So do I, but I don't think even I know that much about the Mazoku Lords.  Books on them are very rare."

            Lina rolled her eyes.  "You've obviously never been to Zelphilia.  Just my home has a private library that's full of all this stuff.  I taught myself a lot of the magic and skills I know now, you know.  'Course, I went to the Sorceror's Guild as well.  Enough about me, how do we get to the Island?  Getting to the southern shore is easy enough, but I'm not sure after that."

            Gourry stood up.  "Well then, let's just get there first.  We'll deal with the sea when it comes."

            Almost everybody was surprised that Gourry was even listening, but it seemed that since they got married, Gourry was paying /much/ more attention to whatever Lina said (I wonder why).  Nevertheless, they had to agree.

            With a goal in mind, Zel pointed them South and they began their long trek.

A/N: Is that good enough for you?  ^o^  Please review.  Thanks again to the people that reviewed my story thus far, I hope you come back for more ^_^  Let's see… They're in Dilss right now, just about the Polar opposite from Wolf Pack Island.  So that's, I dunno, I'll say at least a month of traveling by foot or air or horse.  How do you like my 'meaning of life'?  ^_^!  You don't have to comment on it, but please just review.  Ja ne!


	6. Tired! Cross Country Trek!

Lina: Liona, Liona, where art thou Liona?  (My Shakespeare is not very good, sorry)

*Eyes Gleam in the Darkness* --: She is beyond your reach human.

Lina: Who's there?!

--: Now /that/ is a secret.

A/N:  *Sigh* I want to get this story over with.  Yes, yes, I know.  I'm the one who wanted to post it in the first place.  It's just that I kind of daydreamed and I imagined the reshaping of Liona's character (after all this).  Ah well.  I find it amazing that the proportion between the chapters and reviews for this story is better than any of my other ones.  Thank you for staying with me for this long -_- especially those of you who reviewed as well.  Well, I hope you enjoy!  (And review!)

Tired!  Cross Country Trek

            The Slayers walked on in silence that continued for days on end.  When they were a little less than halfway to the coast, Sylphiel insisted that she must part ways with the Slayers to get back to Neo Sairaag.  She told them that they were welcome to come and visit her at anytime.  After saying their farewells, the Slayers walked on once more.  By the time they were passing through the kingdom of Ralteague, they were all dead tired and lost in their own thoughts.

Amelia: Poor Lina-san and Gourry-san.  They lost their only child to Xellos-san…

Filia: That despicable Namagomi!  What was he /thinking/ doing such a horrid thing?! …

Zel: Where is my **cure**?!  It must be /somewhere/. …

Val: I wonder how you work this thing? (New red toy) …

Gourry: Where's a restaurant?  I'm hungry! …

Lina:  Kollina. . . Where have I heard that name before?  It could have been – no, it couldn't be. . . could it? …

            That's as far as anyone's thoughts came because a loud shriek suddenly filled the air.  More out of conscience than anything else, the Slayers rushed towards the sudden shriek.  The scene that met their eyes was none too surprising.  A mediocre-size group of bandits had surrounded what looked like a young female traveler.  Everything about her seemed to say that she was rich or from a rich family.  Everything from her expensive baby blue dress (why is she wearing a dress in the middle of the forest?) to her extensive supply of gold and jeweled (^o^) jewelry to her lazy damsel in distress attitude.  Lina sighed and started walking toward them, but Amelia beat her to it and climbed the nearest (and most visible) tree.

            Amelia posed like how she did in her previous traveling days.  She said the same justice-is-the-best and evildoers-are-the worst speech(es).  She jumped down and landed, surprisingly, on the bandit leader's face.  Of course, this would have normally given the victim (to the kick) a good /view/, but Amelia happened to be wearing long pants (-_-).  Amelia showed much more "maturity", at least, as much maturity as you can show after doing what she just did (pose and speech and jump).  Over the last few years, Amelia had really grown.  All she did was trip all the bandits with her long legs, and they fell, knocked out (must be really weak bandits. . .).  Anyway, Lina quickly took the gold they had on them (and what kind of bandits go around with money in their pockets?  They're really asking for it).  She was just in time because just as she finished with the last bandit, they all woke up and ran away.

Lina watched them run and smirked to herself.  It seemed that Amelia was over her clumsiness stage by now.  Lina shrugged.  She didn't really care for bandits at the moment, not after she looted them.  The Slayers all turned to the girl.  Amelia started the barrage of questions.

"Are you all right, miss?"

Filia added, "You are hurt are you?"

Lina immediately asked, "Who are you?"

Gourry hungrily inquired, "Do you live near here?  Do you know where the nearest restaurant is?"

Val and Zel kept quiet, feeling that the strange girl was in enough pressure already.

The girl slowly looked around at them, amazed, perhaps by their traveling garb, or their questions, or the fact that strangers were hovering over her like annoying flies.  She stepped back a step and smiled.  The girl began answering their questions in order.

"I'm alright.  You came right after they surrounded me, so I'm not hurt.  My name is Sallis Retrogyde.  You can call me Sally though.  I live in the manor in a town not far from here.  If you're hungry, I'll take you back to my home and you can have a gourmet meal.  Don't worry, it's the least I can do after you saved me.  Um… What are your names?"

They all introduced themselves.  Lina patted Amelia on the back of her shoulder and admitted that Amelia had done most of the work, even if those bandits were amazingly weak from the start.  Sally's smile twitched slightly, but she nodded and told them to follow her out of the forest to her town.  From the first sight of the town from the top of a slope just outside the woods, Lina knew where the manor was.  Any traveler with eyes could see it from a distance.  Shops, houses, restaurants, and other random buildings were set up facing the road in the middle.  At the end of the road was a large black fence with pointed railings and guarded gates.  Behind the gate was a mansion with old, brick walls and a well-kept lawn and garden.

Since Filia once lived in the grand temple of the Flare Dragon, Amelia lives in the (most likely) largest kingdom/castle in the magical region, Lina is constantly attracted to castles and whatnot during her travels, and Gourry always comes with her, only Val was truly awed by the size of the manor (he didn't remember his old hideout).  Sally led them inside and after quite a few twist, turns, and doors, they finally arrived at the dining hall.

Lina-tachi were alighted to find a very long banquet table in the middle of the spacious room.  After Sally invited them to eat as much as they wanted, they needed no second bidding.  On one side, Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were eating as much food as they possibly could.  On the other side, Zel, Val, and Filia were basically having a little tea party (coffee for Zel and cocoa for Val, but still in "tea" cups) with a bite every so often.  Sally sat in the middle and sweatdropped at the vast difference in eating habits.  While the first side was quickly piling mounds of dishes, the other side had barely finished their first entrée.  Finally, the Slayers finished and sat back in happiness (besides the ever moody Zel).

A bit tentative, Sally tried to make conversation.  "So where are you all headed?"

            The air was tense as they all remembered Liona.  Gourry, oblivious to the possible consequences started to say, "We're headed for Wol-"

            Before  Lina fiercely kicked him in the shins to keep him quiet.  She answered, "Wol-chester.  We're headed for the seaport town of Wolchester."

            Amelia sweatdropped.  She thought to herself, "Is that a real place?"

            Apparently it was because Sally knew what she was talking about.  "Wolchester you say?  Why, you're in luck.  I'm headed there tomorrow morning.  There's going to be a festival there tomorrow night.  If you like, I could order for some more coaches to take you as well.  I'm sure all that walking must have tired you out."

            The Slayers couldn't believe their ears.  A free trip to the coast, in a coach?!  There had to be something wrong . . . (all these meetings with mazoku is starting to make them suspicious of everything)

            Zel asked, "What's the catch?"

            Sallis smiled and shook her head.  "No catch.  I just want to offer my saviors a coach ride.  Do you not want it?"

            The Slayers quickly replied, "Nononononononono.  We'll take your offer.  Thank you!"

            Well, the group spent the night at Sally's manor.  The next day, Lina and Gourry discovered just what the "catch" really was.  They were separated into two coaches.  One had Sallis, Sallis' father, Lina, and Gourry while the other held Filia, Val, Amelia, and Zel.  The second coach had nothing to worry about except Amelia constant attempts at making up new justice speeches, which was annoying on its own.  The first carriage, however, was met with double talk.  Apparently, when she was with smaller groups, she talked /much/ more than usual about absolutely anything or nothing.  Lina and Gourry were surprised at first, but after the first hour, Lina joined in.  Every time Sallis stopped to take a breath, Lina would continue, and vice versa.  Gourry and Sallis' father shared mutual thoughts about the incessant talking, and they soon fell asleep.  Needless to say, it would be a /long/ trip to "Wolchester".

            Most of the way was either open meadow or open fields, but near the end of the journey, they had to pass through a dense forest.  This is where something of interest happened.

            When they were in the densest part of the woods, and the sun was starting to set, a loud crack of a whip startled the horses into rearing up with fear.  The drivers tried to calm them down, but to no avail.  All the while, the carriages suddenly stopped moving forward and rocked up and down like a sickening roller coaster.  Lina finally popped her head out the door to see what was causing such a ruckus.  What she saw and the fact that Gourry, Sallis, and her father piled on top of her to see also, made Lina fall from the opening onto the dirt road.  Holding up her head, Lina side glanced at the /thing/ that made the horses act up.  By now, the other coach door had opened as well.

            The figure before them was in plain sight, and yet very mysterious, for besides gleaming red eyes, it was just a short silhouette of something.  In the shadow's hand, was what appeared to be a long, fresh whip.  The figure skillfully lengthened its whip and snapped the reins of the first horse.  It snapped the whip a second time and freed the horse completely.  Already thoroughly frightened, the horse needed no second bidding to get out of there.  The figure did the same thing with the other carriage, and before any of them realized it, they were in a forest with horseless carriages.

            Angered, Lina shouted out, "Who are you?!"

            But the moment that the creature replied, Lina immediately wished she hadn't asked.

            The figure visibly smirked and took a step forward, out of the shadows.  Throwing back her firey red locks, she answered, "I think you know full-well who I am.  Liona Inverse, at your service."

            It wasn't just Lina who was surprised, everybody was.  Everyone assembled by Lina outside of the coaches.  Val asked the questions that was on everybody's minds.

            "Liona-chan?  What /happened/ to you?  You look different somehow."

            Indeed she did.  For one thing, her hair was grown down slightly past her shoulders already.  Then she had that strange whip.  Not to mention she could now form actual words and sentences.  And most noticeable of all was the fact that she had mazoku slitted red eyes (she had blue before).

            Not taking well to the silence that followed, the new Liona cracked her whip in front of her.  It was so loud that it resembled a large firecracker being lit up close.

            It was then that Xellos appeared in the air behind Liona.  He seemed to be happier than ever, which was surprising because positives feelings were basically "frowned upon" in the mazoku world.

            "Ah!  Lina-chan!  I was wondering when you would get here.  I see you still have your companions with you.  (He was smiling and nodding at all of this)"  For a second, Lina wondered what he was doing there, when it finally hit her.  Once she realized it, she was on the brink of casting a Dragon Slave.

            "Xellos!  What did you do to her?!"

            Xellos acted as innocent as ever.  "Whatever to you mean?  /I/ didn't do anything besides escort her here.  My, you should be /thanking/ me for reuniting you with your daughter."

            This angered Lina even more.  She growled under her breath, "Who would want to be /reunited/ like /this/?!"

            Xellos cocked his head and sighed.  "There's no making /you/ happy."

            Filia repeated the question for Xellos.  Each word was dripping with venom.  "Namagomi – What – the – heck – happened – to – Liona-chan?!  We - /know/ - you – had –something – to - do – with – it."

            Xellos scratched his head in mock-puzzlement, but answered with his usual, "Sore – wa –himitsu –desu."

            Everyone was really starting to get ticked off now.  Even Amelia tried to break him down – by singing a new version of the "Life is Wonderful" song.  As usual, Xellos groaned and sunk to his feet, especially as Amelia walked closer and magnified her voice.  What really threw everybody off (again) though, was that Liona was acting in a very similar manner.  In fact, it was worse; after the first 5 lines, she fainted.  This made Amelia automatically stop.  During her pause, Xellos snarled, put a hand on Liona's back, and teleported both of them away.

            Now Lina wasn't just angry, she was grieved.  This was because she had just put two-and-two together and the prospect was not at all likeable.  Slowly she stood up and started walking up the path.  Not knowing whether or not they should follow, the Slayers waited by the carriages.

            When she reached the hill where Liona had been moments before, she bent down and picked something off the ground.  Her heart skipped a beat when she realized what it was, but made an effort to hide it and put the item inside her cape pocket.  After taking a deep breath, Lina turned towards her fellow comrades and shouted with an attempt to regain her old happiness, "Come on, what are you waiting for?  The festival's only a mile from here!  Where there's a festival, there's food!  Come on!"

            Everybody knew that Lina was hurting under her mask, but in actuality, they weren't even close to knowing the torment that was really quaking inside Lina.  The cause of all this were two things that she had figured out.  The first was that Liona had become a mazoku.  That was what really hurt Lina's nerves.

A/N:  Ah.  I'm starting to feel sorry for Lina.  What's that?  You want to know the other thing that she realized?  So sorry, I'll reveal that later.  It isn't exactly appropriate right now.  *Sigh*  If some facts are off, it's either because my memory wavered somewhat or I just plain didn't know what else to put.  Well, the next part is breaching security.  I hope you come back for my next chapter.  In the meantime, please review this one!


	7. Delays! Where is that Island!

A/N: Thanks to Filing Sloth for constantly reviewing ^_^ and to the others as well!  Of /course/ Liona isn't going to stay like she is right now.  I mean, look at who her parents are.  Do you really think that I would think that they would /want/ to keep their daughter like that?  ^x^

Hm… I'm not really a fan of transitions- you know, getting from one place to another of importance.  I really planned out what would happen once they got there, but *sigh*.  I guess I'll prelong it with a "long" transitional chapter.  You know my motto, READ, SAVOR, and ENJOY the story!  If you like it, please review (even if it's just one little section).  Oh to keep your interest, watch out for Deep Sea Dolphin and her minions in this chapter.

Delays!  Where is that Island?! 

            There was something about Lina's eyes at that moment that seemed extremely unnatural.  They gleamed the same way it did when there was treasure to be taken, though there was no treasure to be seen.  Innocently concerned as always, Gourry walked up to Lina and asked, "Lina, is something wrong?  You don't look like your normal self."

            The rest of the Slayers sweatdropped.  If they easily figured out what was wrong, they at least expected Gourry to . . . . oh wait.  This /is/ how he'd normally act.  Lina raised a shaking clenched fist beside her as if she were going to punch Gourry for his stupidity, but then, something different happened.  She unclenched her fist and let it fall limply by her side.  She turned and put her head down.  Softly, she explained, "Gourry, don't you see?  Liona, our Liona, was not only taken from our reaches; she was turned into a /mazoku/ like Xellos."

            Gourry's brain finally clicked to the seriousness of the situation.  He put a comforting hand on Lina's shoulder, but she quickly pushed it away.  In a sullen tone, but loud enough so that everybody could hear, Lina said, "Sally, I'm sorry about your carriages.  I hope this pays for it. (Lina actually took a bag of gold from her cape and threw it behind her, landing right in front of Sally)  Everybody, I'm going ahead to the festival.  I need to be alone right now.  I'll meet you at the local inn later."

            Without even waiting for anyone's consent, Lina rushed off towards where they were headed.  Gourry was startled to see that a stream of tears was trailing behind her.  Lina didn't ever cry, at least not to his knowledge.  Clenching his fists, Gourry ran after Lina.  He couldn't let his virtually fearless wife run off crying, now could he?  Everyone knew that he had every right to follow her right now, but they didn't.  Meanwhile, Sally decided to see how much money Lina had left her.  Her eyes bulged when she discovered that it was completely filled with gold pieces.  She asked if the others would help her count how much money there was.  For one thing, it would let the married couple get a good enough head start, and simply because she only wanted to take how much she needed.  So everybody helped out.  Sallis' father estimated that the horses that had run off were worth about 500 gold pieces, so that would be the amount taken.  Sallis and her father were surprised to find that the total amount in the bag was, /exactly/ 500 gold pieces.  Zelgadis and Amelia, who had known Lina for five years now, weren't the least bit surprised.

            So after putting all the money back in the bag, Zelgadis, Amelia, Filia, Val, Sallis, and her father made the short trek to the festival grounds.  As they neared it, they could hear the music and laughter coming from the festival that had already started without them.  Once they reached town, Sallis father insisted that Sally enjoy the festival with the others instead of going along with him on his business negotiation.  So, everybody went together to enjoy the festival.

            They went to various places throughout the night (I've never been to a festival, so please bear with me).  Zelgadis scored big time in an arrow-shooting contest where you could cast either a freeze arrow or a flare arrow to hit one of the prizes.  Actually, they provided blue (freeze) and red (flare) wooden arrows and a sturdy bow.  This was mainly because some people were either non-magic users or their magic is too strong.  Besides, real Flare arrows would completely destroy the target.

            Zel took three arrows in one bow and shot three of the bullseye targets straight in the middle (separately but at the same time).  Of course, the prizes were little stuffed animals, while blushing, Zel gave a stuffed animal to all three of the girls (when he realized he was the only male in the group excluding Val).  What they were exactly isn't of especial importance.

            Next they went to an enlarged version of "Hit-a-Dragon".  Normally, Filia would have abhorred such cruelty to dragons, but the targets were so demeaningly stupid-looking that she couldn't help herself.  Instead of the mallet that they offered her, she used her one and only Mace-sama.  Of course, she got the most in the fastest time for the whole festival, and left with a large amount of tokens to buy souvenirs and food at shops.

            Amelia was the next to test her "ability".  She had a righteous smile on her face when she pointed to "The Hammer-of-Justice" (No, really!).  It was the type of thing with a hammer and a bell.  Amelia picked up the hammer and with a shout of, "Justice will prevail!" hit the bottom pad that made a small bullet-type item go up, up, and Bang! Hit the bell easily.  They received more tokens for this.

            Val wanted to do the next thing.  Somehow, it seemed to fit Val perfectly when he wanted to go into a booth called, "The Temple of No Return".  When they went inside, they discovered that it was magically enlarged to be bigger than it seemed from the outside.  Everywhere they looked there were identical stone pillars.  There was nothing to distinguish the path to the (not) pathway.  The goal was to find a golden sphere in the center of the "temple".  Val led the way, with his toy in front of him.  Just recently, he had discovered that it could work as a sort of homing device.  It clashed and flew apart like a rather annoying pendulum.  Zel and Sallis were starting to doubt Val's navigational skills, but after a total of half and hour, they found the half-pillar with the golden orb.  When Val picked it up, another took its place.  They followed Val back out to show it to the man in charge.  He congratulated them and said that they could keep the orb as well as several tokens.

            At the others' insistence, Sallis tried her luck.  When they watched her in action however, they knew she had more than just luck.  She had chosen the "fishing" booth (so you can carry one home).  Closing her eyes with a confident smile, she easily fished four different colored goldfish into her bowl.  Sallis gave Val the fishes in the (provided) bag saying that she had no need for them.

            By then, it was starting to get late.  Filia and Val parted with the group, Filia saying that she would find the local inn and Lina and Gourry, and eat there.  Amelia decided to spend her tokens on souvenirs before they all went to find a restaurant.  They all paid for their share, so it was fairly paid.  When they went outside, they caught sight of bright fireworks in the sky.  They watched it for awhile before heading off to find the local inn.  It wasn't hard to find, regardless of being known as "the local inn".  The trio walked in and immediately saw Filia and Val in the lobby- Val being sound asleep.

            Zel quietly asked Filia where Lina and Gourry were.  She simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, gesturing that she didn't know, but they weren't here.  They all wondered where the two could have gone but finally decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to rent rooms and sleep.  Zel would stay awake for a little longer to wait for them.  He didn't sleep much anyway- too much coffee and not enough human tiredness (aka he's wired for the night).

            Meanwhile, Gourry had caught up with Lina (by use of longer legs of Lina's swiftness).  He grabbed one of wrists and stopped her in her tracks.  He closed the gap between them by hugging Lina from behind.  This time, Lina didn't stop him.  She seemed to almost go limp.  For once, Gourry spoke first.

            "Lina. . . I know how hard this must be for you; I'm her parent, too! But-"

            Lina cut him off.  She shook her head and said, "You don't get it Gourry.  I'm not blaming you or going to hit you for it, but you just don't get it.  Liona is more than just our daughter.  She's a chosen one.  I just know it.  I was one too- they're very rare and they're only in the Inverse clan.  It all started with the first Inverse. . ."

            "Lina. . . What are you talking about?"  Gourry seemed as clueless as always, but he seemed to be a bit frustrated at himself for not understanding.  "I know you were talking about Liona but what's an Inverse 'clam'?"

            Lina laughed slightly and leaned back into Gourry.  "Never you mind.  Forget about it.  Let's go enjoy the festival.  Since it's a celebration, it's bound to have lots and lots of food, right?"

            Gourry immediately brightened up and agreed.  Hand-in-hand, the inseparable duo raced towards the festival foods.  Lina only put on a happy expression to save herself from anyone else's sympathy words.  After all, as her saying went, "Fear slows you down, so you have to stay positive (or something like that)"  Besides, she didn't want Gourry to worry about her; he'd hover around her all day to cheer her up, so it'd be faster to act happy on her own.  Also, if Amelia thought Lina was "down-in-the-dumps (not literally)", there's no telling /what/ she'd do to "help" Lina.

            Lina attempted to bury her depression amongst food and sales, but Gourry's instincts knew better, but he still played along quite enthusiastically.  They went to several booths and won several tokens and bought a lot of things with those tokens.  It was really late when they decided to finally go looking for that "local inn".  As they were walking, Lina could have sworn that she saw a short creature covered with red fur carrying a bulging brown bag behind it.  Lina also caught a glimpse of someone twice as tall as the other with grayish skin, a little bit in front of the other red-furred creature.  He was carrying an oversize bag as well.  'It couldn't be. . .'  Lina gestured for Gourry to follow her as she ran towards the pair.  As she turned the corner, she got a better look at them and called out, "Oi!  Jillias!  Gravos!"

            The two jumped in surprise and turned to confirm Lina's identification.  The two suddenly brightened up and walked quickly towards her.  Lina guessed that they would have run if it wasn't for the large bags on their backs slowing them down.  Out of breath, Jillias asked, "Maybe you can help us.  Do you know where we can find Boss?"

            Lina blinked.  "You mean Fillia?"  The duo nodded.  "Well, by now, she should be at the local inn.  We're headed there now.  Why?"

            Lina couldn't figure out if she was imagining it or not, but for a second, she thought Gravos blushed.

            Jillias answered again, with a bit of resentment.  "We uh, well, Gravos burned down the house while cooking breakfast.  We didn't know what to do, so we took everything of value and went to find Filia."

            Lina sweatdropped.  "/Everything/?  Wouldn't it have just been easier to clear the debris and make a makeshift dwelling until Filia got back?"

            The two were quiet for a moment, and then started chuckling slightly.  "That probably would have been best.  We lost half of it just crossing the sea."

            Lina sighed.  "Well, I don't know how much good it'll do to you now, but I'll lead you to Filia.  Consider yourself lucky if you pass without getting a loud lecture at some point or another."

            After a while, it became apparent that Lina really didn't know where the inn was.  So Gourry asked an old lady if she knew, and she gave them directions.  Even so, it was almost across town so it took an hour more just to get there.  When they arrived, Lina glanced in and saw no sign of anyone except a traveler sporting khaki pants, shirt, hood. . . Ah!  Zel!"

            Quietly, she led the troupe towards him, and he awoke with a start.  He smiled at Lina and before Lina could ask why he was the only one down here, he unfolded his arms and showed Lina the key to her room.  Lina took it and mouthed where everybody else was.  He gestured back that they were all sleeping.  Lina put a silencing spell on the whole lobby and asked Zel in her normal voice if he could bring Filia down.  When he asked why, she simply jerked a thumb towards the traveling duo.  If Zel was surprised, he showed no signs of it.  He simply nodded and went up the steps.  Before long, he came back down with a disgruntled Filia.

            Lina grinned and told Filia what they had told her.  Her eyes bulged in amazement, then she started to fume.  Lina assured her that the room had a silencing spell on it so she was free to yell as loud as she wanted.  Filia needed no second bidding to do so.  She yelled at them for being irresponsible, and wrecking her precious collection, and destroying her humble abode and shop.  Filia was so annoyed and irritated that she even yelled at them for waking her up in the middle of the night.  Not wanting to feel her wrath, Zel didn't bother saying that it was him who technically woke her up.

Finally, when the moon had already begun its descent (past midnight), Filia stopped, exhausted and out of breath.  Lina took this chance to tell Filia that it was late and they should all go to bed.  Everyone agreed, but before going up, Filia grabbed the two bags and told Jillias and Gravos to sleep in the lobby until morning.  Not wanting to make their Boss any angrier than she already was, Jillias and Gravos did so obligingly.  The remaining people went up to go to sleep.

            A few short hours later, everyone but the ones who had stayed up extremely late the other night, woke up and gathered to have breakfast in the restaurant part of the inn.  Fortunately for the inn, that meant that only Sallis, Val, Amelia, and a groggy Zel were awake (of the group).  A couple hours later, however, Lina, Gourry, Filia, Jillias and Gravos woke up.  Apparently, Filia was still very disappointed in her "employees" because she made them eat in the lobby apart from the group.  Afterwards, Filia joined the table while Lina and Gourry had a table full of food to themselves.  They ate for quite a while, as usual, and weren't satisfied until they happened to consume every morsel left in the kitchens.  Lina seemed slightly back to her normal self, because she had Amelia pay for everything.  After gathering their things, Filia got around to deciding what to do.

            Filia seem disgruntled as she claimed, "You two obviously can't be trusted alone.  I suppose I'll have to go back and sort everything out, not to mention restart my collection."

            Jillias softly asked," Ma'am?  If we can't be trusted with the shop, can we stay with Val-sama?"

            Filia coldly glared at him and stated, "You'd probably burn him too if I gave you the chance."

            Gravos looked abnormally alarmed.  "Of course not, Boss!  We'd take care of him like he was our own!  Right, Jillias?"

            Jillias bobbed his head several times.

            Filia's eye twitched with uncertainty.  "Considering how you turned out, I'm not very reassured that that's a good plan."

            Sallis suddenly piped up.  "Filia-san?"  Filia jumped up with surprise and looked at Sally.  "What if I took care of Val and kept these two out of your hair?  It'd be easier to start up a business if you don't have to worry about anyone else and if these two aren't with you, you can't exactly blame them for messing up, right?"

            Filia was about to protest, but then considered it.  After a few minutes, she nodded and smiled.  "Would you do that?  I hope it's not too much trouble.  You're probably right about what you said."

            Gravos and Jillias smiled gratifyingly at Sallis and Filia.  

            Thus, Filia took the next trip to a seaport near her village and the rest of the group had to buy a boat because nobody even knew where Wolf Pack Island was, or even if it existed.  Lina swore that she knew where it was, and told Gourry (who was steering) to go straight ahead and to try not to get off course.  Zel navigated and made sure of this.  Sallis helped Amelia fancy up the beds and cabin to make them as comfortable as possible.  The rest of the group consisted of Val, Jillias, and Gravos who were playing together on the top deck.

            Suddenly, everyone felt a large jolt as something appeared to hit the ship's side.  They all looked over the edge and saw, to their surprise, a couple of dolphins swimming alongside the ship.  The one closest to the side of the ship rammed into the boat again.

            Lina was jumping around angrily while yelling at them to stop.  When the three creatures jumped up again, Gourry noticed something and pointed it out.

            "Oi.  Are 'dollfins' always this diverse in shape and size?"

            The others took a closer look and gave a collective gasp when they realized it (well, besides Val, Gravos, and Jillias).  The reason behind it was that although the middle creature was, in fact, a bottle-nose dolphin, the one on its right (nearest to the ship) was a hammerhead shark while the other was very similar to a killer whale if this wasn't the Slayers world.  Lina also noticed that with every ram, the hammerhead was making a dent in the hull, which would mean a hole, which would mean the ship sinking.

            However, when the hammerhead was undoubtedly one tackle away from sinking the ship, the dolphin led them away from the ship.  Lina told Zel and Amelia to go down and see how much damage was taken.  Meanwhile, Lina watched the trio go underwater.  Quietly, Sallis tiptoed to the other side of the ship and levitated down to the surface.  Glancing every so often towards the top deck, Sallis proceeded to gently submerge her hand into the water and started mumbling a spell under her breath.  When she finished, she stood up and flicked the water off her hand before going back up.  Apparently, nobody missed her.

            Before long, Gourry yelled out, "Lina!  What are those swirly-things?!"

            Lina rushed to the front of the boat (Sorry, I don't know the "boat" terms) and looked out.  She gave a startled yelp before answering nervously, "Gourry?  Those /things/ are whirlpools!  There are five of them too!  Oh no, this ship will be a goner if we get sucked into one of those!"

            At that declaration, Gourry seemed nervous as well.  Meanwhile, Sallis was peacefully playing with Val and the other two "lackeys".  At that moment, Amelia came rushing up, flailing her arms every which way in obvious distress.  Breathing heavily, Amelia stopped in front of Lina.

            "Lina-san.  It's terrible!  There was a small crack at the bottom of the area that that thing hit.  Water was starting to crash in before Zelgadis-san temporarily plugged it.  Oh, Lina-san, what should we do?"

            Lina let out an exasperated sigh.  "Amelia, that's just the beginning of our problems.  Look ahead; five large whirlpools just waiting to suck us in!"

            Amelia looked, Lina thought, as if she would faint at any second.  After watching them worry and fuss a little longer, Sallis slowly walked up to them and gave them a closed-eye smile.  Opening her eyelids to reveal innocent, cerulean-blue eyes, Sallis calmly asked, "May I?"

            Always ready with a question in response to a question, Gourry asked, "May I what?"

            Sallis kept her voice steady at the same low, calm voice as she extended, "May I suggest a view things?"

            Lina shrugged, "Suggest all you like.  You better hurry though; by the looks of it, this ship's is on its last voyage."

            Sallis basically ignored the last part as she raised her index finger and pointed out, "Well, first, you might simply stop up the hole down there with a couple of wooden planks and some nails."

            As if she knew she should have thought of that, Lina hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and quickly sent Jillias and Gravos to find some boards and nails and help repair the hole.

            Lina turned to Sallis again.  "What about the whirlpools though?  If we get sucked into any of them, this ship will be torn in hundreds of pieces anyway."

            Sallis indifferently put up a second finger and continued, "As I was about to say, I believe with a little magic, I can steer us past those whirlpools."

            Lina and Amelia were amazed.  They looked from Sally, to the whirlpools, to Sally again and asked, "Really?  How?"

            Sallis smiled and gestured for Gourry to move over.  They were now within 30 meters from the nearest whirlpool.  Sallis breathed deeply and made very large hand gestures.  She started to give off a golden aura and it spread around the whole ship.  Just before they would have been sucked in, Sallis called out the spell that saved them.  "LEVITATION!!"

            Lina smacked her head again when she realized how simple the solution was.  Then again, *Lina looked up at Sallis who had now put her hands on the wheel but still effortlessly keeping the ship up* Lina thought, in a previous experience, it took her, her companion, and at least a dozen "priestesses" (I think), to hold up a /huge/ golem and the ship was arguably a third of its size.  And yet, this mysterious rich girl was doing it alone, /effortlessly/.  Who was she?

            Before Lina had any time to dwell over it any longer, Sallis had put the ship back on the water, given the steering position back to Gourry, and had announced that they were past the whirlpools.  By now, everybody else was gathered around Gourry, looking out to sea.

            Lina looked back across the clear ocean blue.  In the far, far, /far/ distance, Lina could have sworn that was a tiny speck.  Lina asked Zel if he had a telescope, and he handed it to her.  Lina looked back at where she thought she saw something.  Through the telescope, her thoughts were verified when she saw what proved to be a jungle-forest-covered island.  On top of a large hill overlooking the island, was what appeared to be a large stone fort.

            Lina jumped around excitedly (yes, yes, I know, very OOC, but being a mom can change people, /very/ much) and exclaimed, "I think I see Wolf Pack Island!"

            When she told them that it was straight ahead, everybody took turns looking through the telescope at it.  Strangely enough, only Lina, Zel, Val, and (perhaps) Sallis could sea the island.  The rest claimed that there was nothing but clear ocean waves in every direction (besides backwards).  Though they thought this was a bit strange, there was nothing they could do about it.  Hours later, Lina checked again, and it was the same length away.  Everyone gathered to eat a "small" lunch.  Near dusk, Lina checked again, and was yet again met with the same exact sight.  Once again, everybody gathered to eat, this time, dinner.  Lina put an auto-navigator on the wheel and told everyone to go to sleep.

            The next morning, Lina checked again.  This thing was really bugging her- why did the distance keep staying the same?  It was like the last leg of the trip to the temple of the Flare Dragon except over water.  Suddenly, Amelia pointed over the right side of the ship at a distant but obviously large sea creature coming towards them.  Since Lina had already woken up Gourry, her shout woke up everybody else and they all gathered over the edge.  The creature was coming ever closer, and it seemed to resemble a lake dragon. . . The closer it got, the more /familiar/ it seemed to Lina, Gourry, and Amelia. . . When it was about 100 yards away, it jumped very high, flipped, and went back down with a big splash.  Unfortunately, the splash created a tsunami.  Acting very similar to the first episode of TRY, Lina and co. braced themselves for the hit, but it never came.

A/N: So?  Do you like it?  Oh by the way, I'm sorry if I make certain things OOC, but I'll just say that time and events during that time is capable of causing great changes within people.  I wonder why only Lina, Amelia, and /Gourry/ would almost recognize this dragon?  (:B)  Ah, don't worry, he's a good guy.  Hmm… as of late, I really haven't shown why this story is called what it is, have I?  I had an idea at the beginning, but due to some recent ideas, it's going to have to change a bit.  Ah well.  The Slayers will reach Wolf Pack Island soon enough.  Ciao!


	8. Huge! There Are So Many Paths!

A/N: Ah… I'm so Ureshii. . .(happy).  Reviews are like fuel for my writer's ego.  Arigato!!  Hmm… Let's see… Next step is infiltrating the island and the castle to get to Liona!  Let's go!

Disclaimer: I still have yet to even go near the owner's contract, so I am not and will never be the owner of Slayers or anything else that isn't mine to own.

Huge!  There Are So Many Paths!

            When they didn't feel any water hitting them, the Slayers looked up.  There was a flurry of excitement when they discovered that they were floating several feet over the rocky surface of the water, on what seemed to be a transparent platform.  Lina looked around and saw Sallis petting the head of a long (and large) lake dragon.  Oddly enough, it had make-up on its face. . . and it was rather blueish.  Ah!  Lina realized who it looked like – the gay dragon from Sandoria!  She snickered and was about to tell Gourry when he suddenly yelled out in surprise.

            "Ah!  Oi, Lina!  Come look!  Our ship was smashed to itty bitty bits!"

            At this, Lina also looked down through the transparent "floor".  Amelia asked the question that was on Lina's mind.  "How are we going to get to the island now?  It's so far away that we can't even see it, and now we have no ship to take us any further."

            Zel grimaced at her words and added, "Well, /some/ of us can see it, but it hasn't gotten closer at all since we first sighted it."

            Val was still looking at the floating "floor".  It was see-through, but on the edges, one could see a golden frame or rather, aura surrounding it.  Jillias and Gravos also seemed interested in it.  (This had been their first visit "inside the barrier")  Val was poking it questioningly and Jillias asked to nobody in particular, "I wonder who made this floor?  And how come we didn't get hit by the wave but the ship did?"

            Sally suddenly sighed and glanced at them as she continued to pet the dragon's head.  "You guys sure like to ask a lot of questions.  I cast this magical floor spell.  It lifted us up just before the tsunami hit.  Oh, and I'll have to apologize for the tsunami.  My friend here was coming at top speed and couldn't stop in time.  Oh yes, I should give you a proper introduction.  Leila, this is the group I'm traveling with right now; Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zel, Val, Jillias, and Gravos.  Everybody, this is my friend Leila; she's from the seaport of Sandoria."

            At this, Lina watched as Gourry suddenly turned a slight shade of blue at the memory (even he would remember such an event).  Lina and Amelia were in a fit of laughs at it, however.  Suddenly, Lina recalled something from what Sallis just said.  "She?"

            Sallis blinked and nodded.  "Yes, 'she'.  Leila and her brother Keika live in the bay of Sandoria.  Have you met before?"

            Gourry seemed immensely relieved with this news.  After stifling her laughter, Lina waved off the question.  "You could say that /Gourry/ knew 'Keika'.  We three met him in Sandoria."

            Leila suddenly roared and made a whole lot of racket.  When she stopped, Sallis laughed and said, "Is that so?  Leila tells me that Keika returned home one day quite broken up because someone had ruined his makeup.  Ah, I didn't tell you, did I?  Keika and Lelia are both gay as in Keika likes beautiful guys and Leila likes beautiful girls.  Ha, and it seems she's rather taken with you two.  Do you want to pet her?"

            Lina and Amelia both blushed slightly at being considered beautiful girls, but immediately got second thoughts about petting a dragon.  Sallis saw their hesitation and tried to coax them.

            "Come on, if you don't make nice-nice with Leila, she won't give you a ride on her back to Wolf Pack Island."

            At this, Lina perked up.  "Really?  She can do that?  Lucky!"

            In her old childish nature, Lina stood up and walked over.  She could have sworn that the lake dragon /purred/ as Lina pet it.  Gaining confidence by example, Amelia also walked over.  Also wanting a free ride, Gourry asked, "Sally?  What about us?  Can we pet her?"

            Crossing her arms in front of her, Sallis replied, "I don't think so.  Leila isn't really interested in guys.  Hmm… Ah well.  Lina, Amelia?  This magic floor is going to disappear in about five minutes, so if you're planning on taking a ride, you'd best get on now."

            "Hey, what about Gourry and the others though?  We can't just leave them stranded here!"  Lina declared.

            Sallis sighed and said, "I suppose she'll let them ride, but down blame me if she tries to throw you off.  Come on.  All aboard."

            Sallis climbed on first and seated herself in the first part of Leila's mane.  Deciding that it might be hard for eight people to stay on, she waved her hand and a sort of rope looped around Leila's mouth and another rope tied both sides to the previous rope, becoming something much like reins on a horse.  Lina climbed on next right behind her and immediately gripped the reins on either side of her torso.  With full understanding, Amelia sat directly behind Lina.

            Leila was apparently used to this, so she didn't budge an inch, but when Gourry tried to get on next, Leila's tail flailed and tried to swipe him off her back.  By holding onto the reins though, Gourry managed to stay on.  Sallis cooed some soothing words into Leila's ear and she immediately calmed down.  Eventually, Zel, Val, Jillias, and Gravos clambered on, just as the floor collapsed and disappeared.  Sally directed Leila and with a roar, Leila was off.  It turned out that Leila could travel quite fast.  If it weren't for the ropes, they would have all easily fallen off.

            They traveled for what must have been hours, but the island didn't seem any closer.  After a long while, Lina asked, "How much farther is it?  I'm getting tired and I'm hungry!"

            Sally grimaced and voiced her thoughts sarcastically, "Unless you intend to fish off of Leila's back or Miss Zelas Beastmaster decides to hold a banquet in your honor, you won't be eating for quite a while."

            Lina groaned and looked around.  As far as she could see, they were surrounded in every direction by the blue ocean.  Lina sighed as she closed her eyes and daydreamed about the food she could be eating.  Suddenly, Leila came to a very abrupt stop, which made everyone lurch forward, hitting the person directly in front of him or her.  When they looked to the side to see what made her stop, everybody became downcast with a feeling of foreboding.  For there, in the middle of their path, surrounded by whirlpools, was a blue-haired female with a flowing sea blue gown covered with pictures portraying sea life.  At first, her face appeared grim, but she suddenly broke into a large smile and pointed at them.  A torrent of sea creatures flew out of the water in front of her and tried to crash into them on their way back into the ocean.  Leila was very well trained because she managed to dodge all of the attacks with apparent ease.  The strange newcomer started to get angry and sent more streams of aquatic creatures at them.

            Upon deciding to help out, Lina got ready to cast a variation Mono Volt on the schools of large and exotic fish, while at the same time, Gourry got out his sword and prepared to swing at them.  Seeing this, Amelia and Zel also prepared to attack.  The attacker noticed this and started to float down near the surface of the water.  Sallis also saw them preparing the attacks, but did nothing besides steer Leila away from the oncoming attacks.  Just as Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zel launched their attacks, the sea-faring woman put her hand on the water's surface and cast a silent Sea Blast, blocking the attack.  Well, at least that was the idea.  Since Lina's Mono Volt was electric, and she had countered with water, the electricity naturally traveled through the water shocking both the nearby horde of fish and the lake dragon along with the Slayers.  At the same time, Gourry's sword shot a "Lance of Light" so to speak from his blade.  It hit the woman between her neck and her chest and somehow, that, along with Zel and Amelia's Fireballs, sent her tumbling head over heels backwards just above the water's surface.

            She stopped tumbling some 20 yards ahead of them and sunk into the water.  There was a brief flash of light in the area where the woman had sunk.  The next moment, the dolphin from before gave a mighty jump.  When it surfaced again, a bit farther away, it was being followed by a legion of sea creatures.  As soon as she left, the whirlpools dispersed, leaving them in perfectly calm waters.  Lina sighed with relief; it appeared that the attacker, whoever it was, would leave them alone for the time being.  Before anyone could even ask, Sallis answered, "That was Deep Sea Dolphin, the Mazoku Lord that reigns over the Demon Sea to the west.  Mess with her friends and you mess with her, but then, if you hurt them, she'll run away and come back with much bigger friends."  Sallis sighed and nudged Leila to start going again after feeding her a small snack.  Lina and the others had to grab onto the side rails quickly, or else they really would have fallen off.

When they had settled down, Sallis continued, "Some say she was driven insane, but I think its partly just childish instinct.  After all, she /is/ supposedly the youngest of the Mazoku Lords.  Ah well, we should reach Wolfpack Island within the hour."

For the remainder of the sea trip, they were all pretty much silent.  It was amazing that they had gone this far, this fast, and none of them were feeling sea sick yet, but maybe it was because Leila was going so fast that they didn't have time to think about that.  When the time came, Sallis bent down her head a little and called out to the rest of them, "You'd better cast barrier spells on yourselves or else you'll be severely hurt soon!  We're coming to the monster barrier around the island."

They did as they were told, Lina and Amelia covered themselves and Gourry while Zel covered himself, Val, Jillias, and Gravos.  Lina wondered if Sallis had cast a barrier spell, but she was slightly eased when a golden aura spread over her and then moved to cover Leila before it disappeared from view.  As Leila went through something ever so slowly, everyone felt a slight electrical twinge on top of something that was similar to being frozen stiff, while the smell of fresh earth and nature became apparent in the air.  They all winced as the feeling became stronger, until it was almost unbearable.  Then, just as suddenly as the pain appeared, it disappeared. Amelia, Gourry, Jillias, and Gravos opened their eyes, and saw before them a gigantic island with steep cliffs on all sides.  On the only large hill on the eastern side of the island stood a huge gray fortress complete with turrets and barred windows.  When they voiced this speculation, Lina pointed out that this was what they saw in the telescope earlier.  Zel and Val nodded in agreement, but Sallis remained silent as she steered Leila to the nearest part of the island.  

It just so happened that the closest part was on the polar opposite side of the island to the castle.  What amazed them was that when Leila stopped just inches from the side of the island, the cliff rose at least three times higher than the whole length of her body.  Due to the shortage of sorcerers and sorceresses, Sallis offered to cast the magical floor spell again and they all readily agreed.  After they all jumped/climbed/flew down from Leila, the Slayers gathered around Sallis on the small beach, but made sure to give her enough room to form the spell.  Lina heard the incantation of this spell and it struck her as odd, but finally just assumed that it was a completely original spell.

                                    "Lord of the Heavens,

                                    Lord of the Earth [beneath me],

                                    Create a floor of the lightest of weights,

                                    That will lift me up to the skies above.

                                    Holy Dais!"

            The golden aura that had surrounded Sally during of the incantation crept down her body like luminescent liquid, onto the ground, and spread around the group until it formed a smooth rectangle.  Gourry and Val watched in awe as the golden-bordered platform slowly carried them higher and higher.  When the platform was level with the grass on top of the cliffs, Sallis made a quick hand movement and the floor came to a stop.  If someone from Earth had witnessed or experienced this spell, it would have very much reminded him or her of an elevator.  The group of eight travelers walked off the floor seconds before it dispersed once more.  Looking back, Lina chuckled slightly before putting on a determined face.

            "Alright!  We're off to rescue Liona!  Forward, Ho!!"

            Her voice echoed on the huge island, so naturally, birds flew the coupe (the trees) at the sound of her voice.  Lina felt a tad offended, but marched forward anyway, all the while taking the lead (obviously) as the group walked towards the castle.  Gourry and Zel followed directly behind Lina, while Gravos, Amelia, and Jillias came behind /them/.  Sallis took the rear with Val close at hand.  Before long, they reached a lax forest area.  Taking an apprehensive intake of breath, Lina trudged on in.

            Not all that far away, in the depths of the castle, in the throne room to be exact, Zelas Metallium, Lord Beastmaster, was laid back in her chair, smoking. (Tsk Tsk Tsk  Smoking's BAD)  Suddenly, mid-puff, she almost gagged as she felt sudden magical power on both the astral and physical plane.  She coughed several times before her /ever/faithful general/priest asked, "Umm… Are you alright?"

            Zelas caught her breath and glared at the servant that she had created eons ago from part of herself.  She ruefully answered, "No thanks to you."

Xellos put on a nervous smile in face of his master's wrath.  Thankfully, Zelas turned the short conversation serious.

"Did you feel that strong aura just now?"

Xellos grew serious as well.  "Yes."

Suddenly, an echoing voice betrayed another's presence.  "It would seem that Lina and the others have successfully arrived on your island, Miss Metallium.  And it seems… Oh no…"

The voice broke off suddenly.  Mazoku Lord and Servant looked at each other in a questioning way.  Finally, Zelas shrugged and commanded Xellos in a voice dripping with poisoned honey, "Oh Xelly-dear (Xellos grimaced at the nickname), please go and /greet/ our guests.  Zeynon, would you be a dear and please go and wake my darling babies in the forest?  Dismissed."

Xellos, the Mysterious Priest, and Zeynon, a mazoku in original wolf-form, bowed to their mistress and teleported off to who-knows-where.  Left alone once more, Zelas continued to smoke.

Meanwhile, Lina-tachi were progressing very slowly through the forest that had suddenly started to become much darker and denser the more they went in.  Whenever there was a large floral barrier in their path, Lina would just fireball it.  Apparently, this was an enchanted forest because only the part she directed it at, was damaged in any way.  From there, Gourry and Zel slashed clear a pathway for them to walk through.  After walking for a long while, they reached a small clearing.  In the middle of it, surrounded by trees (duh), there was a small pond clear as day.  Lina rushed forward and bent down with the mind to drink it, closely followed by the others.  If Sallis hadn't warned them so suddenly, who knows what would have happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lina stopped and looked around at Sallis.  Actually, everyone else did, too.  "Why?  We haven't eaten or drunk for hours!  We're thirsty!"

Gourry added, "And hungry!"

Sallis put a hand on her forehead and sighed.  She walked towards the pond and stopped at the edge.  She picked up a stick and slowly dunked the first half into the water.  Lina-tachi watched as she pulled it back up seconds later.  They definitely did not like what they saw.  The branch looked like it had been dipped in /acid/ rather than water.  Sallis threw the branch into the pond and looked at the group.

"I'm not saying you'd come out like that if you drank it, but I'd strongly advise against it if you aren't a mazoku.  This is from a sacred spring, at least to the Mazoku race, that replenishes and heals any mazoku that drinks from it.  Of course, there are only five places where there is even a drop of it.  One spring with Dynast, one in Hellmaster's headquarters, one here, at Zelas' island, well, you get the point.  If you're hungry. . ."

Sallis stood up and her hand glowed gold before she reached inside her cloak.  She pulled out eight small, pink pills and handed one to each of them, taking the last for herself.  "Swallow this and you'll find that the effects will be /fulfilling/.  You may chew it first if you wish, but it won't do much good for such a small pill.  Once everyone gulped them down, they were surprised to find (except for Sallis of course) that they felt quite full, as if they had just eaten a big feast.  Sallis explained, "They're travel rations.  Handy on an expedition like this."

Everybody but Val, Jillias, and Gravos suddenly sensed something.  Sallis smiled and bent down next to Val.  Just then, several pairs of gleaming red eyes and low growls could be seen and heard all around them.  The Slayers were apprehensive, but Jillias and Gravos were just plain scared.  If Val wasn't the reborn form of an Ancient Dragon and Mazoku, he probably would have been too. To put it simply, the people who could use magic readied spells; the person with only a sword unsheathed his sword; and those that had no weapons whatsoever were hidden from view by the circle that the others had made.

A lone wind blew, as if acting as the signal for the ambushers to attack.  When they came into view, they were revealed to be wolves with gleaming red eyes and a wonderful mixture of black and purple in their coats.  Since they were on a Mazoku Lord's island, they assumed that any thing and any one that moved was a mazoku, thus, they took no mercy on them.  Lina first cast a Fireball, just to test it.  The wolf she hit dropped to the ground with a whimper, but got up again moments later.  Angered, Lina hit the rest of her targets with Elmekia Lances.  Gourry attacked two at once with his "special" sword, and they were slain instantly.  They were slashed in half and disappeared in a scratchy black movement.  Zel and Amelia attacked a large area by casting double Ra Tilts.  Strange as her style was, Sallis simply waited until a wolf was just a few feet from her before she cast a barrier spell knocking it back, unconscious.  Apparently, it was a very strong electrical barrier.

Having nothing else to do, Val, Jillias, and Gravos made a game of counting how many wolves the others killed.  In the end, when there were no more left in sight, Jillias tallied them up.  Lina killed 7; Gourry, 12; Amelia and Zel 10; Sallis, no kills, but 15 electrocutions.  After taking a breather, Lina caught sight of another pair of eyes in the shadow.  It walked slowly forward, into the light.  It was pure black with a gray underside.  The wolf was larger than the previous, but when he looked at the eradicated wolves before Sallis, his eyes widened with surprise.  With a soft whimper, the wolf backed into the trees and ran off in the direction of the castle.  Gourry made to go after it, but Lina stopped him.  "If a mazoku doesn't go after you, consider yourself lucky, especially when you're on mazoku territory.  Come on, we're not getting any younger just sitting here."

Lina started walking in the same direction that the wolf had gone and was quickly followed by the others in the same formation.

Apparently, the news of the unsuccessful ambush had spread quickly, because they didn't meet any other barriers besides those of overgrown vine and weed growth.  In the same amount of time it took to get as far in as the pond, it took to get to the other side.  Fortunately, after many hours of getting lost while going straight all the way (don't ask me ^.^), they finally reached the end of the forest.  When they got out, they immediately saw the entrance to a cave.  Above the entrance was the hill on which the fortress stood.  From up close, it looked even older and larger than from a faraway glance.

Not feeling particularly up to scaling the hill, Lina decided to go for the cave entrance.  Since nobody really dared to doubt Lina's judgment, they followed her in.  As soon as they went in, the entrance was suddenly barricaded, trapping them in a pitch-black cave.  Lina used Lighting, as did Amelia, Zel, and Sallis.  Feeling that there was nothing they could do about the entrance at the moment, they decided to walk on.  When they went through another archway, torches suddenly lit up on either side of them, equally distanced about 10 feet apart.  Needless to say, they "blew out" their spells and followed the pathway.  At the end of the long tunnel, there was a large cavern type room.  From there, the pathway split twice.  Deciding to let a stick decide, Lina picked up a long stick, and let it drop.  It pointed towards the left one.  Sallis smirked to herself as Lina walked towards the left side.  They had scarcely walked 10 yards before a low rumbling could be heard.  Lina stopped and listened.  Suddenly, a huge boulder came rushing towards them, forcing the travelers back to the cavern.  They dove out of the way as the boulder ran smack into the entrance to the first lighted tunnel, blocking their way back even further.  Deciding that the other way would have been much safer, Lina led them into the right tunnel.

They walked for quite a while; the path seemed endless.  When they finally reached the end of that tunnel though, they came to a cavern much like the previous one.  The only difference was that now there were three tunnels.  The middle pathway appeared to be stone steps leading up.  The left was a winding trail going ever so slightly up.  The right pathway was straightforward.  Amelia tried her luck with the stick, and it chose the middle one.  So Lina-tachi started to walk up that one.  Unfortunately, they hadn't walked up 25 steps before it turned into a downhill slide.  If Sallis hadn't moved with Val, they would have been squashed by the rest of them.  Gravos, Amelia, and Jillias took that job though.  Once everybody got up and brushed themselves off.  Jillias chose the left one so Lina chose the right one.  Sallis smiled yet again as she followed the small troupe.  Once more they went through a straight but long lighted tunnel.  When they came out, they were met with the same problem except the three choices had different pathways.  The left turned left, the right turned right, and the middle was straightforward.  Sallis suggested that they would probably cover more ground if they split up.  Lina was against this at first, but after they barely dodged a line of spears coming down, another boulder, and went through another tunnel only to find a cavern that branched into another three tunnels she was all for it.  Actually, she didn't know how much good would come from splitting up, but the moment they did, there were no more booby traps, at least not at first.

The first group was Amelia and Zel; they took the middle road.  The next group was Lina and Gourry; they took the right path.  The rest – Val, Jillias, Gravos, and Sallis, took the only path left; the left path. (Word "Pun" Intended ^_^)

The first group went through the end of the tunnel, and came across a huge lake.  When they tried to fly across, they were met with a barrier as soon as they hit the air above the edge of the bank.  They saw a single boat next to a small dock to the right of them.  So, with no other option visible, they went in.  The boat /was/ rather small, so they had to squish in a bit.  Zel rowed; the boat creaked ominously.  As soon as Zel stopped rowing to check out the noise – which happened to be in the middle of the lake – The boat sprung a leak.  Amelia put the force of both of her hands to try to plug it up while Zel rowed as fast as he could to the other side.  Unfortunately, an even bigger hole sprang up right under Zel.  The force was so strong that it lifted him at least 8 feet above Amelia's head.  With nobody to row, the boat began to sink, with Amelia still in it.  Upon seeing that she might drown, Zel jumped down from the small pillar of water and picked Amelia up.  Taking a deep breath, Zel attempted the Run-on-Water trick.  Due to his demonic qualities, it actually worked.  They both had to sit and catch their breath when Zel finally reached the other side.  After taking a rest, the pair prepared to continue on, but it turned out that they had been resting on a trapdoor, and getting up set off the doors so that they plunged ever deeper into the caves.

The third group had many twists and turns and choices, but they managed to get through the traps and maze with Sallis' help.  After about 9 caverns worth, they came across, of all things, a dead end.  They decided to backtrack and try a different route but it turned out that the second was a dead end too, and the last one had a boulder that blocked them from going any farther back.  With the boulder-free path as the last possible choice, they walked to the end of the tunnel, only to find another dead end.  Finding some curious hieroglyphs on the lower part of the wall, Val ran his hand over the drawing/writing.  It suddenly glowed a bright red, and the wall moved aside to reveal another pathway, with but one choice.  Soon, they came to the light at the end of the tunnel, and went towards it.  After discovering that the sun had now set, (where did the "light" come from then) the group members looked around and found that they were on a very small cliff overlooking the forest.  When they looked up the hill, and compared it to the distance to the ground, Sallis estimated that they were halfway between the castle and the ground.  Knowing that their wandering had come to a stop, Sallis announced that they were going to have a full-course dinner.  Afterwards, they would sleep and wait till morning to decide what to do.  They had no problem with this, of course.  Sallis set up a picnic blanket of sorts and magically pulled a dozen plates piping with hot food from her cloak.  After they ate, Sallis silently put a heavy sleeping spell on the three, protected them with a long-term barrier, and with a last look, teleported away.

Lina and Gourry were met by a very straightforward path.  Of course, spears, arrows, and trap doors tried to do them in, but after working together for five years now, it was nothing that they could handle.  However, not once after they had separated from the rest, had they had to choose a pathway – there was only one to choose from.  Along the way, they came across five caverns, all with only one path to take.  After they came out of the fifth tunnel (which was very short), they found themselves in a long corridor going left and right.  Directly ahead, were two very large brass doors with large, lit torches on either side.  Seeing the big golden knocker, and tired of tunnels, Gourry knocked (with the knocker).  The sound echoed through the air, followed by an eerie silence.

Lina and Gourry waited.  A few moments passed before the double doors creaked open slowly.  A voice echoed, "Enter," and Lina could have sworn it was Xellos' voice.  Lina and Gourry walked forward.  The first thing they saw was a golden throne atop a gray marble dais.  Seated quite elegantly on the throne chair, was the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen (No offense to Lina herself, but it's the truth).  She had a nice tan, albeit a bit darker than most, and clothes that were cut short (as if made for hot summers), but still fancy and well, /fun/.  It was a violet color with a black design and gold trimmings.  Her rubies and amethysts in her rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings matched her hair and eyes.  She had a look about her, as well as a smile, that seemed to say, "I'm the most enjoyable Lord there ever was!"

As they were now only several feet away from the throne, something made them compelled to bow in her presence.  The beautiful woman that could only be Zelas Metallium herself, nodded her head in response.  From there, she took on a completely different attitude.  It actually seemed a lot similar to the way Xellos acted during their travels.

In a completely innocent and carefree tone, Zelas gave a closed eye smile as she clasped her hands together next to her cheek as she greeted them.

A/N: Urgh!  Too… tired… cannot continue this chapter… must wait till next time… This was my longest chapter yet!  7 ½ pages!  The sea travel took more time than I expected.  Oh wellz.  Thanks for staying with me for this long! If all goes well, there should only be one or two more chapters, but you never know.  Please review!  I know you read my story, so please don't forget to leave a comment!  Ja ne! 


	9. Choices! The Twisted Proposition

A/N: Ahh……Such a boring summer.  No choice but to stay home and slave away in front of the computer writing.  Oh don't mind me.. I enjoy writing, sure…..but lack of sleep and constant typing and daydreaming can be quite draining.  Ah well.  The only real reason I write for fun, is to make at least one person laugh, or at least smile because of something I wrote.  If I've done that, my mission is accomplished.  On with the next chapter ^_^. (Seriously!)

P.S. I probably shouldn't tell you this, since it'll spoil part of my story (not that it matters; it'll come out this chapter anyway) but if you read my first Slayers fanfic "Inner Beings", you can find out more about Kollina.  Heh, if you look carefully, it'll even show who Sallis really is and someone else who's going to come into the picture very soon.  Okay!  That's all I wanted to say.  Savor, Read, Laugh, Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Let's see…what was it?  Oh!  I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Choices!  The Twisted Proposition!

            The one presumed to be Zelas innocently asked, "Why, hello there!  What brings you two to this island?"

            Lina sweatdropped.  By now, Lina had assumed that Zelas at least knew why they were here.  Also, Lina hadn't expected to see a Mazoku Lord so cheerful in greeting trespassers.  Then again, this /was/ the Mazoku Lord that created /Xellos/ as her General and Priest. . .

            Lina shook her head quickly to disperse any lingering thoughts.  Gathering her courage she stared straight at Zelas' eyes and declared hotly, "I'm here for my daughter – Liona Inverse!  Where is she?!"

            Zelas playfully smacked a vertical fist into her right hand and exclaimed, "Who..?  Oh!  You mean, Li-chan?  But we were having so much /fun/ together!  Ah well.  Li-chan!  You have a visitor!"

            Zelas' voice echoed through the virtually empty room.  A few seconds passed before a strangely serious but childish voice answered from somewhat far away, "Coming, Zelas-sama!"

            Lina and Gourry immediately recognized the voice but were surprised to hear none of the usual slurring in her voice.  About a minute passed before they heard the rapid speeding of boots just outside in the hallway.  The sound was getting louder with every second until the doors banged open, revealing a much taller, but still toddler, Liona.

            Her clothes had changed to black pants, a black shirt, and a black cape – all trimmed with gold. Her height, hair length, and eye color were the biggest changes, however.  She looked to be about the size of a normal five-year-old (I'm estimating something like 36-40 inches tall) as opposed to her stunted two-year old form (a mere 18 inches).  Before she had first been taken away, her longest strand of hair had barely been 3 inches.  Now, her hair was down to her shoulders in a way not unlike Xellos.  Finally, Liona's eyes had been an innocent sapphire blue when she was first kidnapped, but now it was a blood-red shade combined with mazoku-slitted eyes.  Not only that – she had a weapon at her side.  From their current angle, Lina couldn't tell what it was, but she didn't like the looks of it.

            Zelas started to speak again, now directed towards the latest arrival.  "Li-chan!  So glad you could make it in such record timing.  Come on over here and sit on my lap."  Zelas lightly tapped on her knee.

            Without a second thought, Liona skipped the length of the room happily, and without even the remotest signs of remembering, or even noticing, her parents, jumped up on Zelas' lap just after doing a half-twirl so that she faced the same direction as Zelas.  Quite comfortably, Liona leaned back into Zelas' buxom bosoms.  Either Zelas was used to this behavior or she was perfectly comfortable with this, because she didn't to anything to stop her.  Instead, she introduced Lina and Gourry to Liona- as if it were the first time they had met, or they were at a pretend tea party.

            "Li-chan, these are the guests I was talking about.  Liona, this is – excuse me, your names?"

            Without even considering the possible consequences, Gourry piped up.  "I'm Gourry Gabriev and this is Lina Inverse! (They kept the same names even though they're married because 1. It sounds better and 2. Lina has a little thing called pride and she's touchy about name changes as well as nicknames)  Hiya Liona!"

            Liona blinked and cocked her head in that same old innocent way.  She finally nodded and smiled.  "Nice to meet you.  I'm Liona!"

            Lina was too shocked to speak, which was a rare thing for her.  Liona acted as if they were complete strangers to her.  As Lina thought about it more, she realized that having lived with Mazoku for at least a week was bound to produce some changes in Liona… but to a point that she didn't even recognize her own parents?  Maybe Lina took Liona's precocious nature for granted.  She was well aware that most two-year-olds didn't have the same fluent vocal skills as Liona, and that she was well ahead of her years.  On the other hand, her father /was/ Gourry, the brainless jellyfish (-_-°), so maybe this was actually a trait that she picked up from him. . . Yes, that must be it, Lina theorized.  Dumb Gourry and his uncanny forgetfulness. . . (Obviously, this whole paragraph was from Lina's point of view)

            With a sigh, Lina looked up at Liona.  In a kindly voice that Lina usually only talked with to kids or kindly elders, Lina gently commanded Liona, "Come on Liona.  Let's go home."

            Liona seemed to have been a bit surprised by this statement.  "But. . . I /am/ home."

            Now it was Lina's turn to be surprised again.  She felt her annoyed anger start to rise to the surface, but she fought to keep it down, at least, for now.  Before she could speak again, Gourry chose to inform Liona.  "Liona-chan, we're your real parents.  Your home is with us.  Don't you remember us?"

            Liona blinked again.  Lina took another try at convincing her.  "Yeah, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't be alive.  Heck, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't be /here/ period."

            Liona blinked and looked up at Zelas.  She had raised an eyebrow as if saying she couldn't tell her if they were telling the truth or not.  Liona turned once more to her "guests".

            Slowly, she asked, "How can you be so sure?  I've lived here as long as I can remember. (Note this statement-important for this chapter)"

            Gourry answered in a kind but almost exasperated tone, "How?  You're our one and only daughter!  How could we /not/ be sure?"

            While Gourry had been answering, Lina had been rummaging in her cape for something.  She finally found what she was looking for and held it up for them to see.  It was the thing that she had picked up back on the mainland, where she had met the reformed Liona.  The thing in question looked like it was a locket.  On the front was a small engraving of a white dragon (A Chinese version of a dragon but completely white) crystallized in tiny, sparkling diamonds.  Behind the dragon was a circular navy blue background.  This blue background was surrounded by a ring of thin and small sapphire crystals, which was finally surrounded by a gold ring about twice as thick and solid gold.  The "locket" was strung onto a flexible silver chain.  Lina slowly pressed the dragon and the locket popped open.  Inside, there was a crystal ball inscription.  It actually resembled a small mirror.  So there was writing large enough to read, but the inscription was too long to fit easily inside the locket, so if you moved it steadily right as you read it, you could see the inscription move left, revealing more writing.  Lina read out the inscription just as a voice, her voice, was projected from the locket itself, repeating the exact same words.

            "I, Lina Inverse, give this to my one and only daughter, so that she may be forever protected in times of dire need.  From mother to daughter, I give this medallion so that she will be protected by me even when I am no longer able to help her."

            The room was deadly silent for several moments.  Finally, Liona answered in an almost cold tone, "That doesn't prove anything; you could have tampered with it before."

            Lina closed her eyes and smiled.  She looked up at Liona as she closed the medallion.  "You're right.  It doesn't exactly have a unquestionably true light to it, does it?  You're a smart girl, you know that, Liona?"

            Since Liona really was Lina's daughter, she couldn't help but perk up at that.  Liona watched as the medallion glittered in Lina's hand.

            "Yes, I know.  (Caught on to Lina's traits rather quickly, didn't she?)  I also know that that medallion must be worth a lot."

            Lina slightly raised an eyebrow and smiled again.  "Of course it is.  It's a family heirloom to boot."

            "Hmm…..Can I have it?  I may not know you, but I know I like things that glitter."

            Lina smirked subconsciously.  She had her.

            "Of course you can have it, but as you know, nothing in this world is free.  You can have it as long as you come with me back home.  To /our/ home back on the mainland."

            Liona was torn between decisions.  She liked Zelas a lot, and they had a lot of fun together.  Then this lady came out of nowhere and is saying that she's my mom?  And that blonde haired guy is my dad?  But there was the fact that Uncle Xellos had given her a special whip all her own and had taught her how to use it.  Then again, there was the prospect of getting that neat medallion whatchamacallit that just seemed to be calling out to her, as if it had been a part of her that was taken away, and was now yearning to come back.  Then /again/ this was the only place that she knew of that she could actually call /home/.  But, then /again/ she had never been allowed outside the castle walls.  This was most frustrating decision.  Liona finally came up with an idea.  She'd let someone /else/ decide how to handle it.

            Of course, she asked the one closest to her at the moment – Zelas.  Liona looked up at her and asked, "Zelas-sama?  What do you think I should do?"

            Gourry was amazed that Lina had used her own faults on her daughter, and that it seemed to be working.  However, both of their spirits sunk the second that Liona decided to ask /Zelas/ to decide.

            Zelas looked down at Liona.  She then looked at Lina and Gourry's worried expression.  She grinned as she suggested to Liona, "Why not battle Miss Lina for the stakes?  If they were to win, they could take you home and if you win, you can have the medallion and stay here."

            Quite clueless as Gourry at his weakest moment, Liona hastily agreed.  "Did you hear that?  We'll fight for my home and MY medallion."

            Lina and Gourry was starting to panic.  They were under no circumstances planning to so much as fight their own beloved toddler of a daughter.  With a slight grimace quickly replaced with a smile, Lina answered.  "How about this, I'll give you the medallion now, and we'll work out your home after that, okay?"

            Completely clueless, Liona replied with a quick "Okay!" before jumping off Zelas' lap and running over to where Lina and Gourry were.  Lina and Gourry both kneeled down so that they were eye level with her.  Lina unclasped the medallion and clasped it back on around Liona's neck.  When she finished, she withdrew her hands and watched as Liona's eyes glittered with greedy happiness and she fingered her "new" medallion.  Once more a naïve little girl, Liona threw her arms around Lina's neck and exclaimed, "Thanks!  I love it!"

            Lina smiled as she hugged Liona back.  "I'm glad you like it.  SLEEPING."

            Liona instantly fell asleep mid-hug.  As Lina watched Liona's sleeping face up close, she realized something suddenly.  Carefully, she handed Liona to Gourry and confronted Zelas once more.

            "Why did you do it?"

            "Do what?"

            "Cast that enchantment on Liona."

            Suddenly, Kollina's voice rang through the air.  "Whoever said, Zelas-san did it?"

            Lina whirled around as Kollina appeared several feet off the ground, somewhat in the shadows.  As they watched, Kollina softly levitated to the ground.

            "As much as I would have /loved/ Liona to show you how much her fighting has improved (nothing to expertise with her whip), I must congratulate you on a first-class persuasive argument with your daughter."

            "Wait a minute."  Lina's mind put two-and-two together.  "/You/ were the one who did this to Liona?"

            Kollina put on a sly smile as she answered, "Define what you mean by 'this'."

            Lina felt her annoyance tolerance level higher.  "I mean 'this' as in putting an illusion spell on her so that she only looks like a mazoku, putting a memory block so that she doesn't remember us at all, and finally raising the accuracy of her speech and raising the power behind her aura.

            Kollina raised her eyebrows in seemingly amazed amusement.  "You got all that after meeting with her for half an hour? (Time goes by very quickly)"  Kollina shook her head and mockingly sighed.  "I would have that you figured it out quicker, but I suppose my powers were a bit too hidden.  Alright – you got me.  I did all that, yes."

            Gourry asked the question before Lina had the chance.  "Why?"

            Kollina smirked as she conjured up her floating cushion.  She sat on it and answered, "Well, I wanted to get you attention."

            A stressmark appeared on Lina's head.  "You already /had/ our attention.  Now I demand that you undo everything you did on Liona!"

            Kollina had conjured up a teacup of Seyruun tea and was sipping peacefully while Lina was talking.  This added another stressmark to Lina's head.  Kollina raised her eyes to look at Lina and mock-pouted.  "What do I get if I do it?"

            Lina was immediately suspicious.  "What do you want?"

            Kollina looked up as she counted off her fingers.  "Well, I'd /love/ a lot of things.  Like a promotion, or the ability to travel between planes, or . . ."

            ". . . or the ability to keep your big mouth shut?"

            Lina, Kollina, Zelas, and Gourry all jumped when they heard someone else speak.  They looked toward the doorway, where Sallis was leaning against the frame of the door, a slightly angered but confident smirk on her face.

            "Sallis?!  When did you get here? And where are the others?" Lina exclaimed.

            Sallis turned to Lina and smiled.  "Don't worry, as far as I know, they're all okay.  They're all resting now."  Sallis turned to Kollina with a disappointing look.  They had a short telepathic conversation.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Isn't it obvious?  Her Majesty sent me to keep you in check.  She thinks you let on too much too early."

            "She didn't like the present I sent her from my trip to Dilss?"

            "She liked that just fine, but She's disappointed in you."

            "Uh oh…"

            "Yeah uh oh.  She said if you don't bring back someone new, she's going to demote you and take matters into her own hands."

            "WHAT?!  Alright alright.  I was just getting to that anyway."

            Out loud once more, Kollina turned to Lina.  "As I was saying, my master would rather have your dear little Liona."

            Gourry, immediately became the protective guardian that he believed himself to be, now for Liona's sake.  "What?  No way!  There's no way that we're giving up Liona!"

            Lina full-heartily agreed.  "That's right!  What's the point of taking the enchantment off if you just go and take her away again.  I might never see her again!"

            Kollina sighed.  Sallis mentally asked her, "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to spill out the whole story just to convince her?"

            Kollina grinned and thought back, "Because that's exactly what I plan to do.  Have a seat?"

            Sallis accepted Kollina's floating cushion in a disgruntled fashion.  She watched from afar how Kollina could possibly explain things now.

            Kollina sighed again and asked if Lina and Gourry wanted to sit as this might take a while.  Feeling rather tired from standing and crouching, they obliged willingly.  Sallis formed a makeshift bed and levitated Liona onto it.  Kollina then moved the inhabited cushions closer to each other and to Zelas (there was no point in hiding it from her after all).  To satisfy Zelas in any case, Sallis summoned up a bottle of Zephilian wine and levitated it to Zelas.  With everything in place, Kollina took a deep breath and began.

            "First off, I might as well explain what my name means.  My name is spelled K-O-L-L-I—N-A.  The first three letters, K, O, L, is really an anagram for my status where I live and work.  I am the one and only 'Knight of L-sama'."

Lina gasped.  She knew what this had to mean.  Gourry, however, needed to have everything broken down for him.

Lina explained her analysis of this first fact.  "My sister is the only Knight of Celphieed, meaning that she works for and can summon power from the Flare Dragon, Celphieed.  So that must mean that Kollina hear works for and can summon power from L-sama, or the Lord of Nightmares."

At this, Gourry's eyes widened immensely as he watched Kollina carefully.

Kollina nodded and continued.  "That's right.  Now you must have heard that L-sama has always felt completely and utterly alone within Herself, or the Sea of Chaos.  Her "children" so to speak, fight with each other with such intensity that they completely forget why and who made it possible for them to create chaos for Her.  Five thousand years ago, I was the first to cross planes and came here.  I already knew and respected the Lord of Nightmares.  I saw that with the highest possible beings, in other words, Celphieed and Shabrinigdo were battling with all their might, with no visible victor seen.  I decided to put a stop to it, so that it wouldn't end up like my last home.

"Well, I summoned power from L-sama herself along with an earnest prayer that she would help me to stop them.  As she told me later, she was very happy that someone had thought of her, so she granted my wish on one condition.  When I had a baby girl, I had to promise that I would leave my family to be with her.  Feeling that that was the best for my new home, I consented.  She granted me power to split Shabrinigdo into seven pieces.  What she neglected to tell me then was that the backlash sent Celphieed to the Sea of Chaos.  Well, before that had happened, they had created their followers to follow in their footsteps, to become rivals to the other forevermore.  This, I could do nothing about, and L-sama was actually pleased with this prospect.  So, I began my life as a human, on this plane.  I had this crazy idea about becoming the first Knight of Celphieed before I had to go, and to my vast surprise and interest, I actually pulled it off.  Yes well, I don't know how, but I ended up mating with a rather handsome sorcerer by the name of Lei Magnus.  By now, 3000 years had passed since I cast that spell.  Being the Knight of Celphieed and casting such a powerful spell that drew power from L-sama really lengthened my life.

"I was a bit miffed when my first child was a girl, because I knew I had to leave.  Lei knew nothing of my promise, but L-sama told me that if I learned to harness my powers quickly, I would be able to come back and visit later on.  It turned out that she had a /lot/ to teach me.  I had learned everything there was to learn during my 3000 years there but I had never even tried to learn Chaos magic.  Well, it just so happened that it took 500 years for me to fully master my powers.  L-sama was rather pleased but I was a bit disgruntled.  So she allowed me to visit Lei.  For some reason, unknown to me, Lei was still alive after all these years and still looked rather young.  Before I left, I had L-sama make a little gift for him – the demon blood talismans.

"He was happy to see me of course, but he seemed different then how I remembered him.  I gave him the talismans and he seemed very interested in them.  It saddened me that I had to leave after just one month, but afterwards, L-sama allowed me to watch the happenings down on this plane.  During my next absence, he had become world famous for his spells using power from the talismans and also because he was a great philosopher."

Kollina took a long sip from her cup of tea before starting again.  During this period, Gourry just had to ask, "Wow, you look really young for someone who's 5000 years old."

Kollina smiled at this, but Lina reached over and bonked him on the head.  Kollina continued, "Thank you, Gourry.  Now, this was about 250 years before the Kouma war.  Ah, the War of the Monster's Fall.  That's what really surprised me.  My own mate a vessel for one of the pieces of Shabrinigdo, someone I had helped put away.  But L-sama didn't want me to interfere so we watched as a war began.  It lasted rather short in my mind, but it was actually a 12 year long war.  Well, it ended rather interestingly.  Would you care to tell the tale, /Sallis/?"

Sallis simply took a long sip from the tea cup that she had conjured up and replied with a simple, "No.  It's not my tale to tell."

"It is partly."

"You like to talk so much, why don't you tell it?  You already relived your life's story."

Lina and Zelas sweatdropped at their subtle argument.  One was 5000 years old and who knows how old the other was.

"Fine.  Zelas would know this story as well.  Mazolina, a friend of ours, was the general for the Chaos Dragon Gaav.  During a mission about 1000 years ago, she just happened to capture, of all beings, a dragon's heart.  In other words, she discovered that a golden dragon had fallen in love with her.  You see, though Mazoku are technically not supposed to be able to love, some are able to feel all emotions, and they are able to mate.  Erm…"

Kollina hesitated as if she was unsure whether or not to continue.  She glanced at Sallis who was starting to turn red, but hid it by taking a large gulp of tea.  Kollina let out a long breath.  Quite suddenly she felt the astral plane shift and someone enter the plane they were currently on.  Kollina winced as she felt her spine tingle…painfully.  Out of nowhere, another person appeared behind her and whacked the back of her head so hard that Kollina's face went smack into the tea, spilling it everywhere.  With a soft grumble, Kollina rubbed the back of her head ruefully while she waved her other hand over the mess, allowing it to disappear from view.

"That hurts you know."

"Good."

Zelas uneasily coughed while holding back laughter and asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The newest arrival was a fiery redhead with a blood red tunic and pants with golden trim, as well as a black cape.  The female smirked.

"Me?  The name's Mazolina.  Unfortunately, I'm a friend of Miss Motormouth here.  I came with a message.  L-sama says to just cut to the chase and I say don't you dare tell that story when there are other people around."

Kollina chose to be sarcastic.  "What's the point of telling it if there isn't anyone to tell?"

Mazolina bit back.  "That's exactly it; don't tell anyone that story /ever/ period.

Kollina put her hands up in defense and readily agreed.  "Alright alright.  So in the end, Mazolina and *ahem* Angelina here came to join us in the Sea of Chaos.  Now then.  Down to business.  Since the Hellmaster incident, L-sama has been quite taken with you.  She was amazed, no, /amused/ that the person that you chose over the whole world, chose to rather die than live without you.  Unfortunately, he came too early for L-sama to offer the proposition to you, so she decided that if you had a kid with that same person, and the first was a girl, she'd send me down to get you.  That was her original plan, but when Liona-chan was actually born, she found that she had a curious liking to her, so instead, L-sama decided that she wanted to adopt Liona as her own, in the Sea of Chaos.  So it's up to you really.  If Liona-chan goes, we'll train together and she'll return as the strongest person in all four worlds including the Mazoku and Dragons.  On the other hand, if you go, I'll break the enchantment and Liona will live her life here while you train and become stronger than humanly possible.  Oh, did I mention that we have to destroy your body so that you'll be allowed to go there?  So, what do you say, Lina?"

            Lina looked from Liona, to Kollina, to Gourry, to Liona again and finally down at her hands on her lap.  She opened her mouth to give her answer.

A/N: Oh jeez.  Look what I've gone and done.  It's the same thing as with the end of Slayers Next; Lina chose to sacrifice herself and possibly the whole world to save Gourry from death.  Now, she has to choose from sacrificing herself to let Liona live a normal life.  As a plus side, Lina will be super extra strong when she returns, but in exchange, she won't be able to see anyone other than Mazolina, Kollina, "Angelina", and L-sama herself until her training is done.  Kollina just said that she spent 500 years training after already living 3000 years.  Oo0 she's super old huh? Ah well.  What do you think she'll choose?  Ja ne!   Don't forget to review!

Note to Filing_Sloth: See?  They aren't the same person, but you were close. ^_^


	10. Decision! Until We Meet Again!

A/N: Ah…I'm so anxious to get to the next story that I'm posting this chapter a bit earlier than I usually would have.  But don't let that stop you!  If you want to comment about a certain chapter, review /that/ chapter.  Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything that isn't mine to own.

Decision!  Until We Meet Again 

            "Wait."  Mazolina held up her hand in front of her, signaling Lina not to give her answer yet.  Kollina then felt it too.  She sighed and looked at Zelas in a tired but amused expression.

            "Zelas-san.  I thought you said you had everything else taken care of."

            Zelas seemed surprised by this.  "Eh?  Ah.  Xellos was supposed to hold them off.  I guess they escaped somehow."

            Lina and Gourry could make no sense of this.  Wordlessly, Sallis made a beckoning hand gesture toward the now closed door.  The doors swung wide open, revealing a pair of eavesdroppers.  Lina's eyes widened slightly with amazement because there, having fallen from leaning on the door, was Zelgadis and Amelia, soaked from head-to-toe.  Apparently, they had been in a fierce fight because their clothes were ripped and dirty in many places.  Out of instinct, Lina and Gourry jumped off their cushions and ran to their friends.

            Gourry asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

            Lina asked with equal concern, "What happened?"

            Both Zelgadis and Amelia were heaving heavily.  In a raspy voice, Amelia briefly answered, "We'll be okay with a bit of rest.  We've just been through a lot"

            Zel added, "We almost drowned in an underground lake and then fell down a trap hole to a windowless room with a pack of blood-thirsty wolves – bigger than the ones in the island's forest."

            After taking another breather, Zel continued, "When we finally finished off them, we found that there was a trick wall in the shadows.  The wall turned around with us and we ended up in a long corridor.  With nowhere else to go, we started walking.  Then Xellos comes popping up out of nowhere and says that he can't let us pass."

            Lina was briefly amazed.  "Then how'd you get here?"

            Amelia smiled her Justice-and-Peace smile and answered somewhat perkily, "By singing the Life is Wonderful song!  I added a few more stanzas – do you want to hear it?"

            Everybody in the room excluding Sallis, Gourry, and Liona answered determinedly, "NO!"

            Clearing her throat, Kollina made a swift movement and blue sparkling dust appeared from her hand.  It traveled quickly to Zel and Amelia and put them into a fast sleep.  Kollina then conjured up two more beds and levitated their sleeping forms onto them.

            "Now then.  Have you decided yet?"

            Lina's eyes were downcast.  Her bangs covered her eyes, and her face was unreadable.  She slowly got up and started walking towards the three people.  In a sullen voice, Lina answered without looking at them, "Before I decide, can I ask a few questions first?"

            Sallis smiled in a rather motherly way as she replied, "But of course.  What is it you wish to know?"

            Finally, Lina looked up at Sallis and asked, "First, if your body has to be destroyed, then how can you three be here now, and still touchable?"

            Kollina chuckled slightly and scratched her cheek thoughtfully.  "That's a bit complicated."

            Sallis answered for her.  "If you don't want to explain this, I will.  Lina-san, as you must know, Mazoku don't exactly have a real human body.  Higher ups can of course create a physical humanoid body, but that isn't their true form.  That's basically how our bodies work; what you see now before you are fake bodies.  Our true forms are really spirits, or rather, ghosts of who we once were.  Almost every aspect of us is chaos-originated because every time our body is destroyed, it is renewed by pure Chaos energy from the Sea of Chaos.  Does that answer your question?"

            Lina slowly walked a few steps and jumped onto her cushion once more.  Gourry quickly followed suit.  Lina was currently mulling over everything that was just said.  Wait a minute.  If the body is renewed /every/ time, does that mean…?

            Lina looked up again and asked, "Wait, would that mean that you're immortal?"

            Mazolina said a short piece.  "We truly die when we join L-sama.  But after that, only L-sama can destroy our spirits so that it is comprised of pure chaos."

            Lina sweatdropped slightly.  "What would make L-sama do that?"

            Kollina smiled cheerfully and answered simply, "If you annoy her to an unbearable state of mind."

            Lina's sweatdrop grew.  "And how exactly would one avoid doing that?"

            Sallis held up a finger and counted off, "Since L-sama's mind is as vast as the Sea of Chaos, it'd be very hard to do that.  But if you're not already on her good side, there's only two things that would make her want to destroy you.  First, if someone disrespects her by insult or action on purpose.  For example, one of us freely uses our chaos powers for anything other than our mission or to produce more chaos.   Second, if someone finds the courage to summon her power without her consent first, she'll destroy that person along with his or her target.  If someone truly incompetent tries it, she'll return that plane to its original state of chaos.  If you stay within those guidelines, you'll be just fine.  Nothing to it."

            The more and more Lina listened to them, the more and more bizarre it sounded.  She gulped nervously and asked, "Last question; how long would it be until the next person is allowed to come back?"

            Kollina considered this thoughtfully.  "Well, it took me 500 years, but L-sama taught me the most.  Angelina, who came next, took only 200 years because she was only interested in the spells with positive effects.  Mazolina took 250 years because she wanted all the destructive spells but she's a fast learner.  Now it really depends on the person and what they want to learn.  Basic overall ability to use Nightmare magic, along with some extra creation and destructive spells might take 150 years at the most.  Then again, time flies much slower in the Sea of Chaos compared to the regular worlds. So 150 years there might only take 15 years here.  You see?"

            Lina absently nodded and was thinking furiously.  She already knew what her answer was, but she wanted to learn everything she could before voicing it.  Lina took a deep breath.

            "I've decided.  I'll go in Liona's place.  Liona should at least be able to grow up normally before she has to deal with any of this.  Besides, if I learn quickly, I can be the strongest in this world by her 16th birthday."

            Sallis asked, "Is that your final decision?"

            Lina nodded solemnly.

            Kollina wordlessly adjusted her legs to form a meditating position.  Her eyes snapped open and they couldn't help but watch as her deep, black pupils rolled slowly up out of view.  Before long, golden hues replaced them and Gourry automatically recognized it as L-sama's voice.

            "I have heard all that was said. I am saddened by the fact that Liona can't live here with me, but I understand how as a mother, you wouldn't want your daughter to die at such a young age.  Therefore, I shall await your arrival in a month's time. My three top followers shall aid you in the process.  Until next time, Lina Inverse."

            The golden hue disappeared and it was once more replaced with Kollina's black irises.

            Lina blinked at what was just said.  "Wait a minute.  A month?!"

            Kollina chuckled slightly.  "Didn't I tell you?  We can only teleport between the Sea of Chaos and here once per month.  My time is almost halfway up, but Angelina came here a week ago and Mazolina just arrived.  So, you're allowed to say your farewells before you fill in the registration form."

            "Registration form?!"

            Sallis sighed.  She nodded.  "At first, Kollina was the administrator since L-sama obviously wouldn't do it.  Now it was passed on to me, the youngest of the four.  L-sama has this strange fondness to the idea of registering to come live with her.  Anyway, it takes a long time to register, so you might want to say goodbye first, and then we'll go."

            "Why would I need a month to say goodbye?"

            "You usually shouldn't but you probably have a lot of people to say goodbye to.  Also, you might want to find a place for Liona to live, since I doubt Gourry can take care of her himself while traveling.  Your other friends will probably have places to go and be busy, too."

            Gourry abruptly spoke up.  "HEY! Don't I have a say in this?  I don't want Lina to go!"

            Lina sighed and turned to Gourry.  "Gourry, do you love me?"

            "With all my heart."

            "Do you love Liona?"

            "Of course I do."

            "Would you rather Liona leave?"

            "Eh? ….Well….I don't know…"

            "See? Don't worry.  I'll be back.  Just take good care of Liona until then."

            Gourry absently nodded.

            Lina smiled at Gourry before turning to Kollina.  "Well?  Are you going to break Liona's enchantment?"

            Kollina's cushion disappeared and Kollina stood.  She bowed and said, "I am a spirit of my word. (Doesn't sound as convincing, does it?)"

            The rest of the cushions disappeared when Kollina started to walk towards Liona.  They watched as Kollina closed her eyes and put her hands over Liona's body.  She started to mumble a spell.  Liona glowed with a gold aura briefly before it turned black and then disappeared altogether.  Kollina exhaled and turned to Lina with a smile. "She'll be okay now."

            Sallis looked carefully at Kollina and realized what she just did.  With a sigh, Sallis shook her head and turned to Lina.  "We can teleport you to the mainland, but you'll have to travel by yourselves for a while.  When you've said all your goodbyes call for Kollina and she'll come pick you up.  It appears that her actions angered quite a few people so we have to straighten things out before we go.  Is there any seaside port in particular you wish to go to first?"

            Lina glanced at her companions- all of whom were sleeping excluding Gourry.  "Not really.  Do you?"

            Gourry shook his head.  "I don't, but can we get something to eat?  I'm hungry!"

            Sallis thought carefully.  "I think Bermuda has rather exquisite seafood restaurants (^_^).  Why don't we go there?"

            Lina wholeheartedly agreed.  Gourry did too.  Sallis nodded.  "I think I should get the others first though.  One moment please."  Sallis snapped her fingers and two tents came into view.  Sallis clapped her hands twice and the tent disappeared, revealing the sleeping forms of Val, Jillias, and Gravos.  Suddenly, they all shivered and woke up.

            Jillias asked, "Where are we?"

            Zelas suddenly spoke up.  "You are in my throne room.  I don't usually have this many guests.  Greetings."

            Jillias and Gravos jumped with a start when they heard Zelas' voice, since they had never heard it before and it rather surprised them.  They, too, automatically bowed before her.

            Sallis ignored this and told everyone to gather around.  With a sigh, Kollina broke the sleeping spell on Amelia and Zel, but didn't do it for Liona.  Gourry carried her to where Sallis was.  Sallis summoned up the dais again, but instead of it levitating, everyone standing on it flickered and disappeared.  Mazolina stopped just before she teleported herself.

            She turned to Zelas and winked and she said, "Long time no see, Zelas-san.  I see you're still in good health.  After all, Mazoku Lords aren't as affected with cigars and wine as normal humans are, now are they?"

            Zelas smiled and shook her head.  "This has been quite an ordeal.  This Kollina would make a master manipulator as far as I can see."

            Mazolina smirked, "Her powers are mainly based on illusions, and she has had 5000 years to perfect a straight lying face.  If it weren't for my ability to read her thoughts, I would have been fooled as well.  Well, I suppose I must be going."

            Zelas nodded, "Come visit again sometime."

            Mazolina nodded back.  "Next time I visit, I will.  It's too bad, Gaav-sama had to die like that though.  Sibling rivalry is the worst, isn't it?"

            "Especially with Hellmaster."

            "Well, until we meet again.  Farewell."

            Zelas watched the place where Mazolina had been moments before.  She smirked and summoned Xellos to go into town and get her another crate of Zephilian wine and Sairaag cigars (^_^°)

            Meanwhile, Lina-tachi reappeared in an alley off of what seemed to be the main street of a city.  Before teleporting away again with Kollina, Sallis informed them, "This is where we leave you.  You are in the most Southwestern town in Lyzeille.  We'll see you when we see you."

            Before anyone had any time to react, they were gone.  With hunger in their minds and stomachs to fill, they left the alley in search of food.  Once found, ravenous eating took place.  They found that Sallis was true to her word – it was indeed exquisite, and quite delicious as well.  Even Zel had more than his usual coffee.  To their surprise, they found that the bill was fairly reasonable and perhaps on the verge of being cheap.  Well, with Lina's "negotiating" skills, it /was/ cheap.

            After eating Lina took out a map and a piece of parchment as she started to list where she would visit in the next month.

            She surmised that Gourry would either live with her family or his.  Since Lina wanted Liona to learn as much magic as possible, and Gourry wanted her to be able to protect herself when she was alone, they agreed that Liona and Gourry would live in Zephilia.  Since Seyruun was on the way to Zephilia, they'd visit Prince Phil second to last.  Lina supposed she should say goodbye to Sylphiel and her friends in Atlas City, so their route was pretty direct.  First North to Atlas City and Sairaag.  Then East to Seyruun and then Northeast to Zephilia.  With that decided, Lina-tachi decided to sleep and get an early start the next day (the sun had already set).

            While Lina-tachi were asleep, Kollina was casting a holographic communication spell, to contact L-sama.  Sallis and Mazolina were watching from a safe distance.  As soon as L-sama came into view, all three of them bowed but L-sama seemed angry at Kollina.  Kollina screamed out in pain as she felt a scorching hot blaze of light attack her back.  The pain lessened but was still sufferable as L-sama scolded her like a mother scolding a child after they had been caught doing something very bad.

            "I know illusions are your specialty, but you went too far when you /faked/ that I took over your body briefly to talk to Lina.  It wasn't even worth the trouble – you could have told her all that while still acting like yourself!"

            The pain increased and decreased with every emphasizing of single words.

            L-sama wasn't finished, "And what do you think you're planning – telling your life story in such a straightforward manner!  That was pointless as well.  I bet you don't even remember what I asked you to do in the first place.  All I said was to stir up trouble and stay near Liona.  I admit that you did the first job well, but the second wasn't as favorable.  I said stay near, not /kidnap/ for goodness sakes, I want her to be near me, but not as a mazoku!  I therefore ground you until Liona's curse is broken.  Do you understand me?"

            Quivering violently, Kollina struggled to get up and answered, "I-I-I'm very sorry, L-sama.  I am aware that I did not follow your direct orders.  I understand if you want me to stay here with Liona, but how long will Liona's curse last?"

            L-sama softened after venting her anger, and did not press any more pain on Kollina.  "Since you are the one who cast it, you should know how long it'll last.  But until it does, I'm stripping you of all your chaos magic and banish you from returning to the Sea of Chaos with Mazolina and Angelina."

            "Hai, Okaa-sama.  But, can I at least keep the Soul Exchange spell?  If I'm near Liona, I want you to feel her warmth as well."

            "Very well, but inform me before using such methods.  Angelina, you shall escort Lina through the registration form as /Kollina/ planned.  Mazolina, I leave you to take care of Lina's body, though she might not give up without a fight.  I await your return, whenever you're ready.  As for you, Kollina, go join Lina-tachi's group and make sure everything is smoothed over for her departure.  Farewell."

            With that, L-sama's image vanished and the three spirits were left to contemplate their mission.  Kollina suddenly turned SD and cried like a small child that was getting a spanking. "I don't want to stay here that long!! I want to be with L-sama!  I just know Luna will figure me out eventually, even if nobody tells her.  I want to watch Lina train too!"

            Angelina smiled and said as she healed Kollina's back, "Look at the bright side; you get to stay here with Liona and see the changes that have taken place in this world since your last visit."

            Kollina sighed.  "I suppose.  What are you two going to do in the next month?

            Angelina spoke up, "I have to /write/ the registration form again.  That'll probably take up all my time."

            Mazolina answered, "Maybe I'll go find some old friends and see first if /they're/ still alive and then watch their reaction when they think that /I'm/ still alive.  Unlike you, I know what my purpose is."

            Kollina shrugged, "Well, I guess it's to Bermuda with me.  I'll see you later, promise?"

            Mazolina said with a smirk, "If we don't hear you first."

            Mazolina teleported before Kollina could fight back.  Angelina said that she would stay here (Hellmaster's HQ in the Desert of Destruction) until Lina was brought there.  With a nod of understanding, Kollina teleported to Lina's room, where Liona was fitfully sleeping.  Kollina was well-aware that her spell would keep Liona asleep until Lina left this world, so she didn't have to worry about her waking up.  Kollina carefully picked Liona up and set her on her lap as she teleported to the empty room next door.  She conjured up a rocking chair (illusion not chaos magic) and rocked back and forth in it and watched as Liona slept.

            Kollina's curse was really quite simple in some respects.  Liona would remain in child form until someone confessed that they truly loved her, not in a friendly or parently way, but as someone's mate.  Of course, this had to be done before Liona turned 20 years of age.  If it wasn't, that bound the contract for Liona to join L-sama the next time she was almost killed.  Until then, she would be stuck in the form of the age that she was when she was in her first life-threatening accident.  The last part of the curse, was that the other person had to prove their love in some way or another.  Kollina wasn't sure exactly why she wanted to curse Liona, because she happened to be quite fond of her.  In the end, Kollina's inner conscience answered that she simply wanted to see what would happen.  Now that she was grounded, Kollina would want a front-row seat.

            Kollina caught sight of the medallion still hanging around Liona's neck.  She held it in her hand and looked at it in the moonlight.  It really was a beautiful piece of work, and whenever it opened, Liona could hear her mother's voice.  Kollina knew that Liona was a quick learner, so she decided to make the medallion a little more complicated.  When Kollina finished, if used correctly would enhance Liona's power, or automatically put up a shield around her.  Kollina hugged Liona before returning her quietly to her bed in Lina's room, and was sent into a fitful sleep on the inn bed.  Apparently, without her chaos powers, she became tired much more easily.

            The next morning, Lina was surprised to find that Liona seemed to still be in a deep sleep.  Normally, she would have woken up first, but Lina passed this off as being extremely exhausted.  During the night, her hair had slowly shrunk shorter, but not really enough to be noticed.  Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zel, Jillias, Gravos, Val, and an unconscious Liona eventually gathered downstairs for breakfast.  It seemed that the recent events had not affected their diet, so they ate to their heart's content.  From the shadows, Kollina smirked as Lina, Gourry, and Amelia kept shoveling food into their mouths, by the 5th plate (each), Kollina stopped a waitress that was piled with food and asked if she wanted some assistance in keeping the inn in business.  Wondering what she meant, the waitress asked what she meant.  Kollina suggested that all of the next dishes be piled with an illusion replica of the real food, so that the real food could be used to feed other customers.  The waitress seemed greatly gratified at this gesture and promised to tell the other staff members.  From that time until Lina and company were "full" the waiters/waitresses would pass by Kollina with empty plates and after being told what food was supposed to be on it, cast the most realistic illusion of food ever seen.  It was so realistic that it even kept the taste and feel.  About an hour or 50 plates later, they all appeared full.  The first waitress that Kollina had talked to quietly gave them their bill.  As it should have been only 30 Gold pieces for 30 actual plates of food, it turned out to be 120 Gold Pieces because of the 20 extra "illusion" dishes.  Lina was outraged and wanted to see the manager.  Kollina shape shifted her form to copy the manager's and walked to Lina's table.

            "Is there a problem miss?"

            "YES!  Why should we pay 120 gold pieces for this food?!"

            Kollina winked at the waitress before taking the bill to look at it.  "My my my.  It seems to have been a typo. . . so sorry about that."

            Lina seemed righteously happy about that fact until Kollina continued.

            "It should really be 200 Gold pieces.  I really am sorry about the confusion."

            This, of course, made Lina extremely mad.  "Why did you /raise/ the price?!"

            Kollina kept her cool and said, "If my calculations are correct, you had a grand total of 50 dishes, am I correct in saying so?"

            Lina looked around and sweatdropped.  There were stacks of dishes around the whole table.  Kollina smiled and continued, "Each plate is 4 Gold pieces.  That equals up to 200."

            Lina growled.  "200 Silvers and that's it."

            Kollina put a hand behind her back and started to absorb the chaos emotions that Lina was emitting.  Kollina smiled and answered back, "201 Gold pieces for trying to bargain."

            This got Lina even angrier, so she started to cast a Mega Brand attack.  Kollina put the absorber on full blast so that all of Lina's angry fuel collected in her hand.  When she had absorbed every negative emotion that Lina was feeling, she made the ball shrink and disappear, sending a little bit of chaos back to L-sama.  Lina, meanwhile, suddenly felt light and happy, like there was nothing wrong with the world at that moment.  Upon realizing that she thought this, Lina immediately knew what was wrong. Only half-conscious of what she was doing, she pulled out of her purse 201 gold pieces, put it into a separate bag and handed it to the waitress.  The waitress quickly bowed and ran back into the kitchen before Lina could change her mind.  Kollina smiled and turned to walk around a wooden pillar.  When she came around the other end, she once more had her raven haired, black outfit appearance.

            She smiled at Lina and co. as if she had just woken up from a pleasant dream.  "Good morning everybody.  How are you today?"

            Amelia sweatdropped as she gave Lina a sidelong glance.  "I think Lina was just conned out of 201 Gold pieces."

            Kollina looked as if this was new to her.  "Is that so?  Well, I guess Lina can't always be on top of things.  Where are you going first?"

            Lina suddenly snapped out of her daze and answered, "Atlas City.  To see my friends at the Guild."

            Kollina nodded.  "Mind if I accompany you?"

            Lina looked questioningly at Kollina.  "Didn't you have something to do?"

            Kollina slightly blushed and turned her head as she replied, "I finished it already."

            Lina murmured, "I suppose so. Welcome to the group."

            Kollina smiled at this.  She considered telling them that Liona wouldn't wake up until Lina was gone, but she decided against it.  It was better not to reveal any more information lest she make L-sama lengthen her sentence.

            During the next month Lina-tachi traveled around all the places that they said they would, but Lina stayed the longest at Seyruun, as if to procrastinate her going back home again.  She may have gone two years ago for the wedding, but she had really only done that in hopes of trying to get /out/ of the wedding (she just didn't think she was ready, but she really was).  So before she knew it, a month had passed and she had yet to go back home.

            "Lina, are you sure you don't want to at least say goodbye to your family before you go?"

            Gourry was trying to convince Lina to come back home, but she always seemed to change the subject whenever he did.

            "I wonder why Liona still hasn't woken up.  Do you know Kollina?"

            Kollina blinked and smirked.  "Yes, I know who Kollina is.  I'm her."

            Lina blinked back and upon realizing the extent of Kollina's words, growled.  Kollina really was good at manipulating anything, including conversations, thoughts, and people.

            Kollina changed the subject again.  "Well, by tonight, it'll be a full 30 days and Mazolina can go back.  Do you want to call her now and get it over with? (It's mid-afternoon and they're in the garden)"

            Lina was silent.  "How exactly is she going to do that?"  
            Kollina shrugged, "I can't tell you exactly.  It's really up to you two."

            Gourry asked, "What do you mean?"

            "Call her and see.  I'm really in no position to tell you."

            Lina sighed.  Her friends surrounded her in her moment of explicit death (that doesn't sound quite right…).

            "How do I call her?"

            "Simple.  Repeat after me.  I, Lina Inverse, summon my fellow Inverse, Mazolina, to my current location."

            Lina suddenly jumped up from her seat around the table.  "What?!  She's an Inverse?!"

            Kollina covered her mouth as if she had just let out something she wasn't supposed to.  She answered in a muffled tone.  "I'm not going to answer that – just summon her."

            But before she could even utter "I", Mazolina appeared before them.  She whacked Kollina in the back of her head and said reproachfully, "You can never keep that mouth of yours shut, can you?"

            Kollina chuckled slightly but didn't respond.

            Mazolina rolled her eyes at Kollina before looking around.  They were in Seyruun surrounded by snow. Around them was all of Lina's closest friends and acquaintances which included Gourry (duh), Zel, Amelia, Prince Phil, Filia, Val, Xellos, Jillias, Gravos, Sylphiel, Martina, Zangulus, the King of Xoana, and little Liona.  Mazolina sweatdropped slightly at the small audience.  She turned to Lina and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this with everyone watching?  I have a feeling that it might get a bit bloody at some point."

            Apprehension built up inside Lina as Mazolina said those words with such a casual air.  She gulped but nodded.  Mazolina shrugged.  "Kollina, would you mind giving us some space?"

            "Of course."  Kollina stood up, waved her hands and the table along with the people moved to a far distance as a invisible shield became apparent in front of them.  There was nothing inside the shield but the snow on the ground, Lina, Mazolina, and Kollina.  Kollina stepped back so that she was near the edge.

            Mazolina faced Lina.  With increasing anxiousness, Lina asked, "Now what?"

            As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Mazolina answered, "We fight.  No chaos magic, but anything else goes.  This includes weapons.  First one down wins, but mind you, my goal is to separate your spirit from your body, and then destroy the body so that you can't get back to it.  Don't worry, you won't die just yet.  Kollina's barrier prevents that from happening."

            Apparently acting as referee, Kollina raised a hand and called out, "Both sides ready?  Begin!"

            Not knowing what to do, Lina was shell-shocked as Mazolina began.  She conjured up a fireball in her hand and released it.  Deciding upon dodging the fireball, Lina was resolute in her determination to not go down without a fight.

            She answered back with a Flare Lance.  Mazolina easily dodged it. With a smirk, Mazolina threw an Elmekia Lance at Lina.  The shot threw her backward, hitting the shield.  Slowly she got up and before she could ask, Mazolina started to walk forward and answered her unasked question.  "How can that affect you?  You have very little, but still apparent Mazoku blood in you.  It's not much, but it's still there.  Come on.  Show me some Inverse courage.  As Supreme General under L-sama, I'm not going to let a weakling inside the Sea of Chaos."

            While Mazolina had been talking, Lina had been thinking a spell.  As soon as Mazolina finished, she looked up and cast a Dragon Slave straight at her.  The spectators watched as the interior of the shield glowed bright with the power of a Dragon Slave.  After the smoke cleared, they looked to see a very charred Lina, Mazolina, and Kollina.  Mazolina wiped some black blood off of the side of her mouth and grimaced as she jumped back.

            "If I wasn't already dead, that might have killed me.  But because you were so close, it kind of backfired on you, didn't it?"

            Lina slowly got up.  She smirked as she cast an Elmekia Lance.  Mazolina smirked as well as she simply held up her hand in front of her and absorbed the spell before sending it back.  Not having this ability, Lina could only dodge.  Lina decided to try a Gaav Flare, but Mazolina only laughed as it bounce off of her, not affecting her whatsoever.  Mazolina cast the same spell and charred the area that Lina was before she rolled out of the way.  This went on for quite a while, leaving the audience speechless and spellbound.  It seemed to waver either way for a long time.  About an hour or so later, both were breathing hard, but both were still on their feet.

            Mazolina spoke, "The longer I stay here, the more my stamina goes down; that's the only reason why I'm in the same state as you.  Let's finish this.  I'll admit that you would be a worthy opponent before I went through my training, but that won't be a problem, I can promise you that.  Blast Bomb!"

            Lina yelped as she tried to cast a shield to defend from the attack, but Mazolina had used up the rest of her strength to make sure that she /couldn't/ block it.  The spell crashed through the barrier and hit Lina head on.  In another fiery inferno, the audience waited with captivated silence to see if Lina survived the hit.  Unfortunately for the onlookers, Lina was knocked out.  Mazolina looked to Kollina as she dropped down with a collapsed look.  Kollina nodded back and went to Lina.  Kollina checked her pulse; it was still beating, but Lina was in a deep unconsciousness.

            Slowly, Mazolina made her way over and took a deep breath as she sharply dove her hand straight in the middle of Lina's chest (_).  Lina's eyes suddenly opened wide with bodily shock and Mazolina moved her hand around a little before gripping something and pulling her hand back out.  There was no mark where her hand had been, but now, standing over Lina's body, was a ghostly version of the once proud sorceress extraordinaire.  Slowly the ghost of Lina opened her eyes and looked down at her physical body.  She yelled out with exclamation at the sight.  Kollina stood up and assured her that she was still alright, but she had to hurry before her spirit actually died from exposure (-_-° Go to the next world and all that).  With a similar summoning spell, Kollina summoned Angelina.  She was in a pure white robe and had twin wings protruding from her back.  She held out a gentle hand to Lina's ghost, and not sure of what else to do, she took it.  Immediately, Angelina teleported both of them out.  Kollina asked if Mazolina was all right as she disarmed the shield.  Mazolina assured her that she would as soon as she returned to the Sea of Chaos.  With that thought in mind, Mazolina bid Kollina farewell and reminded her not to spill any age old secrets during her grounding before following Angelina.

            Kollina was now left with the soulless body of Lina Inverse and a group of close friends.  Smiling wanly, Kollina turned to Gourry and asked, "Would you like to hold an empty coffin funeral for Lina?"

            Gourry absently nodded.  The others could only nod in agreement.  Kollina waved her hand and they were all teleported to Zephilia.  Kollina suggested that Zel and Amelia go with Gourry to set up things with Lina's family.  She still had some things to take care of.  For one thing, as the last order from L-sama, Kollina had to destroy the body.  With an interested thought, Kollina shape shifted to look like herself before she met L-sama, which happened to look very similar to Lina's appearance besides her black eyes and a shade darker red hair.  With this image, Kollina used a special spell to make the body disappear without a trace, and teleported back to Zephilia to watch Luna's reaction.

A/N: You don't mind if I stop here, do you?

Lina: You KILLED me!!! Of course I mind!

A/N: Oh, give me a break, it's better this way.

Lina: How exactly is this BETTER?!?!

A/N: (Thinking….) Sore wa himitsu desu.

Lina: ARGH!!! *"A" runs* Come back here!

Xellos: *Sigh* She used it /again/…

A/N: Ah….Long chapter… Oh, before I forget, if you have the time, look again at my author's profile as I added a few things.  As things stand of now: Lina's gone to get registered, Angelina and Mazolina will soon be back in the Sea of Chaos, Kollina's grounded for somewhere less than 20 years, and Luna is about to find that her little sister is dead and she has to take in her niece.  Ah…… Tell me what you think.  Obviously, there will be a lot of changes in the next story, but I believe this will be a closer account to what Liona might act like with Lina and Gourry as her parents.  Please Review!!


	11. Zephilia! A Visit to Lina's Hometown!

Lina: *Twitch twitch* And?  Why did you kill me?

A/N:  Eh?  Did you want to stay alive?

Lina: Of course!  What do you think I am, a martyr?

A/N: . . . Well, you /did/ agree to it. . . 

Lina: I had no say in the matter!  YOU forced me to!

A/N: Hmm…. You don't won't to become stronger?

Lina: Not if I have to DIE!

A/N: Oh come now.  You didn't die.  Your soul was just separated from your body and then your body was destroyed.

Lina: And that's different how?

A/N: Well, theoretically speaking, you /could/ come back, but you'd have to obtain another body first.  And then you'd have to use a certain spell, but to use that spell, you need to either have someone else cast it or go to L-sama and learn it yourself.  And considering that the only other people who could possibly help you is your sister, Kollina, or Angelina, two of which who do only what L-sama tells them and the other strikes fear into your heart, your chances are slim to none, I'd say.

Lina:  *Stare* What are you talking about?

A/N: *Sigh* Never mind.  Just read and be happy.

Lina: How can I be happy when I'm DEAD?!

A/N: Don't worry, I'll bring her back later… eventually.  Lina's my favorite female Slayers character, I wouldn't just kill her in one of MY stories.  The sequel is definitely going to go through some changes, but I hope it's for the better.  Umm…. Please review?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of anything I don't own. ^_~

Zephilia!  A Visit to Lina's Hometown!

            Gourry, Amelia, and Zel walked around Zephilia (Lina's hometown not the whole kingdom).  After a while of walking and looking, Amelia asked, "Um…Gourry-san?"

            "Hm?"

            "How exactly are we supposed to find Luna-san?"

            Gourry stopped in his tracks while he thought…or at least, he /tried/ to think.  Finally, he shrugged and said, "I remember visiting here two years ago, but I forgot where it is."

            Zel and Amelia sighed.  Leave it to Gourry to forget something like this.  Upon finding themselves in the marketplace, Amelia suggested, "Why don't we ask somebody?  Luna's bound to be well known here."

            Zel muttered under his breath, "If not her, Lina sure will be."

            Moments later, they came out of a wine-seller shop with three bottles of complimentary Zephillian wine and the piece of information they needed: Luna was a waitress at the Royale Restaurant and directions on how to get there from where they were.

Following the map, the three travelers arrived in front of the Royale Restaurant. . . just as the sun was setting (they kept being sidetracked by carriages, carts, and wagons along with the fact that Zephilia had grown to be a very big "town").  With an uneasy breath, the incomplete Slayers walked in the open front door.  Even though the place was dimmed and slightly stuffy (regardless of the fact that the door was wide open), the place was alive with laughter, chatter, gossip, and the aroma and sound of food being prepared in the kitchen.  Several tables were set up around the perimeter and in the middle.  On the far side, there appeared to be a pub of sorts and the doors to the kitchen were just to the right of it.  A young girl in uniform noticed them and walked towards them, stopping by a small table on the way.  She bowed just before she greeted them.  "Welcome to the Royale Restaurant.  Would you like a table for three?"

            Gourry's stomach suddenly growled, but Zel answered before he could intervene.  "Yes, but we'd like to see a Luna Inverse as well."

            At the mention of her name, the hostess turned slightly blue with dread but nodded as she led them to an empty table in the corner.  Quite solemnly the hostess gave each of them a menu before turning to go to the kitchen.  "I'll tell Luna-san."

            Amelia watched the hostess with slight interest.  "Why do I get the feeling that Luna isn't exactly the most well-liked person around here?"

            Zel said in a low-voice while he checked the beverage section, "Probably because she isn't.  After all, if Lina's scared of her, she must be something /really/ worth being scared of.  They sure have a lot of drinks here.  Hey!  Ten different kinds of coffee!  Which one should I choose … Maybe I should sample all of them."

            "I think you'd be quite satisfied with any of them.  Oh and how /is/ my /dear/ little sister these days?"

            Zel and Amelia jumped in surprise at the sudden ghastly voice.  Gourry would have too if he wasn't absorbed in the ten-page menu or used to Luna's creepy movement.

            Standing by their table, adorned in a purple waitress uniform with a white apron (of sorts) over it, was a tall female whose violet bangs covered her eyes completely.  A waitress known by many things including the Knight of Celphieed, Lina's older sister, Waitress from He**, or simply, Luna Inverse.

            After regaining his usual composure, Zel informed her, "That's what we came to talk about.  Can you sit and talk?"

            "I take a break in 15 minutes.  Wait till then."  Flipping a notepad coolly out of her front pocket, she asked them, "What do you want to order?"

            Gourry finally noticed her and cheerfully said, completely unaffected by her tone of seriousness, "I'll have two number 5's, three number 26's and one of number 7 please.  Oh, and how are you, Luna?"

            Luna grumbled something under her breath as she scribbled Gourry's order onto the notepad.  She turned her head to Amelia (her eyes are covered by her bangs), making Amelia involuntarily shudder before giving Luna her order.  Luna silently wrote that down as well before turning to Zel.  Zel considered his choices carefully before finally deciding to order a sample of each of the coffee blends and a small platter of Zephilian Zucchini Special (^_^).

            Luna seemed to watch Zel while she wrote down the order, but said nothing as she nodded and walked into the kitchen.

            Once the kitchen door closed, Zel and Amelia both let out a huge breath that they hadn't realized they were holding in.  Gourry's attention was all ready captivated by the sea of jellyfish currently "plaguing" his mind, so he paid no heed to anything around him.

            Zel and Amelia on the other hand, were curious to see what the restaurant was like, so they looked around at the customers.  To say they were surprised may or may not have been an understatement.

            At least half of the customers were "normal", be it merchants, tourists, or farmers, but the rest varied greatly.  There were mysterious hooded figures, muscular boneheads also known as bandits (^o~), a werewolf here and there, quite a few drunk men at the bar, beautiful women that seemed to resemble banshee… Apparently any being that could pay was allowed here.  Before Zel and Amelia could brood over this any longer, Luna brought the "appetizers".  There were two plates for Gourry, one for Amelia, and two cups of coffee for Zel.  Amelia wondered to herself how Luna could possibly carry so many dishes at once without spilling anything.  Before she could ask, Luna wordlessly moved on and started handing other customers their orders.  Gourry was already gobbling up his food and Zel was marveling at the exquisite perfection of the wine-spiked coffee (-_-° don't ask me) and the unique taste to the "Snow-frosted coffee" (it's really ice cappuccino).

            Fifteen minutes since they met Luna, she sat down opposite Zel, next to Gourry.  While counting up her "tips", she asked in a dead-calm voice, "What is you wanted to speak to me about?"

            Gourry suddenly remembered why they were here and bowed his head down in solemn sadness.  "Li-Lina died today.  In an arranged match."

            Luna suddenly stopped counting and looked at Gourry.  They couldn't see her eyes, but she had a disbelieving frown on her face.  She turned to the door and said, "What are you talking about?  She's right. . . there."

            The Slayers suddenly looked towards the door and saw what they imagined to be Lina (it was really Kollina, but they couldn't tell the difference since her eyes were closed, hiding the dark black hues), walking into the restaurant.  Gourry suddenly jumped up and exclaimed across the room, "Lina!"

            Kollina heard Gourry and started to walk towards them with a soft smile.  The hostess stopped her to ask if she wanted a table for one, and she pointed to the table across the aisle from Luna and co.

            "I want that seat.  If you please."

            "Yes, ma'am.  Right this way."

            Kollina wordlessly followed the hostess to the table and sat down.  She simply asked for a cup of cool Zephilian wine, which was the first clue that she wasn't really Lina.  After the hostess left, Kollina turned toward Luna, with the same sinisterly soft smile.

            "It's been a long time.  How are you, Luna-san?  Gourry, sit down already."

            Luna apparently didn't like Kollina. She growled lowly as she hissed, "What are /you/ doing here?"

            Kollina only smiled and ignored her question as she stated, "Gourry, I think Liona is waking up."

            "Really?" Gourry unhooked Liona from the carry bag on his back and cradled her in front of him.  Her hair had turned back to normal, and her clothes had changed as well.  Slowly, Liona's eyes twitched before she slowly opened them, blinked, and looked up with her big, cerulean-blue eyes.  Liona hoisted herself up so that she could look around.  The first thing that caught her eyes was Luna.  Her first instinct was to grab on, and say her traditional, "Hello," but the moment Liona felt Luna's aura (it was /really/ noticeable, it's not as if Liona did this on a regular basis) she felt a bit, unenthused.  Feeling that with her father being close by, nothing /too/ bad could happen, Liona tried anyway.  This train of thought lasted but an instant, so nobody really noticed.

            With her usual cheekiness, Liona charged at lightning speed, but Luna caught on and caught her before she could complete the voyage (-_- Sure…Whatever…)  Luna's index finger and thumb clasped the neck of Liona's small cape, and Luna "looked" at her in astonished bewilderment.  "Who the heck is this pipsqeak?"

            Liona's face retorted with half-spirited rage at the namecalling, but as she was in no place to retaliate, she could only listen to the conversations around her.

            Gourry answered proudly, "That's Liona, Lina's and my daughter. ^_^ You don't remember? '_' (?)"

            Luna scoffed lightly.  "Oh I remember her alright.  But it's been two years; she's changed, a bit.

            Kollina laughed softly as she thought, "More than you may ever know."

            Luna suddenly turned to Kollina.  "Again, I ask, what are you doing here?"

            Kollina smile was ever-present. "The same reason they are, I suppose."

            Luna's unseen-but-felt glare fell on Zel and Amelia.  They immediately came down with a case of "stagefright" and couldn't utter a single syllable.  Thus, that left the clueless Gourry to tell Luna.

            "Umm… We were wondering if you would take in Liona."

            Before Gourry could explain further, Luna abruptly asked, "Why?"

            Zel started to sweat, which was highly unusual, but then again, this was a person that /Lina/ was scared of, so it when without saying.  He gulped nervously and explained, "Lina doesn't believe that Gourry can continue traveling and take care of Liona at the same time."

            Replying in a steady, firm, and nonchalant tone, Luna asked, "Why not Gourry-san's family?

            Amelia was even more nervous than Zel, so Kollina chose to reply for her.  "It appears that Lina wanted Liona to learn as much as she possibly could without her, so naturally she chose the place where /she/ learned everything."

            Luna seemed to consider this.  Suddenly, she stood up and said, "Fine.  Bring her upstairs.  I'll deal with her later.  Don't wake up Mother though.  She's asleep on the bed.  You're welcome to stay the night, but you'll have to share a few rooms.  My break is over now.  Either pay and leave, or stay and order more."

            Zel and Amelia were all too eager to leave immediately.  Amelia paid for the meal and they went outside.  Zel and Amelia led the troupe, closely followed by Kollina and Gourry holding Liona.  Apparently, Gourry still hadn't caught on to the fact that Kollina wasn't Lina brought back to life.

            As they went into the alley next to the restaurant to go up to the cozy home above, Gourry talked to Kollina in an amazed sort of way.

            "Oi, Lina.  I thought you died back there.  How come you're still alive?"

            Kollina's soft laugh rang through the empty alley.  She ran up the steps in front of them, teleported in front of Zel and Amelia, and turned as she smirked and said, "That is – a secret."

            She teleported again, and they didn't see her until they, or rather, she opened the door after the long black staircase.  She let them in quietly, gesturing to keep quiet.  They left their boots near the door as they walked into the quiet living room.  Under a window was a long sofa adjacent to another leather couch that bordered a wall.  Between the two was a wooden coffee table which presumably completed the "parlor" area.  They followed Kollina as she turned the corner, all the while tiptoeing silently upon carpet floors.  She led them to a room and closed the door behind them.  The Slayers were surprised at what they saw – a blur of pinks, reds, and dragons.

            It was a /really/ girlish room with clean pink wallpaper, blood-red carpeting, and basic furniture – a bed, two night tables, a dresser and vanity mirror, a closet, a trunk, and two large bookcases.  The bed had a mahogany red finish along with pink sheets and pillows, deep red blankets, and a foot-long, blue-green dragon plushie lying on top of the neatly made bed.  The night tables were made of a matching set of mahogany wood, topped with black velvet, white-fringed doilies, and a old-fashioned lamp on one and a small stack of books on the other.  The vanity mirror/dresser was made of a light pink, off-white marble, complete with golden handles.  The small closet was a lighter shade of pink, but pink nonetheless.  Finally, the long, mahogany trunk had a brass lock on it and was engraved with several beautiful jewels.  On top of the trunk was a whole set of dragon plushies with a few of each color; Red dragons, black dragons, lake dragons, gold dragons, ancient dragons, Diem dragons (in the far north), and even one plushie that was pure white and resembled an angel.  On either side of the trunk was a mahogany bookcase piled haphazardly with books of all sizes and colors.

            The Slayers were speechless with awe as they looked around the room.  As Zel and Amelia wondered whose room it could possibly be, Gourry suddenly remembered something from his last visit.  Just after Kollina cast a silence spell around the room (so sounds couldn't leak out), Gourry exclaimed, "I know!  This must be Lina's room!"

            If the other Slayers had been expecting him to answer, that definitely wasn't it.  Both of them exclaimed back, "This is LINA'S room?!"

            They simultaneously looked at each other, blushed, and looked away again.  Zel added as he looked around again, "I never would have imagined Lina's room to look like this.  It's so.. /girly/."

            Kollina frowned.  In a low murmur, she retorted, "Lina would be sure to resent that remark."

            Gourry didn't hear her as he said, "On my last visit with Lina, there was a room that said, 'Keep out or face a Dragon Slave' on it, so I didn't dare go near it.  When I asked Lina what was in there, she'd blush and change the subject.  I guess this is what was in that room."

            As Amelia looked at the room, she murmured, "Eh… I think it's cute.  But I can understand why Lina would never let anyone know about it – It'd completely destroy her image.  Who would have thought that the Dragon Spooker actually loved dragons and the Enemy of all Who Live has a pink bedroom."

Liona giggled and jumped out of Gourry's arms onto the bed.  She grabbed the black dragon plushie off the bed and hugged it as she flopped up and down on the bed with glee.

Gourry watched Liona as he asked no one in particular, "Do you think it's okay if we look around here?"

Kollina smiled.  "I'm sure it'll be just fine."  Kollina sat at the foot of the bed as she watched Liona as well.  Gourry soon joined her as Amelia roamed to the closed closet and Zel to the bookcases.

Amelia thought a moment before opening the closet door wide open.  As soon as she did, however, she was hit dead-on by what appeared to be a fireball.  Blowing out a puff of smoke, Amelia said, "Lina-san booby-trapped her closet door," before collapsing onto the floor.  Kollina grinned and told her, "Only Lina knows the code to open the door without getting fireballed."

As Amelia slowly got up, she asked, "Oh? What is it?"

Kollina answered matter-of-factly, "Hide behind the door as you open it."

Amelia facefaulted and Zel sweatdropped from across the room.  Amelia said slowly, "That's not a code – anybody could figure that out."

"You didn't."

Amelia was quiet and suddenly turned to look inside the closet.  On the floor and on the top shelf was a bunch of boxes labeled, "LINA'S STUFF!! FRAGILE!! DO NOT TOUCH!"  Amelia was rather surprised by the outfits.  It was so neat that Amelia assumed that Luna came in after Lina left and cleaned and organized all of her clothes.  It was divided by type (shirt, pants, cape, cloak), then by color (black, pink, red, yellow), and finally by size.  Needless to say, it was /very/ organized and neat.

Zel was intrigued by the titles of some of the books, and first decided to look in one called, "Cures for Every Occasion."  Obviously, he thought it had his cure in it.  He looked at the index, and under "C" found to his surprise, a whole section on Chimeras.  He eagerly turned to the first page of that section but was surprised when he found it blank.  As he flipped the pages a little more, he found that all of them were blank except for the heading on the top and the page numbers on the bottom.

Frustrated, Zel asked Kollina, "Hey, what's up with these books?  They have an index to blank pages!"

Kollina only had to consider it for a second before she answered, "Oh that?  Lina must have put a protection spell on her books so that nobody else could read them but her."

"Well, how did she do it?"

"Simple.  If you put the medallion next to the blue jewel on the cover, all the information is revealed."

"What med- Liona!  Hey kid!  Come over here."

In his excitement of finally getting his cure, his politeness was temporarily forgotten, but Liona was too interested in the book on the night table.  Still hugging the dragon, she had opened it with the medallion and was looking at it with bewildered surprise.  When Zel looked at it from above her, he, too, was surprised.  Though "words' were clearly written in black ink on all of the pages, the words were in an entirely different language, not to mention in horrible handwriting.

Liona was starting to get teary eyed.  When Gourry worriedly asked what was wrong, her slurred speech was impossible to understand.  However, Kollina walked over and picked up Liona before seating her on her lap while she sat on the bed.  She softly put her hands over Liona's and gently asked, "You can't read it yet, right?  You want to know what it says?"

Liona nodded.  Zel sat on a chair next to the bookcase, and Amelia climbed onto the bed from the closet as if it were storytelling time.  Gourry, however, remained at the foot of the bed, seemingly lost in thought as something clicked inside his brains.

Kollina turned the page back once saying that they should begin at the beginning of the entry.  With a wink, Kollina told them that this was Lina's day journal.  Clearing her throat, Kollina began.

"Day 12 Novembre            Weather: Sunny and Clear

            Today was exhausting.  After onee-san woke me up at dawn to help pick grapes, she made me wash dishes for eating some of the grapes for breakfast.  I have a feeling that she would have put me on dish duty even if I /hadn't/ eaten any of them, though.  I finally finished the dishes at noontime, but Luna wouldn't let me rest.  She told me to go down to the wine cellar and restock the Zephilian wine in the Royale's pub.  Can you believe it?  She made me carry up two full kegs of wine!  On my second trip down, I noticed a large whole in the wall where several stone bricks should have been behind the place where the second keg had been.  I put down the keg and crouched down to look at what was on the other side.  A bright light was coming from the other end, and my interest was peaked.  I crawled through the narrow tunnel.  Normal people wouldn't have been able to fit, but I'm still young and small.  It was at times like these that I appreciated my small stature.  I was very surprised at what I found on the other side.  It was a complete underground library!  Speechless with wonderment, I browsed through the bookshelves with interest.  Near the back, I found a black book titled, "Forbidden Spells of Chaos".  Of course, my curiosity won over my common sense.  Knowing that if I was gone too long, onee-san would notice, so I hurriedly hid the book inside my cape and went back to the wall.  I crawled back to the other side and covered the hole with another keg.  I then picked up the second keg and started going back up the steps.

            As the saying goes, "Curiosity killed the cat."  Thankfully, I'm not a cat, but I might as well have been.  Onee-san was at the top of the stairs and was glaring down at me when I reached her.  Her bangs covered her eyes, but I could still tell that she was irritated with me.  Obviously, she asked what took me so long.  I answered that I had fallen down and the keg rolled away, and I tried to clean it up with magic.  I told her that I was successful but it took a while.  Thus, she obviously didn't believe me.  But before she could interrogate me, a customer hailed her for the bill. Onee-san knows that family punishment is important, but that's second to her job.  With a last menacing look, she told me to get a good night's sleep because I would have to help crush grapes tomorrow morning, before she swiftly went to hand the customer his bill.  I took this as a good chance with bad side effects, but I hurriedly ran up to my room and hid it in my trunk.  I promised myself that I'd look at it when I had the chance.  It's nighttime now, so I think I'll open it. . . Uh oh!  Onee-san's coming to check on me!  Light's out!

Sincerely,

Lina Inverse, 9"

            The room was quiet as they speculated this.  Gourry suddenly asked, "You aren't Lina, are you?"

            Amelia and Zel sweatdropped at this.  Kollina asked, "What makes you say that?"

            "Well, Lina would never read her journal to us, let alone let us in her bedroom."

            Kollina sighed and closed the book, keeping her finger on the page.  "No, I /am/ Lina Inverse, but not the same one you married.  I'm the one you also know as Korin and Kollina."

            Amelia and Zel had already figured out who Kollina really was, but this statement shocked them.  Amelia asked timidly, "There's more than /one/ Lina Inverse?"

            Kollina smiled.  "Of course.  It's tradition for red haired females in the Inverse family to be named that.  For some reason, there have only been about ten Lina's in the last 5000 years.  I was the first.  L-sama just added to my name to form my new one.  She combined the first half of "Mazoku" to form "Mazolina".  Angelina was like an angel in comparison to us, so she was renamed Angelina.  I don't know about the others much though.  L-sama never let me go out unless it was under her orders.  Though, she's only interested in people with the names of Lina Inverse."  
            Gourry asked, "Then why does she want Liona?"

            "First, she thinks Liona is a very special child and wants to adopt her as her own.  I think I told you that before.  Second, 'Liona' is only 'Lina' with an 'o' in the middle.  Trust me, it's the same."

            Zel quietly wondered, "Why are you telling us this?"

            Kollina closed her eyes as she answered, "'cause Amelia-san asked.  Plus, I've lived so long, I don't care if L-sama punishes me anymore.  I'll be happy the day she finally kills me."

            The room grew silent once more.  Upon noticing this, Kollina hurriedly asked with a smile, "Forget what I said.  Do you want me to continue reading?"

            Liona clapped her hands happily and said, "More! More!"

            The others were quiet, but Kollina took this as a "yes".  She cleared her throat again, turned the page, and began once more.

*****              *****              *****              *****              *****              *****              *****              *****              *****              *****

Meanwhile… In the Desert of Destruction… In Hellmaster's domain … Shielded from passing on to the next world . . . was Lina Inverse beginning to fill out her registration form.

Moments earlier, Angelina had led her to a small desk with a piece of paper and a feather ink pen beside it.  As Lina seated herself on the comfy leather chair, she looked at the piece of parchment.  In bold red letters at the top, it read, "L-sama's Admission's Form".  Just below it in smaller letters, was, "Written by Angelina, Supreme Healer and Secretary to L-sama (Next line) Taken by:"

Taking the pen, Lina assumed that that was the first line to start with.  Next to Taken by, she wrote her name.  Next, she looked at the rest of the paper.  The first few lines were understandable, but as she looked further and further down, it got more and more stranger and personal.

**YOUR WORLD**

Reigning Dark Lord of Home Plane:

Reigning God of Home Plane:

Plane #:

Current State of Plane (Circle One): Completely totaled wasteland                     Prospering place controlled by dragons                        Temp. Peace Between Races               I don't know

**YOU**

Full Name:

Date of Birth:

Place of Birth:

Relatives (List with Ages):

Current Age:

Age on date of birth (^_^ hehe):  
Years of Travel:

List any and all nicknames (in order from date of receiving):

Circle one: Single            Married            Married w/kid             Plan to die single

Love Interest (Can be more than one):

Fears (List):

Pet Peeves (List):  
Likes (List):

. . .

            Lina sweatdropped at the questions, but answered them anyway.  When she finished with it, Angelina smiled and pointed a magical finger at it.  The part she had filled out was cleared and replaced by another page of the strange survey.  Somehow, Lina had a feeling that this would take awhile.  A lingering part of her mind wondered how Gourry and the others were faring.  Knowing that they would have to tell her family eventually, and knowing Luna, they would probably end up helping her around the restaurant. . .

A/N: Hmm… Looks like I'll have to break up the visit into separate chapters.  Darn.

Lina: What's up with these stupid questions?! 'Age on Date of Birth'?!  What kind of question is /that/?!

A/N: *Wink* It's to make sure that people like Gourry don't pass into the Sea of Chaos.

Lina: . . . Hey, is there good food in the Sea of Chaos?

Kollina: *Eye twitching slightly* I don't think you should eat too much of anything when you get up there.

Lina: WHAT!?!?! Can't..Eat…Lots…of…….. …. …. Food? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kollina: Well, I'm not saying you /can't/

Lina: *Eyes light up hopefully*

Kollina:…but the only thing besides spirits is chaotic energy, L-sama, and magic.  You /really/ shouldn't eat those things.  I do, however, recommend the chaos chamomile tea. ^_^ It's simply scrumptious.

Lina: TEA?!?!?! Wahahahh…..

A/N: ^_^ Hehe.  What?  You want Lina to come back?   Hm… Alright, but it'll come at a price.  First, pay me in advance with a review!  ^_^ THEN, we'll see… 


	12. The Original Initiation Spell

A/N: *Takes deep breath* Okay, I think I'm ready to revive Lina now. ^_^ You may think it's too simple to "bring back the dead" but let me remind you that as long as Lina's spirit stays alive on the plane, she won't died just yet.

Lina: HEY!! Why you.. they went through my room!

Kollina: ^_^ You didn't want that?

Lina: Of course not!  And..you read them my diary?!

Kollina: *waggles finger* Not diary – journal.  Besides, it was just /lying/ there.

Lina: Yeah right.

A/N: Also, I don't think that I can fit Xellos in this chapter, but I think he'll do well for the next story.

Xellos: *Playful Pout* I can't be in there?  Phooey, I'll miss out on all the fun! ^_~

A/N:  ^_^ Just you wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

The Original Initiation Spell 

            Thinking better of it, Kollina closed the journal and told the others, "On second thought, maybe we should save this for later.  Luna-san works the night shift, from sundown to sunset, so I suggest that we don't bother her – today is one of the busiest days of the week.  Get a good night's sleep and we'll see her tomorrow.  Ne?"

            Gourry, Zel, and Amelia nodded in agreement.

            "But," Gourry asked, looking around, "Where do we sleep?"  
            Amelia and Zel also wondered about this.  Kollina smiled and pointed toward the ground.  "Between this floor and the restaurant are three inn room levels.  Sometimes travelers are too tired to travel after eating, and they're allowed to stay in one of those rooms, with sufficient pay, of course.  Then again, since you're Lina's friends, I'm sure Luna will let you off this time.  Here are three room keys for the rooms right below this one.  Take the stairs on the other side of the building."

            Amelia asked Kollina, "What about you?"

            Kollina looked down on Liona and answered softly, "I think I'll stay here with Liona-chan."

            Gourry immediately declared, "Then I'm staying here too."

            Kollina seemed to get a wistful look in her chaos black eyes.  "There are no spare beds here.  You're better off sleeping downstairs."

            Gourry resolutely shook his head; he was determined to stay with his daughter.  "I believe Lina will come back someday, but until then, especially now, I want to spend as much time as possible with Liona-chan.  Besides, since Lina didn't want me in this room before, she made me sleep on the couch outside.""

            Kollina sighed.  She looked to Zel and Amelia.  "I suppose it's alright if Gourry stays, but Princess Amelia, Zel, I think you'd prefer to sleep on beds, am I right?  Besides, I don't think Luna would react too well with so many people here without her consent."

            Amelia was torn between decisions.  She wanted to stay with Liona, too, but then, she didn't want to get on Luna's bad side or be forced to sleep on the floor when there was a perfectly good bed downstairs.  In the end, she decided that Kollina and Gourry, and later Luna, would be a sufficient amount of protection for Liona.  Since Zel, too, felt this way, both of them stood, took their keys from Kollina, bid them goodnight, and closed the door behind them.

            Kollina stood up, gently putting Liona underneath the covers, as the little Inverse started to feel drowsy.  She turned, conjured up a rocking chair between the bed and the trunk, and seated herself in it.  Kollina then gestured for Gourry to take the bed with Liona as she glanced around the room.  When the lights were turned off, artificial stars sparkled on the plain ceiling.

            Gourry hesitated as he looked from the bed, to Kollina.  "Are you sure you don't want the bed?  Isn't it uncomfortable, sleeping in a chair?"

            Kollina showed mild surprise at this gesture, but smiled and shook her head in reply.  "Go ahead and take the bed.  This is my own rocking chair, created by my nightmare magic.  I feel as comfortable in this chair as I once did in a cushioned, silky bed.  Believe me, I don't even really need to sleep.  Go on, I don't mind at all.  Sleeping on a bed is healthier for you anyway, but I /prefer/ this chair."

            After being assured that Kollina really didn't mind, and that she /really/ didn't want to take the bed, Gourry uneasily slipped in beside Liona.  (Yes, yes, I remember the part in the earlier part of the first season when Gourry slept on the floor out of chivalry or whatever, but Gourry just trusted that Kollina was much more comfortable in her chair than the bed -_- just go with me on this)

            Before even half an hour had gone by, Gourry and Liona were sleeping like bumps on a log.  Kollina sighed softly as she watched Liona and Gourry sleep the night away.  Not being able to sleep herself, out of pure restlessness, Kollina cast a very light Lighting spell and summoned a black book to her hand.  Kollina let the ball of light levitate steadily in the air as she fingered the golden-engraved lettering on the cover.  In beautiful calligraphy writing was, "Forbidden Spells of Chaos ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Written by Lina Inverse 3000 A.S (After Shabrinigdo ^_^)"

            Below the title, and her previous name, there was a symbol, the symbol of the Lord of Ngihtmares.  This was also engraved in gold.  Kollina slowly opened the book to see the table of contents.  She reminisced at all the spells she had written eons ago.  Under Chaos healing, there were easily a dozen spells; at least a score of "small" destructive spells, while the rest were simply for recreational purposes, if you could call it that.  As Kollina flipped to the last page of the contents, she saw the last section of the book, with only one spell under it, "The Giga Slave ~ P. 219."  It wasn't the spell that surprised Kollina, but the section title, a process she had forgotten long ago.

            Hurriedly, she turned the pages until she reached P. 219.  Kollina calmed herself down as she read the small entry, describing the Giga Slave.

The Initiation Spell 

~Giga Slave~

            This spell is used to call upon the Lord of Nightmare's powers, in order for the caster to take out his or her current enemy.  But beware when using this spell, for even slightly miscast, and it will result in the doom of yourself, your comrades, and your whole world.

The Giga Slave is an original spell, made for two purposes.  The first is to bring chaos and destruction to the environment, and the plane itself.  Fortunately for the plane, this has yet to happen.  The second is to bring about the ultimate enslavement, thus the name, "The Giga Slave".  Should the spell be miscast, purposely or not, the Sea of Chaos will envelop the caster as well as the caster's opponent.  As the Lord of Nightmares reigns over all within the Sea of Chaos, she wishes to forevermore have someone to ease her never-ending loneliness.  Therefore, this spell is designed to bring the vivacious spirits of the two in question, and "enslave" the caster in the Sea of Chaos as her Supreme Council, fit for power, immortality, and strength beyond your wildest dreams.  ~See Below for Incantation~

Kollina sighed.  This was what had happened to her, Mazolina, and Angelina - as well as Lina, much later.  Kollina's eyes widened in unbelieving amazement as she skimmed past the incantation.  In very small letters, there was a postscript (P.S.) of sorts.

There is another fine point to this spell that I should mention.  Should the spell be miscast, the enemy then defeated, and the caster swallowed, it is possible to save the caster from the chaotic enslavement.  A courageous heart, with undying love for the caster, must sacrifice him or herself in order to breach the barriers and reach their love.  If the two hearts are bound, both will be spared.  However, if it is a one-sided love, the "rescuer" will remain in the Sea of Chaos, while the caster lives on the plane.  Should the caster be saved but once, the initiation contract given to any who possess the potential to cast the spell, will be broken, never again allowing the caster entrance into the Sea of Chaos.  As a last note, if the caster attempts to go through to the Sea of Chaos, without this Initiation Spell to get there, the caster's spirit will cease to exist, be it here, or the Sea of Chaos.

Kollina's stomach gave a sickening lurch.  She had forgotten that Gourry had successfully saved Lina 3 years before, breaking the contract.  If Lina signed that last paper on the contract with Angelina. . . Kollina abruptly stood up and made to teleport to where Lina and Angelina were.  She stopped shortly to drop the book on the chair, put out the light, and give Liona a light kiss on the forehead before teleporting away.  After she had gone, Liona broke into a wide smile, but that may have been due to her dream, because she uttered just one word in her sleep, "Foood."

As soon as she "landed", Kollina walked towards the desk and called out, "Stop!"

Both Angelina and Lina jumped from surprise.  Kollina had teleported so fast that Angelina hadn't seen her coming and nobody had bothered to bother them where they were all day.

            Slightly worried by the anxious feelings coming from Kollina, Angelina asked, "Kollina?  What's wrong?"

            Kollina didn't answer as she stopped at the desk.  "How far did you get, Lina?"

            Surprised and tired, Lina answered, quill in hand, "Eh?  After I sign this, Angelina says I'm done."

            Kollina grimaced.  She took a deep breath and said, "Oh you'll be done alright.  Lina-san, as much as I want you to be with us, I can't allow you to sign this contract."

            This surprised Angelina and Lina as well.  "Why?"

            "Both of you should know.  I had forgotten over the years, but a certain book reminded me.  You both read, 'Forbidden Spells of Chaos' in your youth, did you not?"

            They both slowly nodded.  They answered the same, "I was interested because it said it was written by me before I was even born."  They looked at each other in surprise.  "You too?!"

            Kollina smacked her forehead with a disappointed groan.  "Sorry about the confusion.  I wrote that book before I left to be with L-sama.  I completely forgot about the breaking of the contract.  You remember it, don't you?  The very small writing at the end of the Giga Slave entry?"

            Lina murmured softly, "I think I remember it.  At least, I remember not being able to read it."

            Angelina exclaimed and remarked, "Oh that!  It said that. . . oh.  I get it now.  It really would be a bad thing if she signed it, ne Kollina?"

            Lina was starting to get angrily flustered.  "What are you talking about?"

            Kollina explained, "You see, to make a long explanation short, Gourry saved you from going to the Sea of Chaos three years ago and you both returned safely.  That broke the contract that would have originally allowed you to get there, but now, since it's broken, your spirit would be extinguished if you signed this contract.  In other words, signing /this/ contract will be your undoing.  Not even /L-sama/ wants that, or your family."

            Lina was quiet for a "spell" (no pun intended).  Finally, she spoke, "So now what?"

            Angelina stated, "Yes, what to do?  The obvious thing would be to return you to your family but… without your body, your spirit has no body to go into. 

            They were quiet for a long while, neither sure if a spell or act could undo it.

            Lina suggested, "We could have a copy made of me.  There was a guild that did that in Sairaag."

            Kollina shook her head.  "Didn't you notice when you visited what-was-her-name Sylphiel-san?  They didn't rebuild the guild."

            Angelina added, "Even if they did, I believe you need a lock of hair to make it work, right?  You can't exactly yank hair from a spirit.  As of now, you're transparent."

            Lina nodded and bent her head down to think a bit more.  Before they knew it, the sun had risen in the distance.

            Lina looked out the large window at the approaching sunrise.  "Onee-san and the others should be waking up soon.  Oh, by the way, did my s-sister agree to let Liona stay with her?"

            Kollina absently nodded.  "She was busy, but she agreed to it.  You know, you may not like it when she's in a bad mood, but your sister really is a good person."

            Lina sighed.  "I know, but to me, it feels like she's /always/ in a bad mood."

            Kollina suddenly thought of something and started walking towards a magic circle carved into the marble floor.  "Wait a minute while I check something.  I think I may have the answer."

            Angelina and Lina watched as Kollina seated herself directly in the middle of the circle and started to mumble a chant.  After she finished, she quickly whipped out a dagger from her side and slit the back of her hand so that a drop of her red-black blood dripped into a crevice of the magical circle.  The blood spread to every corner of the drawing and shined like gold, completing the spell.  From a horizontal line directly in front of Kollina wisps of green smoke rose and stopped about five feet off the ground, eventually making a "picture".  Apparently, Kollina was surprised by the result.  She yelled out, "99%?!?!  THAT MUCH?!?!"

            Her yell broke the spell, the picture dispersed, and the light of the magical circle faded.  Head bent down, Kollina made her way to the two onlookers.

            When Kollina stopped next to them, Angelina asked softly, "Kollina-san, was that… ?"

            Kollina nodded.  Angelina had a forelorn look on her face as she stared at her feet.  Kollina took a deep breath and looked up at Lina with a determined smile.  "Well if those are the circumstances, than I might as well use /that/ spell.  Come on Lina.  I'll take you home before we have to go."

            Uneasily, Lina asked, "Just so I'm sure, who exactly is 'we'?"

            Kollina smiled.  "We'll drop you off before Angelina and I go.  We're letting you off the hook, so to speak."

            Lina exhaled deeply with relief.  "So I'll be back with my family and friends?"

            Kollina nodded.  She held out a hand between them with a soft smile.  Lina looked at Kollina, to her hand, and smiled as she put her own on top of her's.  Kollina turned her head to look at Angelina.  "You coming?"

            Lina, too, looked at the distracted Angelina.  She shook her head vigorously to clear her mind and nodded as she, too, put her gentle hand on top of the others.  Kollina closed her eyes as she teleported them to Zephillia.  The same feeling that had embraced Lina when Kollina had teleported them to Dynast's layer, enveloped her once more.  Finding comfort in the cool, but heartwarming environment, Lina was slightly miffed when the short trip ended.  When Lina opened her eyes, she found that she was in the restaurant. . . that her sister worked in.  Lina turned blue with dread.  Thankfully, as she looked around, the place was deserted.

            Unfortunately for her, Luna had felt the enormous astral presences arrive, and had gone down to meet them.  Needless to say, she was very surprised to find three figures that looked very similar to her little sister (one of them actually being Lina).

            Slowly, Luna Inverse walked toward them with a vehement look on her face.  Lina cowered behind the two spirits as Luna greeted them.  "What's the meaning of this?  Who are you?"  As she got closer, she recognized Lina.  "Lina?  Is that you?"  Lina whimpered in reply.  Before Luna could say anything else, Angelina introduced them.  "Luna-san, don't be too mad at Lina, she's been through a lot.  As for who /we/ are, my name is Angelina, the appointed Supreme Healer under the great L-sama.  This is Kollina, the one and only Knight of L-sama."

            Angelina and Kollina politely bowed. Angelina then walked towards Luna, grasped her wrist lightly to hold out her hand, and put something in it with her other hand before stepping back.  Luna slowly looked down at her hand, and saw a lone white pill.  She looked up at Angelina and asked, "What is this?"

            Angelina smiled and folded both hands in front of her as she answered, "A Restoration Pill.  You're tired, right?  Swallow that pill with some water and you're health and energy will be restored completely.  Trust me, it works."

            Luna wearily blinked, as if very tired.  She smiled wanly.  "Thank you, Angelina-san."  That was when she realized something.  Her smile broadened as she laughed lightly.  "I remember you two now!  You were there when Lina and Liona were born, right?"

            Kollina and Angelina also smiled.  Kollina answered, "Indeed we were, but as we hid our auras to the best of our ability, you are a very fine detector to notice us."

            Luna grinned.  "Thank you but truth be told, even if you tried to hide it, the power behind your auras are much to large to conceal.  Oh, excuse me, would you like something to drink?  Our specialty Zephilian wine perhaps?"

            Kollina hurriedly waved her hand as she shook her head, "no".  "We're here on strictly business, but thank you for the offer.  Luna-san, if you could kindly wake up Lina's friends that are staying here including Gourry and Liona-chan, and meet us on the roof, we'd be much obliged.  Simply tell them that Lina's back and I'm sure they'll come running.  Oh, be sure to take that pill as well, you don't look as good as you usually do."

            Kollina smiled, and Luna nodded and smiled back.  "Well then, I'll meet you again shortly.  If you'll excuse me, I'll get them right away.  Zelgadis-san and Princess Amelia are in rooms 301 and 302, correct?"

            Kollina nodded.  Luna bowed and went up the stairs.  After she had left, Lina looked at Kollina and Angelina in awe.  People that even Luna respected.  Well, she "respected" almost everyone, but Lina could have sworn that Luna almost looked up to them. . . Before Lina had any more time to speculate, Kollina spoke to her.  "I'm sorry, Lina-san, but it seems that we'll have to take off again.  You don't mind if I teleport us to the roof, do you?"

            Lina shook her head.  "Not at all."

            "Well then," Kollina held out her hand once more.  Once the other two both took it, Kollina teleported them up four stories to the roof.  It was a simple place - clear of anything except a door to go back downstairs.  Once they arrived, Kollina walked to the middle of the roof, and began to magically draw two identical magical symbols.

            While she worked, Lina couldn't help but ask Angelina, "Why were you watching when Liona-chan and me were born?"

            Angelina smiled as she summoned two chairs for them to sit in.  "Simple.  We wanted to observe your magical readings as soon as you were born.  I suppose Luna-san caught us in the act.

            Lina nodded in understanding.  Before she thought better of it, Lina asked, "What was Kollina checking earlier that made her shout out like that?"

            "That. . ."

            Before Angelina could answer, Kollina called out, "I'm done drawing the circles!  Angelina!  Bring Lina over here."

            Angelina winked as she and Lina stood up. ". . .Is a secret.  Come on, Lina-san."

            Lina sweatdropped at the thought of Angelina using this saying, but followed Angelina to where Kollina was.  Her friends still hadn't arrived.

            Kollina told her to stand in the middle of the other circle (besides the one that she was standing in the middle of) before she began to chant the spell.  Kollina said it aloud, so Lina was able to hear it.

"Darkness beyond the blackest pitch,

Deeper than the deepest night!

Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos,

            Lina's mind whirled as she stood, shellshocked.  'This spell…it can't be…'  Lina believed that Kollina was casting the Giga Slave, but when she opened her eyes and smiled at Lina, it helped to reassure her, along with the final words.

I call upon thee, having sworn myself to thee!

Separate mind from body,

And allow this soul to regain her form!

Soul Release!

            It was at that moment when Zelgadis and Amelia charged through the door; Gourry, Luna, and Liona were nowhere to be seen.  However, Lina didn't notice this as she watched a golden liquid spread completely around and within Kollina's circle.  Then, the luminescent "liquid" gathered at Kollina's feet and slowly crept up her body until she was surrounded by a fierce golden aura.  The aura then visibly gathered at the center of her body in a large ball that launched itself through the air straight into the same place on Lina.  Lina's eyes were wide as the ball reversed itself, going back into an aura surrounding her body, and falling to liquid in the circle, before disappearing altogether.  During this process, Lina had felt an extremely warm feeling in her heart and a cool sensation flowing through her body.  Once the liquid had disappeared, Lina barely had time to see what happened to Kollina before the roof part directly below her collapsed, sending her to the room directly below – her room – and directly onto a sleeping form – Gourry.

            Even if you are a deep sleeper, a male can't possible ignore a feminine body dropping 10 feet on top of you, with a knee at your groin (_ totally accidentally, I swear! ^_^).  Seconds earlier, Luna had sensed what was to happen, and had moved Liona and herself into a safer place, out of the way of Lina's fall.

            Gourry woke up in pain.  Lina groaned as she opened her eyes.  Her first instinct upon seeing Gourry was to nearly choke him in an excited hug.  When Lina realized where she had landed on, she quickly rolled off to lie next to him, but a broad smile was on her face.  Once Gourry had sufficiently recovered and was able to take in the sight of Lina in front of him, Gourry embraced Lina not unlike what happened in the Sea of Chaos.

            Luna was thinking on how she could best interrupt when Liona fully woke up and realized where she was.  She knew an opportunity like this wouldn't show itself very often, so she took advantage of it; she clamped onto Luna with all of her little might. ^_^  When Luna felt Liona, she blushed very deeply but before she could react much, Liona tumbled in the air and landed between Gourry and Lina as they were about to kiss, letting them both kiss her on either of her cheeks.  Gourry and Lina opened their eyes in amazed as they both pulled back slightly, allowing Liona to sit between them, in a fit of hysterically happy giggles.  After a glance at each other, Liona, and back to each other, they laughed as well.

            Out of breath, Zel and Amelia finally made it to Lina's bedroom.  Lina stopped laughing to look over at them.  She paled when she saw Luna leaning against the wall near the door.  She was surprised when Luna smiled softly and said, "Welcome home, little sister."

            Feeling confident from having just come back from the "dead", Lina answered, "I'm home, big sister."

            Amelia hurled towards Lina and gripped her in a "spine-breaking" bear hug.  She loudly and happily greeted, "Welcome back, Lina-san!"

            Zel didn't hug her, but he had a welcoming smile on his face.  Lina smiled back and told them, "I'm back from the dead – sorry if I worried you."

            Before anything more could be said, a large, crackling, chaos-black, fireball-like sphere flew in from the hole made by Lina and orderly disappeared into Liona's medallion.  Gourry wondered aloud, "What just happened…?"

            Lina held the medallion in her hands as she remarked, surprised, "The dragon!  It turned black!  It was white before!"  They all looked up at the hole, and wondered what had just happened as well.  Luna uttered a single word that seemed to explain it all.  "Kollina-san."

            Lina nodded slightly in agreement.  She must have done something, but what?  It was then that she actually realized what room they were in.  The room she had forbidden anybody but her to enter – her room.  From there, let's just say Lina's temper tantrum was equal to the might behind her Dragon Slave until Luna reprimanded her with one word, letting it dissolve to nothing but a Lighting.

            By the end of that day, had accomplished much.   Lina had assured everyone that had been invited to her funeral, that she was alive, and had eventually bid farewell to her friends before they all went back home.  Amelia, too, eventually went, but Zel wanted to search the underground library with renewed hope of his cure.  This sent Lina on another tantrum, having discovered that Kollina read her journal to them, but once more Luna calmed her down.  She was set at taking off again to travel with her family, but Luna grabbed her by the neck of her cape before she could even go off the small property.  With a voice like (poisoned ^_^) honey, Luna /convinced/ Lina, Gourry, and Liona to stay and help with the business while Liona was growing up.  Lina worked out that Liona could be tutored at the magic school in town while she was "busy" and then Lina would help her "study".  With that in mind, Luna informed them that Lina's magical practicing arena would have to be rebuilt.  With Liona's innocent potential, Lina had to agree.

A/N: Thus ends my story, "Slayers: Medallion".  Not much about Medallions, huh?  Ah…the story solely about Liona's adventures is going to be so /fun/. ^-^!  Here's a little riddle:  What do you get when you combine a vivacious, strong-willed, scrawny, tempermental, first-rate sorceress, a dumb-as-a-rock, kind, tall, expert swordsman, a little Mazoku influence, and a secret curse?  Tons of fun, lots of adventures, and the one and only Liona Inverse! ^_^  Please review!

P.S. There will be just a last chapter with a profile on Liona (age 2) and responses to any questions you have about this story or the one I'm going to write.  So go and review my story and feel free to ask me questions! ^_^


	13. Epilogue and Ending Notes

A/N: Bah. Another story ended. *Deep exhale of relief* Let's see now. . . One. . .Two. . . Maybe even 3 or 4 more stories to write!  *Sigh* I'm going to be busy this year.  Oh well, I hope you enjoy them and continue reading.  This chapter will be a bit of an epilogue and some profiles.  If you want to see my original profiles for Angelina, Kollina, and Mazolina, see the last chapter of my story "Inner Beings".  Now then…

Epilogue and Ending Notes 

            In the Sea of Chaos, in the royal "throne", sat the grand Lord of Nightmares, in chibi-form.  She was seated on her golden plush chair while waving her hands around a crystal ball in front of her.  Within the crystal ball was a dark, cloudy ball of chaos also known as the current form of her once beloved knight, Kollina.

            L-sama smirked rather mischievously as she started to cast an ancient and original "resurrection" spell.  In the background, Angelina could be seen nursing Mazolina's magical wounds.

            "As if I'd let you go so easily after spending so much time with you, my dear knight.

            Let this spirit be reborn,

            Though she may not have a form,

            Thy beloved chaos shall live on,

            In dear Liona's medalli-on.

            Chaos Resurrection.

            L-sama watched as the ball of complete chaos flew like a fireball from the rooftop into Liona's medallion.  She watched with slight amusement as Kollina's life energy turned the dragon guardian that was once Angelina, chaos black with beady red eyes.  L-sama laughed like a carefree child at the transaction between Lina and her friends.

            Long after Lina had bid her friends farewell, L-sama had started to plan what she could have happen next.  Lina and her group of friends were so fun to play with and their reactions were so wonderfully chaotic, before they realized what had actually occurred.  It took a few days of watching, with slight intervals to spy on the other people of the worlds, before L-sama hit upon a potential idea.

            "Mazolina-chan?  Angelina-chan?"

            Immediately, the two remaining members of the "Chaos council" as L-sama put it, teleported to L-sama's side.  "Hai, L-sama."

            "When you were down there, how many Mazoku Lords were left?"

            Mazolina replied, "Three. Deep Sea Dolphin, Dynast Grauscherra, and Greater Beast Zelas Metallium.  Chaos Dragon Gaav was killed by Hellmaster Phibrizzo who was killed by you, your highness."

            "I see. . . Hmm…  Mazolina?  Would you like to visit there again?"

            "Now?"

            "No no.  In about 14 or 15 years or whenever Liona is old enough to travel without her parents."

            "If you wish it so, L-sama, I would be honored to go."

            L-sama toyed around with a small plushie Kollina had given her many years ago as a sort of "Mother's Day" gift.  When L-sama had been surprised by this gesture, Kollina explained that on her plane, the one with Chaotic Blue, it was a popular annual custom to give a gift or show appreciation for mothers.  Since L-sama was the mother of Everything, it only seemed right to Kollina that she give L-sama a present out of appreciation.  "No need to be honored.  You two are the only ones left up here aside from me.  I suppose we'll have to wait at least another generation before we can even attempt to enlist anyone new.  Ah…I'm starting to miss Kollina. . ."

            Angelina cleared her throat and asked, "If you could resurrect her, why didn't you bring her back here?"

            L-sama smiled and shook her head.  "I didn't ressurect her.  In the beginning, I lengthed her life so that she could stay with me longer, but she's beyond resurrection now.  About 5000 years too late, unfortunately.  Since she's now pure chaos, I couldn't very well have her reborn, but her comforting aura is still with her, so I want her energy to be as close to Liona as possible without being really alive."

            Slightly puzzled, Angelina began to ask, "But if she's still technically in that world, does that mean-"

            Reading her mind, L-sama laughed out loud and nodded.  "Yes, her curse is still underway, but with Kollina still there, she'll also be able to protect dear Liona-chan if nobody else is around."

            Mazolina and Angelina were silent.  Finally, L-sama instructed, "Now leave me be.  I need to think out my plan.  Mazolina, when the time comes, I'll tell you what to do.  Angelina, if you really want something to do, befriend Liona when she grows up a bit.  But be warned, both of you, until your mission is done, I'll be banishing you from returning here."

            Both agents bowed before their master and answered, "Yes, L-sama."

            With that, both of them teleported to the farther reaches of the Sea of Chaos, leaving the Golden Lord to her thoughts.

A/N: Alright then.  The plot is set for the next story, sort of.  Be prepared for the sequel, "Liona's Quest".  Now here is Liona's profile.  Be assured that it'll change after the next 14 years.

Liona (Gabriev) Inverse:

Known as: Liona

Job or Status: Daughter of Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev

Slayers Equivalent: She has the potential to become as strong as her mother, but there's an equal chance that she'll end up as dumb as her father.

Age: Two years old, almost three by the end of this story

Hair: An obvious redhead

Hairstyle: A helmet haircut that curves to around her face

Eyes: An innocent cerulean blue

Height: Around 1' 5"

Official Outfit: a cute light pink tunic with baby blue Capri pants, trimmed with a sparkling gold, with a black-exterior, red-interior cape (dark blue cloak when it's cold)

Extra Appendages: None

Aura Color: Unknown since Liona has yet to cast a spell, but presumably a light blue aura

Personality: Usually disarmingly cute and innocent while hiding the potential to blast off someone's eardrums with her earsplitting cry/scream but is easily quieted by several potential items.  Like her parents, she loves to eat, though a bit messy, she likes to talk as much as her mother, and she'll be as forgetful as her father in the near future.

Strengths: She uses her obvious baby cuteness to catch people offguard, and then storms them in her painful cry if they seem at all dangerous.

Weaknesses: Will easily stop crying if given a sleeping spell or shown any of the following 1.) Something shiny 2.) Food she can eat and loves or 3.) Money (She's already been taught the value of money, but Lina won't let her have any unless she earns it herself)

Abilities: To grab a piece of information about a certain person, Liona will grab at either thee chest for girls or heads for guys or whack them on the head for kids/toddlers.  She may be thought of as perverted in this area, but she really is very sweet and innocent.

Main Power: Currently unknown, but has mastered her "Whip of Light" that she received from an anonymous somebody, before it was taken away from her along with her mazoku illusion spell.

Personal Love: At the present time, food, money, and her medallion.

Personal A/N: The only reason Liona calls L-sama her mother is because she knows that L-sama is the Mother of Everything, even if she doesn't know /how/ she knows it.  Also, L-sama wanted to "adopt" Liona as her own, but somewhere along the line realized that in order for Liona to come with her, she would have to die, so L-sama settled for Kollina being very close by her in her place.

Ending A/N: Well, that just about sums everything up.  I'm not going to tell you L-sama's plans, so you'll just have to read it as I post it.  But if you have any suggestions for little things in my next story, I promise I'll consider it if you review!  Okay, Ja ne!

P.S. I forgot to say this before, but the overall story will take place when Liona is supposedly 16, but the first chapter will be about her growing up.  ^_^ Thank you for your reviews thus far!


End file.
